Hereafter
by almightily
Summary: AU. Jace and Clary had the perfect relationship in High School. Jace was leaving his band and heading to law school, but when Jace's band gets the opportunity of a lifetime, he leaves. What he didn't know is that Clary was pregnant. 5 years later, Jace performs a concert in a small suburb and gets a surprise when he runs into Clary and her son. His son. CLACE!
1. Chapter 1 - How it all began

Clary walked into Jace's garage after their graduation party. She had been in this room so many times before it felt like home to her. The green walls, the storage boxes, the lights hanging around the giant "Rogue Kingdom" band poster she had gotten him for his birthday. However, the garage doesn't feel like home this time as she made her way in.

She stood there watching Jace and his band for a moment. They seemed happy, really happy. Jace ran a hand through his blonde hair and noticed her standing by the door. She wore a flowy white dress whichever made her bright red hair pop.

"Hey guys" Jace said to the rest of the band. Alec instantly noticed what was going on and urged the rest of the guys to give them some privacy. "Hey babe"

"Hey" Clary said as he took her hands in his.

He tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. How was he supposed to say this? He looked down, and Clary noticed how worked up he was.

"Hey" she reached down and stroked his cheek, "what's wrong?" She didn't want to show it, but she was freaking out too. How was she supposed to tell him?

"I love you" he looked up and into her eyes, "you know that right?"

"I love you too, Jace" she frowned concerned.

"Laser Records offered us a record deal" he half smiled, "Rogue Kingdom is getting signed"

"Jace!" Clary smiled, forgetting all her problems for a few seconds and hugging him, "that's amazing!"

"Yeah" he nodded unhappily

"Then why aren't you happy" she asked and he looked down again.

"We have to go to L.A." He stopped and took a deep breath, "tomorrow..."

"Oh" Clary now realized why he seemed so down.

They sat there, looking at the floor, each one waiting for the other to say something. This wasn't easy for either of them. She knew this was a once in a life time opportunity, but she didn't want him to leave, especially now. This was everything he had ever wanted, but leaving Clary was tearing him apart.

"I can stay..." He began.

"No!" Clary interrupted holding back tears, "This is all you've ever wanted. You have to go Jace".

"I know" he whispered and leaned down slamming his lips into hers.

She could have stayed there for hours. His lips felt soft on hers. Her hand trailed the back of his neck as he urged to go further, but Clary couldn't go on. She pushed him away. He could feel her cool breath on his chin, their foreheads pressed together.

"Goodbye Jace" she whispered before getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Jace said forcing her to stop, but she didn't have the guts to turn around and face him, "I'll be here until noon tomorrow". He wanted her to come before he left, but she couldn't say goodbye again.

Clary opened the door and walked out casually. Half way down the block she began to run. She ran all the way to the park and stopped herself by grabbing onto a tree. Now she couldn't hold back. Tears began flowing down her face and it didn't seem like they were stopping anytime soon.

* * *

The next day Jace waited for Clary to show up. Every time the clock ticked closer to noon, his heart tightened. When noon came around, he couldn't believe he was actually leaving.

"Come on dude" Alec said as they finished packing everything into their van, "we have to go"

Jace nodded. This was it. His life was about to change forever. He got into the van, and didn't look back.

* * *

Clary sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office pretending to read a magazine, but in reality she couldn't stop staring at the other woman with their big bellies. This would be her in a few months. Then she stared at the ones who had small children with the . This would be her in a few years. And finally she stared at the ones who shared these moment with their husbands. This would never be her. She only had herself, and soon she would have her baby.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

*5 Years Later*

Clary's POV

I hear the bedroom door creak open as I stay in bed pretending that I don't have to get up. I know what is going to happen in the next few seconds, but I don't move trying to take in every moment of silence I have left.

"Momma!" Grayson climbs on my bed pulling his blanket behind him and bouncing up and down, "Momma get up!"

"Hey GrayGray" I say, my voice raspy from sleep, "How'd you sleep buddy?". I run my hands through my 4 year old son's messy blonde hair, Jace's hair, as he snuggles close to me. I often think about how things would have been if I'd never had Grayson, but moments like this make all my doubts disappear.

"Good" he smiles, and that makes me smile too.

"Well" I push the covers off and stand up finally accepting that I have to get out of bed, "let's get moving!". Grayson immediately jumps up and into my arms.

The rest of ou morning goes like it usually does. I make breakfast and Gray helped me. I clean up and make the beds before getting Gray dressed, and then go get my makeup done, hair fixed and myself dressed while Gray plays in his room. Finally we make it out of the house.

I have to get to work, but first I have to drop Gray off at Simon's. Having to work the brunch shift and the dinner shift at the café becomes pretty tiring, but it gets the bills payed. That means that most of the time Grayson comes with me to work, but sometimes Simon takes him for the day.

"Uncle Simon!" Gray runs up to Simon after I get him out of his car seat and Simon picks him up and spins him around.

"What's up little man?" He greets him.

"Well he has been just a ball of energy this morning" I say as I give Simon a hug, "thank you for taking him today".

"I love spending time with him" Simon put Gray down and he ran to the playground.

"I'll see you later today" I grin.

"See ya" he responds running after Gray as I get back into the car and go to work.

* * *

The café is pretty crowded when I get there, so I get straight to work. Being a waitress isn't so bad most of the time, but now and then there's that one customer that makes you want to spit in their food. Not that I would ever do that, but I still think about it.

"Hey Clary" One of the other waitresses, Hillary, greets me after about an hour of work. She's always been pretty nice to me.

"Hey" I smile as I pour coffee into mugs.

"Where the little firecracker today?" She asks surprised that Gray isn't here.

"Simon's spending the day with him" I explain

"So" she changes the subject quickly, "My sister's coming into town today's and I was wondering if you could cover my lunch shift".

"Yeah" I agree. I wouldn't usually take on extra hours, but since Grayson was with Simon today I figure why not. "Sure. I'll cover your shift".

"Thanks" she smiles hanging up her apron as the brunch rush ended, "you're darling".

I lounged around the café for the next few hours. Lunch wasn't busy, which was great because it gave me time to recharge before the dinner rush. However, dinner was a bit empty as well.

"So, did your mom give you permission to go to the concert?" I overheard a teenager tell her friends as I cleaned up the counter.

"I haven't asked" One of the other girls answers, "but my mom would never let me go anyway"

"You can't miss this" the first girl says seriously, "this is the only time they'll ever come here"

"Don't worry" she other girl reassures the first one, "I'm going no matter what her answer is.

They both smile, grab their drinks and head out.

I remember when I used to follow Rogue Kingdom around when they had out of town gigs. My mom didn't like it one bit, but I still went anyway. Those days are far behind me now, but I can't help but smile at the memories.

"Momma" Gray's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He runs right up to me and I kneel down to hug him.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Good" he answers burying his face in my neck. He knows what to do by now when he has to hang around until I finish work, so he sits in one of the counter stools and I give him some blank paper and crayons.

"How was he?" I grab Gray's backpack from Simon.

"He was a little angel" he smiles. I love that Simon can be there for him. "He was running around all day so he'll be out like a light".

"Thanks again for taking him today" I really am extremely thankful

"Don't worry about it Clary" he smirks, "you know I'll always be here for you. I'll see you"

"See you" I wave and he leaves the Café.

As the night winds down there's only a few people left in here and they're just about to leave. I start cleaning up since it's my turn to lock up. I switch the radio station and find that a "Rogue Kingdom" song is playing. After everything happened, I didn't like listening to their music anymore, but as time went by I started to really enjoy listening to Jace's voice again, even if it was through the radio. I hadnt seen him since that night in the garage, except for magazines and the news. All anyone talked about was how he kept sleeping around and getting drunk in bars. I'm glad his dream came true, but I wish he hadn't gotten blinded up by the fame.

Once the café was completely empty I finished putting everything away before finding Grayson passed out in one of the booths. I grab my purse, Grayson's bag and carry Grayson who's getting a little too big for me. I could have woken him up, but then I wouldn't have been able to deal with grouchy Grayson. I walk outside and notice its raining now so I grab my jacket and use it to cover Gray.

It takes me a couple of minutes of struggling to finally get the door closed, but when I do I turn around to walk to my car when I run into someone.

"Oh" I place my hand on Gray's head to make sure he didn't wake up as I apologize, "I am so sorry".

"My bad" a low voice I recognize immediately says.

It can't be. I look up slowly trying to figure out if it is him or it isn't. He has tight jeans which are soaked from the rain. His strong muscular arms are covered in various tattoos and his drenched shirt presses tightly against his torso. He's much taller than me, but honestly that's not that hard to do. But then I get to the top. Tousled blonde hair layed messily on his head. Jace. I looked straight into his golden eyes and couldn't believe this was actually happening. I had pictured this moe,not in my head over and over again, but I never thought it would actually happen.

"Jace" I look up surprised.

"Clary!" He finally looks down and realizes who I am.

"You're soaking wet" I point out.

"I got kind off lost" he admits grinning

"Do you want to come in and dry up a little?" I ask as he stares at Gray. I know that he's connections everything in his head, but I try to stay calm.

"Yeah, sure" he smiles and I turn back and struggle to unlock the door. He leans down to help me, but I manage to get the door open.

"The bathroom's in the back" I point out and he heads down there, "you can dry off in there". I try putting Gray back down on the booth, but he squirms. I really don't want him to wake up, so I just keep him in my arms.

"I hung my shirt up in the bathroom to dry faster" he comes back shirtless and I can't help but stare at his abs. He had always been pretty fit, but he's gotten really buff in the last few years.

"Yeah" I try not to look at him, "that's fine"

"So" he sits across the counter from me, "how's life been?"

"Okay" I answer vaguely, "I would ask you how you've been, but I'm pretty sure I've heard about most of it already"

"It's crazy isn't it?" He looks down and smiles, "it's everything I ever dreamed about. Well almost everything", I don't know what to say, so I just stay silent. "Are you married now?" He breaks my silence.

"No" I shake my head. This was it. The moment I had dreamed about and yet dreaded since the day I left that garage.

"How old is he?" He frowns, and I know I can't lie now.

"He's 4" I nod and my eyes tear up.

"Clary" he begins to say trying to remain calm, "is he mine?"

I have to swallow the knot in my throat before speaking. After all this time. It only takes a second for everything to change. I take in a deep breath and look up, my eyes glossy with tears. "Yes"


	3. Chapter 3 - Admitting

Clary's POV

I close my eyes pretending that I hadn't just told him everything. Jace was always the one person I could be completely honest with, I guess that never really went away. I open my eyes again and Jace looks like he's about to explode.

"When did you find out?" He asks through his teeth.

"The same night you told me you were leaving" I choke back tears and hold Gray tight against me.

His eyes slam shut and his closes into a tight fist. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't" tears start streaming down my face, "you were getting everything you had ever wanted. A baby would have just ruined everything"

"Clary I would have stayed" he raises his voice as all the muscles in his body tense, "I would have stayed because this is my child too"

"Shh" I point to Gray who is still fast asleep, "please don't yell"

"I'm not yelling" he whispers realizing he had yelled before. He takes a moment to take a deep breath and relax. "You should have told me, Clary"

"I couldn't do that to you" I know what I did was wrong, but everything happened so hecticly.

"So instead you just decide to never tell me?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't supposed to get this far" I explain, "I was going to tell you before he was born, but then your career took off and your face was all over the country". I stop and look down at Gray for a second, "I didn't know what to do". That wasn't the whole story, but he didn't need to know all the details. I know he wants to yell, to fight, to get all his frustration out, but he's doing his best to stay calm.

"What's his name?" He slightly derails the conversation.

"Grayson" I sigh, "Grayson Jonathan Herondale"

He remains quiet with his face in his hands. This is going to change everything, but I have to think of what is best for Gray.

"Look Jace" I start, "I understand if you want to forget this ever happened, but if you want to get to know him that's alright with me too"

"Forget this ever happened" he shakes his head, "are you crazy? I am not my father. I obviously want to get to know him."

"How long are you here for?" I try thinking of ways to make this work which makes my head hurt.

"I have a show here this weekend" he stars and I know where he's going with this.

"But then you go back on tour, right?" I finish his thought and he looks surprised.

"How'd you know that?"

"Did you think I had completely forgotten about you?" I smile, "I still follow Rogue Kingdom, and Gray really loves your music. I always imagine it's because deep down he knew it was you". He smiles back.

"My tour is done in a week though" he sighs, "maybe I could come here when it's over"

"I think that's a good idea" I agree, my arms sore from carrying Gray for so long.

We just stare at each other for a good 20 seconds which would usually be awkward, but not with Jace. He's older, I can clearly see that on his face, but his eyes I can see he's still the sweet innocent 17 year old boy I fell in love with. I shift trying to balance Gray's weight.

"Can I hold him?" He stretches his arms out.

"Ahh..." I think for a second. He's fast asleep, I guess it would be alright, "yeah"

He reaches down and takes him out of my arms. Gray shifts for a second, but then he makes himself comfortable in Jace's arms. I never thought I'd see this.

"I'll go see if your shirts dry" I go to the bathroom and leave him for a moment to take it all in. The shirt is dry, but I still take a few minutes to get back. I stand in the back looking without him knowing.

"Hey little man" He pressed his cheek close to Gray's head and whispers, "It's me, your dad". No matter if the news keeps saying Jace is a drunk and a womanizer, he really hasn't changed one bit. "I know I haven't been around" he takes a deep breath, "but I promise I'll be here for you from now on". I smile to myself before walking towards him to give him his shirt and take Gray back.

We exchange phone numbers, before heading out now that the rain has cleared up. We say goodbye and part ways. As I am putting Gray into his car seat I hear Jace calling my name.

"Clary, wait!" I turn around and see him running towards me, "wait"

"What is it Jace?" I ask confused.

"The concert's this Saturday at 5 in the evening" he points out. "Please come" he pleads, "please?"

I get a sudden flashback to that night in the garage. I always regretted not seeing him off. I can't make that mistake twice, but things are different now.

"Jace I can't" I shake my head, "I don't have anyone to watch Gray"

"Bring him" he insists and I frown, "you said he like our music. You just have to show up and I'll get you in"

"Yeah but..." I begin to say

"Please Clary" he begs, "promise me you'll come"

I take a deep breath and think it all over again. I can't leave him hanging again, "ok, I'll be there".

"Great" he smiles, "I'll see you then". He turns around and runs off before the rain hits again.

I stare at him until I can't see him anymore. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

Jace's POV

I take the long way back to the hotel after convincing Clary to come to the concert. I don't care it's still drizzling out, I have to clear my mind before going back into the hotel room with the guys. Is this really happening? After a while, it starts raining heavily again and I have to go up.

I walk into the room and the guys cheer and heckle once they see me. I look over for a second and wave hello, but keep walking through the suite and into my own room. They were all sitting around the living room with some girls I didn't recognize, drinking. Eric was extremely drunk from the way he looked, Declan had a girl clinging to him like a monkey, Gage was passed out on one of the couches, and Alec was messing with Eric. There were also a couple of other girls out there, including Isabelle, Alec's sister, who was joining us for the final week of the tour. Out of all the guys on the band, Alec is the one who I know the best. We've been friends since before I can remember and his parents always treated me like their son when my parents weren't around for me.

I close the door behind me, but it immediately opens up again when Alec comes into the room.

"What's up man?" He asks as I change into dry clothes.

"Nothing" I lie

"Then let's go" he urged me, "there's this girl out there who's been dying to meet the great Jace Herondale".

"I really don't feel like partying tonight" I pull a clean shirt on.

"Oh come on Jace" he insists and it pisses me off.

"I said I don't want to go" I burst out a little louder than I should have. I sit down on the bed and bury my face in my hands.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Izzy come in cheerily, but her mood changes when she sees me, "what's wrong? and don't say nothing!".

"I...umm..." I stutter building up the courage to admit it, "I ran into Clary today".

Their eyes grow in surprise and they both take a step forwards.

"Clary?" Alec asks the obvious, "as in Clary the one you were going to marry in High School Clary?"

"Obviously" Izzy slaps his arm.

"Look man" Alec begins again, "I know she was your first love and all, but Clary is part of your past. You can't just go back and fall in love with her all over again".

"I can't just forget about her again?" I shake my head afraid to explain why.

"That is not your life anymore" Alec tries to convince me.

"She has a son" I say seeing if they catch on.

"Wow!" Izzy looks down, "Clary with a baby"

"Yeah" I laugh to myself, "but that's not all of it". I take a breath. I haven't even been able to process this yet. "She has a four year old son" I admit and I can see it in their faces that they realize where this is going, "my son..."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Concert

_Hey Guys! I'm really glad that there's so much good feedback on this story! Thank you so so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. Feel free to leave suggestions on what should happen next in a review!_

* * *

Clary's POV

I close the door to Grayson's room after he's finally down for a nap when I here the doorbell to our little condo ring. I quickly make my way to the door even if I'm just in sweats and an old shirt and open it.

"Clary!" Isabelle Lightwood shrieks and gives me a big hug.

"Isabelle?" I'm shocked to see her. We used to be pretty good friends back in High School, but I haven't heard from her since Jace and I broke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well" she lets go of me and walks in with her overwhelming confidence, "a little blonde bird told me you were living here"

"A little blonde Jace?" I ask easing an eyebrow, "wait! How did you find my house?"

"I have my ways little Clary" she smiles. I should be scared, but it's Isabelle. I've known her for so long. "So where's the little rascal?". She sits in our small living room and I follow her.

"He's" I clear my throat trying to clear my head as well, "He's taking a nap".

"Hey, it's okay" she says with a smile noticing how uncomfortable I am, "Jace told me". She stops for a moment, the smile disappearing from her face, "but, why Clary? Why didn't you tell him?"

"I" shake my head. Should I just tell her everything, the whole truth, or just the usual version I tell. "I had a hard desicion to make, and neither option was the right option" I take in a deep breath and look at her, "should I have told him and risked everything he had ever worked for?"

"I get that this was a very hard thing to deal with" she puts her hand on my shoulder, "but you didn't have to go through this alone".

There's a few seconds of silence. Should I have done things differently? Well it's too late now anyway. We quickly get over the subject and get deep into conversation like we used to back in high school.

"As if I even have to ask how you've been?" I laugh pouring some coffee into Izzy's mug, "Everywhere I look, ther you are. Magazines, Ads, Commercials, you are everywhere"

She laughs, "it's been kind off crazy, but I like being a model. It really opened up a lot of door for acting jobs". Her face turns serious again, "what about art school?"

"Momma?" I hear Gray say as his door creaks open.

"Hey buddy" he come out of his bedroom and climbs on me still not fully awake, "did you sleep well?". He doesn't really answer. I run my hand through his hair and smile, glad that I avoided Izzy's question. "This is Izzy" I point out, "she's one of mommy's friends". He smiles and sinks deeper into my arms.

"He looks so much like Jace" Izzy points out.

"I know" I smile holding Gray close.

* * *

Jace's POV

I pace back and forth backstage waiting for Clary to tell me she's here. I would never admit it out loud, but I am extremely nervous.

"Jace!" Alec says snapping me out of my daze, "I asked if you ha ether set list"

I'm in the dressing room. Alec is standing over me as Gage plays around with his guitar. Declan is fixing his hair, and Eric is sleeping on the couch.

"Oh...umm...yeah" I answer

"Look" he sits down next to me, "I know you're going through a lot, but we have a show to do"

"You're right man" I half agree with him, "I'm going to clear my head".

I walk around for a few minutes until I get tired and sit down on the hallway floor.

"Jace, my man" Doug, our manager, says "you seem nervous. Your not nervous are you? You've done this a bunch of time. You're a pro"

"I'm just waiting for a friend" I try getting him off my back.

"Just don't get distracted" he walks off and I continue pacing.

Eventually I feel my phone buzz, and I run off to the venue entrance.

* * *

Clary's POV

I stand by the entrance of Jace's concert. There's so much people here, I can't even imagine how it must have felt the first time they performed. I send him a text telling him I'm here and look for the nearest security guard. Gray holds onto my hand tightly scared to lose me in the crowd.

"Hi" I say to the guy at the entrance

"Ticket?" He asks not even looking up

"I'm waiting for Jace Herondale" I explain and he looks at me like I'm crazy

"Look girl" he looks up, "everyone here's waiting to see Jace Herondale. No ticket, no concert". He keeps scanning tickets and letting people in.

I'm about to walk away when suddenly every girl on the line began screaming Jace's name. I had never gone to a concert with so many crazy fans like these. "Clary" I hear Jace faintly from behind me. He stands next to the security guard that wouldn't let us in, "come on".

I grab Gray's hand tightly and walk past the the guard leaving the girls' screaming behind. Unconsciously, I let Jace grab my hand and lead me all the way backstage.

"I'm glad you came" he smiles his perfect smile.

"Hey Gray" I kneel down to Grayson's level, "do you know who this is?". He shakes his head staring straight at Jace. "This is Jace" I explain, "he is the lead singer of Rogue Kingdom". He immediately recognizes the name from the radio and his face lights up.

"I'm Grayson" he looks up with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah" Jace kneels down too, "nice to meet you". "Do you like music?" He asks and I already know what he is going to answer.

"One day" Gray begins, "I want to play guitar"

"Really?" I see Jace's eyes light up

"And I'll play in a big big stage!" Gray jumps up excited.

"I bet you'll be amazing guitar player!" Jace pokes his belly. "Are you going to watch me play?"

Gray looks at me for approval and I nod, "yes!"

"Okay" Jace smiles, "I'll see you ther okay?". Gray nods. "High five" Jace sticks out his hand and Gray high fives him. "I'll see you in a little bit" he motions to the door next to us, "you can just hang until the show starts". He takes off and we go into the room.

"Hey" Izzy smiles from the other side of the room. It's a small room with a stylish sofa, a flat screen tv and a counter full of candy and treats.

"Izzy!" Gray smiles. I'm surprised he remembers her from earlier this week.

"I didn't think you were coming" she stands up to greet us and then we go sit on the couch.

"Mommy can I have some candy?" Gray asks hoping for me to say yes. I usually wouldn't let him, but what the heck.

"Ok" I answer and he smiles, "but not too much!"

He runs to the counter, but it's too tall for him. Izzy carries him up so he can pick something and the we go up to the side of the stage to watch the show.

I've seen it on television a bunch of times, but watching it live is something else. They sing. They dance. They scream. They run. They should be exhausted, but their energy just seems to never run out. I stare at Jace as Izzy dances with Gray. His blonde hair is drenched in sweat, and I can see drops fly as he plays the guitar and sings. His plain white shirt is also drenched in sweat, so I can see his tones body through it. For a moment, just a moment, I catch him staring at me when he sing one of their slower songs. I wonder what it would have been like if I had followed him to L.A. I would probably be doing this every night for weeks at a time.

"Goodnight!" Jace says through the microphone before Declan breaks out in a drum solo and they run off stage. They still have so much energy, even after all that.

"What'd you think?" Jace asks Gray drying his face with a towel

"That was awesome!" He yells jumping up and down

"That really was incredible" I cut in.

"So" he hands the towel to someone who takes it away, "what about going to dinner?"

"I think I should really get Gray home" I shake my head.

"I can watch him" Izzy says with Gray hanging on her back. They are really getting along.

"Do you want to hang out with Izzy?" I ask him and I'm pretty sure his smile is a yes.

"Well that settles it" Jace grins, "I just have to change before we head out".

"I'll wait by the exit" I smile and he heads off.

I kiss Gray goodbye as he heads out with Izzy, "I'll see you back in the hotel".

I'm waiting for Jace to finish changing. I'm not sure why I agreed to go dinner with him, but I'm not really regretting it.

"Clarissa" I hear a low voice say from behind me. No one ever calls me by my full name. I turn around confuse and spot Rogue Kingdom's manager, Doug Smythe. "I though I had seen the last of you 5 years ago in L.A."

"You can't control me anymore" I mutter under my breath just as Jace walks out of his dressing room.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks and I just nod.

We walk away, but I can't help but look back at Doug. He's staring at me with his arms crossed and a sinister grin on his face, but I don't care anymore. He can't own me.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not a Date

Clary's POV

Jace and I sit down in a private table once whe get to the restaurant. A security guard stands just outside the room, which makes me feel a little uncomfortable. He pulls out my shake for me and orders some wine.

"Jace" I shake my head slightly and he catches on

"It's not a date Clary" he reassures me with a smile, "I just thought we could catch up". This makes me feel a little better.

"Gray really enjoyed the concert" I mention, "thanks for inviting us".

"He's a great kid" Jace nods, "but I've heard a lot about Gray. I want to know how your life's been"

I almost choke on my wine when I hear the words come out of his mouth. For the last 5 years of my life, everything has been about Gray. I haven't really thought of myself in a while. "Well" I laugh to myself, "not a lot has been going on really".

"How are your parents?" He asks trying to get something out of me.

"My mom and Luke are doing really well. They finally got married a couple of years ago" I explain.

"Thats nice" he grins, "Jocelyn and Luke were always really inviting when I didnt really feel like being home". He looks down for a moment, "what about your dad?". He knkws it's a touchy subject.

"You know he wasn't really around to begin with" I remember, "but once he found out I was pregnant, he basically stopped coming to see me. I haven't seen him since". He doesn't know what to say now. "How have you been?" I continue trying not to let this get awkward, "you know, apart from the whole music star and everything".

"I have really enjoyed traveling a lot with the guys" he stares at me for a second, "the one place on my list where I haven't had the chance to go is Santorini". I feel my cheeks blush and a bunch of memories flood back. "Remember how we used to say we would take a year to just travel through Europe"

"I remember" I nod smiling, "we would start in Iceland and make our way down to Cyprus."

"Visit every single country" he added

"Elope in Santorini" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"We were so young and naive" he shakes his head

"We were just dreaming Jace" I reach for his hand but pull away, "it's okay to dream a little".

"I miss dreaming" he smiles his beautiful smile, but luckily our food comes and I distract myself.

At first it felt very awkward and forced, but as the evening continued it became very easy to talk to Jace. Kind of like we used to talk before. He had a steak, and I had some pasta. Then he ordered some coffee so we could talk abut more. We even ended up having dessert.

We sat in the back of his town car. He had someone to drive him around so neither of us had to drive. We were pretty close, maybe a little too close, but I didn't mind.

"You know" I laugh looking up at him, "I used to imagine what it would be like if you actually became a famous musician"

"Really" he laughs too, "what was it like?"

"I barely remember" I shake my head looking away, "but it wa nothing like this". He leans down a little.

"I never thought it would be like this either" he confesses. I close my eyes and try imagining, but I can't. "You know" he begins again, "the night I left, I couldn't stop imagining what would happen when I told you"

"What did you think was going to happen?" I ask looking forwards and not at him.

"I thought you would say you wanted to come with me" he smirks, "and I had this whole speech prepared about how you had to go to college, and we would keep it long distance. Eventually we would be together again".

"Why didn't you give me that speech?" I ask still looking away.

"I didn't have the guts" he breaths in and I can feel his chest rising besides me, "once you told me I should go, my heart just stopped".

"I would have probably said I wanted to go with you" I picture, "if I hadn't already known I was pregnant".

He keeps leaning down closer and closer. "I would have stayed if you would have told me you were pregnant"

"I know" I finally look up and find his face about an inch away from mine, "that's why I didn't tell you"

"I know" there's a short silence. I can feel his cool breath on my forehead, "you always had my best interest in mind. That's why I loved you. That's why I still love you".

He leans down and presses his lips to mine ever so lightly. Their soft just as I remember, but fierce at the same time. It could have been the wine, but instead of moving away instantly, I just stay there motionless for a few seconds. When my brain finally processes what is happening, I push him away and we separate.

"We can't do this Jace" I whisper sighing. "I know these last few days have brought back a lot of old feelings, but this isn't what's supposed to happen" the car stops infront of his hotel. "This can never happen again" I finish before stepping out of the car.

"Why can't this happen?" He follows me out of the car, "I love you Clary, and I know you still love me"

"It just can't happen Jace" I turn to face him, "I'm not ready to go through this again"

"Will you ever be ready?" His eyes glow in the street light.

"I don't know" I choke out before turning away and making my way back into the hotel. He follows me into the elevator and the wait in silence.

"I'll wait" he says in a low voice just before the elevator opens on his floor, "I'll wait for you. I'm not making the same mistake twice". I ignore his comment and step out of the elevator.

I knock on Isabelle's door and here a faint voice yell that it's open. I open the door and Jace walks in behind me. "We're back!" I say as I walk in.

"Momma!" Gray runs to me and hugs my legs. He's a little too hyper for 9 o'clock at night.

"How was your night?" I ask running my hand through his hair. I look around the room and see why he has so much energy, there's a half eaten pizza, and candy wrappers all over the place. Izzy is on th couch about to pass out watching some cartoons I am sure she doesn't find amusing.

"Auntie Izzy ordered pizza" he says almost jumping with excitement.

"I can see that" I raise an eyebrow at Izzy who stands up. "And it's auntie Izzy now?"

"I might have taught him a little thing or two" she shrugs.

"You also fed him a little thing or two" I nod, but I'm not too mad. He's in a sugar rush now, but in a few minutes he'll crash.

"Tell me about it..." Alec steps out of the bathroom, "that little boy can eat"

"Hi Alec" I smile. "Come on" I urge Gray "get your jacket and say goodbye to Izzy"

"Bye Auntie Izzy" he says reaching up and she kneels down to give him a hug. "If your Aunt Izzy" Gray frowns, "are you uncle Alec?"

"Sure" he shrugs, "why not?"

"Let's go Gray" I hold out my hand and he takes it.

Jace come with us downstairs, but I can't look at him. I can't say I don't love him, but saying I do would be like going back to High School.

"I'll have my driver take you back home" he says as we walk to the same car we had been in earlier., "and I'll be back in a week when the tour is finally done". I nod and he lifts Gray into his arms. "I'll come see you in a week bud. I can teach you some guitar and we can go to the park, alright?"

"Alright" Gray smiles

"High five?" Jace holds his palm up and Gray hits it as hard as he can, which is not very hard. Jace puts him back down and he climbs into the car.

"I'll see you" he goes to give me a kiss on my cheek, but I dodge him and get into the car.

"I'll see you" I say before shutting the door.

We drive away and I hold Gray close without looking back at Jace.

When we get home, I give Gray a bath and put him to sleep. It takes a while, bathe finally goes down. Then I take a shower and sit in my bed with my computer. I look up Jace Herondale online and every single page that pops up is him with some random girl at a club. I don't know why, but my eyes begin to water. I close my computer and snuggle under my covers, tears flowing out of my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 - The end of the Tour

_Thank you so much for all the nice reviews and suggestions. I'd like to thank the guest who left the really long review with the idea , I'm going to try to incorporate what you said in with what I had already planned out. Keep leaving suggestion and comment in a review and I might add them into the story!_

* * *

Clary's POV

"Wait" Simon shakes his head. We're hanging out at the park while Grayson plays on the playground. "You're telling me that after 5 years, you finally told Jace"

"Pretty much" I nod. It's been a little under

"Wow" he laughs, "I don't talk to you in 5 days and you suddenly become interesting"

"Simon!" I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Hey" he shoves me a little, "you know it's true".

"Yeah" I admit crossing my arms.

I look at the playground and spot Gray going down the slide. He looks so happy. It's nice being 4 years old, isn't it. Not having a care in the world.

"Auntie Izzy!" I hear Grayson scream running towards and passed me and I snap out of my thought. I instantly stand up and I'm about to run after him when I spot Izzy with Gray hugging her legs.

"Is that... Is that... Is that" Simon stutters

"Isabelle Lightwood?" I finish his question for him, "that's right". I walk up to her and Simon follows me. "What are you doing here?" I ask giving her a hug, "I though you were going with the guys on tour".

"Well" she grabs Grays hand, "I only have a couple of weeks before I have to go back to L.A. I can go on tour with Alec and Jace whenever I want, but I wanted to spend some more time with the little man".

"Where's uncle Alec and Gage and Eric and Declan and Jace?" He asks Izzy spilling on her dress.

"They're doing concerts al over the country" she explains, "but you'll get to see Jace again in a few days"

"Are you excited to see him?" I ask and he nods with the biggest smile on his face. Simon clears his throat behind me and I remember he's there. "Oh Izzy" I say and she looks at me instead of Gray, "this is Simon".

"Nice to meet you" she flips her hair and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too" He shakes her hand. They stare at each for a few seconds in complete silence with quirky smiles, completely forgetting I'm right here.

"Who feels like getting some lunch?" I ask breaking them out of their moment.

"Me" they all say at the same time and we go have lunch.

Later that same day Simon goes home and Izzy joins me in my condo.

"Clary" Izzy gasps as my car's engine rumbles when we stop, "you need to get a new car, like right now"

"I know it's a little old" I shrug pulling the keys from the ignition, "but it's my car"

"Well you car" she mocks as Gray jumps out of the car and we make our way up to the house, "I living its final days".

I just roll my eyes and ignore her. She can get any car she wants whenever she wants. It's not so easy for all of us.

* * *

Jace's POV

I sit in another hotel room in some other city. I'm really done paying attention now. One more concert tonight before we do the final one in NYC, and then I can go back to see Gray and Clary. The he show goes as usual. The adrenaline and excitement is a feeling I have fallen in love with over the years.

"So after New York we head back to California for some press" Doug announces to the band and my heart stops.

"I can't go to L.A." I burst out unexpectedly, "I have to go see Clary after New York".

"Jace, my man" he tries to calm me down, "you need to focus on work right now"

"I need to go see Clary" I say mocking him.

"Are you really throwing all of this away for some girl?" He frowns.

"It's not just a girl" I feel tension growing inside of me and I have to keep myself from yelling, "it's my son who needs me".

"Jace" he puts his hand in my shoulder, "I know how you must be feeling, but you need to think about the band".

"I need to think about my son" I stand tall.

"You have a contract" he starts getting defensive, "and you need to keep it"

"I take in a deep breath knowing he's right, "all I need is a few days".

"Fine" he agrees, "you have two day before you have to be back in L.A."

Two days... I can work with that.

* * *

Clary's POV

Jace's tour ended last night and he's coming to see Grayson today. Izzy is still in town, but she's been going out with Simon a lot, so I haven't seen her as much lately.

"Do you know who's coming today?" I ask Gray as he eats his breakfast

"Simon!" He says excited and I shake my head, "Grandma Jocelyn?" I shake my head again, "Aunti Izzy?" Wrong again.

"Here's a clue" I sit down next to him, "he has blonde hair and plays the guitar"

"Jace!" He yells with his mouth full of waffle.

A couple of hours later Jace finally gets here. We go to lunch and thenwe all go to the park, which Gray loves. He seems tired. Well he probably is, he did just finish a nationwide tour. After what happened last time I saw Jace ,this has actually been a really nice afternoon.

"Gray has been so excited to learn how to play guitar" I start and Jace's face goes pale.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to teach him" he cringes. I can't believe he's doing this.

"You promised him Jace" I remind him.

"I know, I know" he breaths in, "and I promise I will teach him eventually. I have to go back to L.A. for some press".

"Look Jace" I sigh, "I used to see my dad come and go as he pleased. I never knew when he was coming, and when he was around I didn't know for how long. I don't want Gray to go through that"

"That's why I want you to come to LA with me" he blurts out catching me by surprise. "Just for a few weeks"

"I don't know Jace" I shake my head, "I'm not comfortable having Gray in LA where your constantly swarmed by paparazzi"

"Just think about it" he's really serious about this.

"Okay" I agree.

That night, Jace reads Gray to sleep before heading off to his hotel and Izzy comes over for a sleep over.

We sit in bed watching old movies and eating popcorn as I tell her what Jace asked me today.

"Are you going?" She asks surprised

"I don't really like LA" I say unconsciously, "too many bad memories"

"You've been to LA?" She gasps

"No..." I try lying, but she's clearly not buying it. "Yes, but promise you won't say anything"

"Promise" She grins waiting for me to explain.

"When I was about 5 months pregnant" I take a deep breath, "I decided it was time to tell Jace. His career was just taking off back then and he was starting to appear everywhere. I went down to his record label because I didn't know where he was living, but instead of running into Jace I ran into his manager, Doug" I push the popcorn away, "I asked him where Jace was, but instead of answering he just invited me to his office. He told me how the band was doing great and how good Jace's life had become. Then he went on to tell me how I would just ruin Jace's life if he found out I was pregnant, and that he would never forgive me for ruining his dream. After all that, he finished by showing me a few fotos of Jace with some girls, having a good time. He was over me already, but I wasn't there to tell him I loved him, so I still wanted to tell him about the baby. Doug saw me for what I really was, as teenage mother to be in desperate need for money. He offered to pay all of my medical expenses and the first couple of years rent for my condo. I couldn't pass up that opportunity"

"Clary" Izzy says compassionately, "you have to tell Jace about this"

"I can't Izzy" I shake my head "at least not yet. Just please promise you won't tell him"

"I promise" she grins and we continue our sleepover like nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7 - Let the Truth Slip

Clary's POV

Jace goes back to L.A. tonight, and Izzy leaves in a couple of days as well. I'm walking in the supermarket trying to decide if I should agree to go to L.A. Gray stayed home with Jace, who wants to spend as much time as possible with him. I really don't have a lot to buy, but I wanted to give the boys some time alone.

I stand in line waiting to pay when I notice one of the magazines.

"Rogue Kingdom gone Rogue" is one of the headline and it's a pictur of the band partying in New York after their concert. I shake my head, at least he didn't have some young girl clinging to him. Then I look at another one that has a picture of the band arriving to LAX, but Jace is not there. "A Kingless Kingdom...Where's Jace?" is what the headline says. If I go to L.A., the paparazzi will probably crowd Jace with questions. I really don't want Gray in the middle of that. I try not to look at the magazines as I finish paying and head back home.

Later that day, Jace comes over to say goodbye.

"Are you coming back?" Gray asks holding on to Jace.

"Do you want me to come back?" Jace smirks and Gray nods smiling, "Then I'll be back as soon as possible". Grays hugs him tightly and Jace takes in a deep breath before putting him down. Gray runs back into the house and I stay there trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Did you think about it?" Jace asks me.

"I did" I admit, "but I can't go".

"Why not?" He sounds mad and disappointed at the same time.

"I'm not ready to deal with all the media and the paparazzi" my voice rises a little, "are you ready to be swamped with questions about me and Gray?"

"He's my son too, Clary" he starts getting defensive, "I have the right to have hi home with me".

"Oh really?" I fight back, "the same home where you sleep with a different girl every night?". He knows I'm right, but he won't admit it. "I don't want Gray in that environment".

"You can't keep him from me" he steps forwards and I take a step back.

"I'm not" I try explaining but he's too riled up to listen.

"I'll file for custody" he yells and I shake my head. There's no way I'm dealing with him like this.

"Goodbye Jace" I sigh holding back tears before going into the house and closing the door.

I let Gray sleep in my bed that night, and I hold him closer that ever.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I walk into Laser Records and storm into the lounge where Rogue Kingdom usually hangs. I got back to L.A yesterday p, only a couple of days after Jace. I look around the room, but Jace isn't here.

"Hey little sis!" Alec gets up and comes greet me.

"Izzy!" The rest of the band say at the same time.

"Hey Alec" I give him a kiss on the cheek, "where's Jace?"

"I think he's somewhere up in the studio" he frowns and I leave the room.

Alec was right. Jace is sitting in the studio playing guitar. I can see him through the glass door. He's not just playing, he's writing some lyrics as well. He must be composing something new. I open the door and walk into the room confidently.

"What the hells wrong with you?" I ask startling him.

"Nice to see you too, Izzy" he says completely ignoring me.

"She's been moping around for the last few days that they're going to take Gray away because of you" I walk a little closer to him. "Do you know how much she's been through while you were here loving the good life?" I cross my arms and he realizes what I'm talking about.

"He's my son too Isabelle" he puts the guitar down and stands up.

"She wants you to be a part of his life, Jace" I explain, "you don't have to threaten her"

"If she wanted me to be part of his life she would have told me about him earlier" he turns around and knocks a cymbal down.

"She tried to tell you she was pregnant, but they didn't let her" I burst out without realizing it.

"What?!" He turns to look at me again.

"Umm..," I shouldn't have said that. "Nothing Jace"

"No, Izzy" he steps forwards, towering over me, "you said she tried to tell me, but they wouldn't let her". He waits for me to say something, but I can't. "When did she try to tell me?"

"When she was pregnant" I guess there's no getting out of this now.

"Who didn't let her?" He keeps walking closer and closer to me, "who Izzy?"

"Doug" I finally say, "Doug convinced her that you didn't want anything to do with her and offered to pay for her medical bills".

There's a moment of silence where I can see his body slowly tensing up. I step back, scared of how he might react.

"That son of a bitch!" He yells and runs out of the room.

Only a few seconds later, Alec and Gage run into the studio. Their eyes are wide and their faces are full of surprise.

"What the hell happened to Jace?" Gage asks pointing to the hallways.

"I have a feeling you might be getting a new manager" I purse my lips before explaining what happened.

"What!?" They both say before running after Jace.

* * *

Alec's POV

We all stand in Hodge's office as Jace deals with this situation. He really shouldn't be doing this right now, but no one could stop him.

"I refuse to work with him" Jace yells at Hodge, the boss at Laser Records, and points at Doug.

"Jace, my man" Doug begins, but Jace isn't amused.

"Don't my man me" he growls and Doug steps back.

"All I ever did was in your best interest" Doug insists, but wee all known that's not true.

"It's either me or him" he turns back to Hodge, "you choose"

"You're not irreplaceable Jace" Hodge points out before turning to the rest of us, "what do you guys think?"

They all remain silent for a few seconds before I step up. "If Jace walks, I walk"

"Me too" Eric steps up too before the other two join us.

"Well then" Hodge nods, "I guess I have no choice. Doug, you're fired". Doug gasps and walks out of the room. "Maia" he says to the girl who used to be Dougs assistant, "you're the new manager for Rogue Kingdom"

"Me?" She says and I think it's the first time I have ever heard her speak

"No one knows the band better than you" he explains, "and I think you're ready for this promotion"

"Thank you sir" she smiles before we all walk out of his office.

"And Jace" Hodge finishes, "I just wanted to tell you I didn't know anything about that".

"So guys remember you have next week packed with press" she reminds us, "so get your rest this week".

Jace runs off and I catch his arm, "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah" he answers, but I know it's not true, "I just have to go see Clary".

* * *

Clary's POV

I drop off Gray to spend the night at Simon's after he suggested I needed some time alone. Then I head home to take a bath and watch some movies while having some wine. I open the door into the dark condo and hang up my jacket.

"Hey Clary" I hear a voice come from the living room and I jump startled before realizing its Jace.

"Jace" I tirn on the light and there he is standing, "what are you doing here? And how'd you get in?"

"I took the key you gave Izzy" he shows me the key. We both stand there looking at each other for a few seconds. "Look" he starts, "I'm sorry".

"You don't need to apologize for wanting to see Gray" I shake my head.

"That's not what I mean" he closes his eyes, "I'm sorry for not being there for you these last few years. I'm sorry for not coming to look for you like you did for me. I'm sorry for being such a douche that I actually made you think I was over you". At first I had no idea what he was talking about, but now I get it.

"Izzy told you didn't she" I want to be mad at her, but I can't.

"We fired Doug" he says. I don't know how to answer to that. "You know it wasn't true right? What he said" he starts walking closer to me slowly, "about how I was over you. How you would have just ruined my career." He waits for me to answer again, but I have nothing. "I never stopped loving you" I can't look him in the eye as he talks.

"What about all those other girls?" I ask still unable to look at him.

"Those girls, Clary, meant nothing. I might have been with them when I couldn't be with you, but you're the only girl I ever loved" he's getting really close. "You're the only girl I love". His hands go up to hold my face and he leans down. "And you're the only girl I will ever love".

He slams his lips into mine, fiercely, and this time I don't hold back. I slam my lips into his just as fiercely and curve my body up to fit with his. His lips are soft and agile as we walk back and lean against the back of the couch. He picks me up and sits me on the rim of the couch so he doesn't have to lean so far down. My hands find their way to the back of his neck and my fingers tangle in his hair. His tongue traces my lips for entrance and I don't think twice about granting it. His hand goes down to the crease of my back and he presses tightly against me. I unconsciously reach below his shirt and run one of my hands down his tones chest.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks pulling away slightly.

"Yes" I bite my bottom lip looking up at him before reaching up to continue. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. without separating our lips, he starts walking to my bedroom. Before we even realize it, we lose ourselves in each other.


	8. Chapter 8 - Emergency

Clary's POV

I lie in bed tangled in the sheets. I can feel Jace lying behind me, his heat radiating on my back. Tonight was amazing, but I can't help but worry about what's going to happen now.

Jace leans closer and presses a kiss on the back of my neck. I smile and turn around to face him. His blonde hair is a mess, but his toned body looks perfect even in the dim moonlight. I look up and push myself to kiss him. He starts planting soft kisses down my neck and collar bone.

"I missed this" he says between kisses, "I missed you".

"You know" I whisper, "This is my first time since High School". It's hard for me to admit, but I feel comfortable here with Jace.

"I love you Clarissa Morgenstern" he says into my ear.

"It's Fairchild now" I correct him, "I changed it".

He places his chin on the top of my head and pulls me close. I run my hand up and down his tatted arms making out every shape and word. That's when I spot it. Right there in this inner left forearm I can clearly make out "Clary 07.20". I run a finger over it.

"You had my name tattooed?" I ask, "with the day we met".

"I told you I never stopped loving you" he kissed my forehead, "Clariss Fairchild"

"And I love you Jace Herondale" I answer taking in the moment.

My phone rings in my bedside table and my eyes flutter open. I pick up the call half asleep as Jace pulls me into a deep embrace.

"Hello" I have to clear my throat.

"Where are you Clary?" It's Simin. Crap, I have to pick up Gray. "I have to get to work".

"I'll be right there" I push myself out of Jace's arms and get out of bed after hanging up the call. I grab the first clothes I see and start getting dressed.

"Hey" Jace gets up and comes give me a kiss, "what's wrong?"

"I have to go get Gray from Simon's place" I explain pulling my pants on.

"Can I come?" He asks starting to get dressed as well.

"Only if you're ready in the next 40 seconds" I smirk walking out of the room.

"Deal" he yells back.

My car engine rumbles as we come to a stop in front of Simon's apartment building. Jace stares at me with his eyebrow raised.

"I know it's not in the best condition" I shake my head, "but this is my car"

"I'll get you a new car" he laughs

"You really don't have to get me a car" I pull the keys from the ignition and get out of the car.

I start walking towards Simon and Gray who are waiting by the entrance and Jace follows behind me.

"Jace" Gray runs past me and into Jace's arms

"Glad to know all those years of diaper changes are being appreciated" I give Simon a hug. Instead of greeting be he just stares at Jace and the giving me a unapproving look. "We had a lot to talk about".

"Even though your hair suggests that talking was barely involved" he says sarcastically, "but if you say you were just talking, I believe you"

"Thanks for watching him" I smile, "and sorry for being late"

"It's fine" he smiles too, "just do me one little favor. Don't get hurt". He gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading to work.

"Breakfast?" Jace asks while carrying Gray in one arm.

"Breakfast" I agree and we get back into the car.

* * *

Jace's POV

"Dude where are you?" Alec asks with his mouth full of food over the phone, "we have an appearance on Late Night with Ragnor tonight". It's been a couple of days since everything happened between me and Claryn

"I know" I sigh, "and I promise I'll make it back".

"You better" he threatens, "I'm kind of running out of excuses here. I can't keep covering for you". He hangs up and I return to packing my suitcase. Clary gives Gray his lunch and then joins me.

"Do you have to go so soon?" She pouts. I want to hug her and hold her, but we agreed that in front of Gray we had to be a bit more controlled.

"You know I have work" I roll my eyes, "but I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Okay" she's still pouting.

I grab my suitcase and grab my jacket before saying goodbye to Gray. I step out and Clary jumps up to kiss me now that she knows that Gray can't see us.

"I'll se you in a little bit" I say when she pulls away, instead of answering she just gives me one final peck and pulls away.

I'm sitting in my gate at the airport waiting for my flight to board. Next time I come see Gray, I'll teach him how to play guitar, so I'm looking online for kid sized guitars. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I'm ready to tell Alec I'm on my way, but the caller ID actually says Clary.

"Hey babe" I start, but she interrupts me rambling on distressed. I can't really tell what's happening, but all it takes is 3 words, Gray, Accident, and hospital, for me to run out of the airport and into the first cab. All the way to the hospital I can't stop worrying. I have never felt like this before.

"Clary" I wave as I enter the emergency room, "Clary, What happened?"

"I was just washing the dishes when Gray started jumping on the couch" she says out of breath, "I told him to sit down, and he did. But, as soon as I turned around he started again. The next thing I knew, he was on the ground screaming with his head bleeding. He hit the back of his head on the coffee table".

"Is he okay?" I worry even more, "where is he?"

"They took him for a scan" she explains, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you. I just freaked out because I was here alone and I didn't know what was happening".

"It's okay Clary" I sigh giving her a hug.

"What about your appearance?" She murmurs into my chest.

"Don't worry about that" I shake my head, "I should be here"

I hold her for a few seconds before she steps away and someone interrupts us.

"Ms. Fairchild?" a young nurse asks

"Yes that's me" she goes up to the nurse and I follow her.

"Your son is with the Doctor now" she points us to the room, "you can go see him now". "Family only" she notices me.

"I'm his father" I state and she lets me through.

"Hey bud" Clary says as we enter the room he's in. There's a doctor there checking his chart, "how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" he says sleepily and Clary and I turn to the doctor. Grays blonde hair looks red at the top I'm guessing from the blood.

"You must be this brave little dudes parents" he puts down the chart and shakes our hands, "I'm Doctor Penhallow. You're son here is very very brave. He had to get stitches, but other than that he should be fine. The scan showed a very small concussion, which shouldn't be a problem. I do want to keep him for overnight observation just because of the way he hit his head. We did give him something for the pain which should make him a little sleepy" he smiles, "but I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about".

"Thanks" I say to him as he leaves the room.

"I guess I'm staying here tonight" Clary sighs.

"Momma" Gray says half asleep, "cuddle?"

"Sure bud" she lies with him gently stroking the front of his head trying to avoid the stitches.

My phone starts ringing and I step out of the room. This time it is Alec and I'm not looking forwards to talking to him.

"Where the hell are you?" He yells

"Hey man" I say as if it where amusing, "turns out I'm not going to make it"

"What!" He yells. I'm guessing he's kind of mad

"I'm actually at the hospital" I explain, "Gray had a little accident".

"Is he alright?" He calms down a little.

"He'll be fine" I take in a deep breath, "but there keeping him here overnight".

"I'll cover for you" he agrees, "but this is the last time. If your not here by the next interview you'll have to deal with Maia on your own". He hangs up and I go back into the room. Clary is still with Gray in his bed, but now they're both asleep. I sit on the couch after turning off the lights. Before I know it I drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

Clary's POV

I wake up at the sound of a door closing. It takes me a little bit to recognize the room, but the. I remember everything that happened last night. Jace enters the room with something in his hands.

"Did I wake you?" He asks and I shake my head, "I brought you a croissant and some coffee"

"Thanks" I take the coffee from him and I notice his suitcase by the bed, "did you sleep here last night?"

"Yeah" he nods taking a bite of his muffin

"You really didn't have to do that" I feel kind of bad that he had to sleep in that tiny couch.

"I wanted to" he sits down on the edge of the bed, "I also went and got you and Gray some clean clothes"

"Thanks again" I press my lips to his, but Gray moves and I instantly pull away.

"Good morning" I poke his belly as his eyes flutter open

"Good morning Momma" he smiles which makes me feel great. I was scared he might still be in pain today.

"Good news" Dr. Penhallow walks into the room, "you're all set to go home".

"Yay!" Gray sits up happily.

"Just make sure he takes something if his head starts hurting" Dr. Penhallow adds, "and keep an eye on him. If his behavior seems weird to you, bring him back in".

"Thank you Doctor" I smile at him as he leaves the room.

Jace's phone beeps a few times as I get Gray ready to leave, and he ignores it. However, it continues to beep and he has no choice but to look at it. I see his face changes suddenly and he seems concerned about something.

"Whats wrong?" I ask folding everything into the bag Jace had brought for us.

"Nothing" he lies frowning.

"Don't lie Jace" I roll my eyes, "tell me"

"Just the press being annoying" he holds his phone up to me and I seen picture of us hugging in the hospital waiting room. "It's talking about how last night I wasn't on Late Night with Ragnor and Alec explained that I couldn't be there due to family commitments, and then someone tweeted a pictures of us in the waiting room last night. They're calling you the mystery redhead". He walks up to the window and peeks behind the blinds. "Now the place is covered with paparazzi"

"How are we getting out of here?" I sit next to Gray who's still in the bed watching TV.

"I'm calling a car service with dark windows" he dials a number, "I'll come get your car from the parking lot later today".

We wait until the driver calls to tell us he's waiting outside. Jace takes the bags to the car and then comes back to get us. He picks up Gray and we head out. We walk all the way to the lobby and I can't believe how many people are ot there just trying to catch a glimpse of Jace.

"Are you ready?" He asks covering Gray with his jacket knowing I don't want him on the news.

"No" I take a deep breath.

"Just stay close" he takes my hand into his and we walk out.

From the hospital door, all the way to the car, I am sucked into a tunnel of yelling and shoving. I can hear people asking questions, but Jace just ignores them and pulls me along. The flash of cameras blind the way, and so many microphones are being shoved in my face. Before I know it we're sitting in the car driving away. Is this how it's going to be from now on?

Gray pops up from under Jace's jacket and is soon distracted by looking out the window. Jace wraps his arm around me and I sink in close to him.

"How was that?" He asks

"Surprisingly" I nod, "not as bad as I had expected".

He laughs and kisses the top of my head.


	9. Chapter 9 - Daddy

Clary's POV

A few days later, the pictures of us leaving the hospital are on every magazine and gossip site. Thankfully, Gray isn't in any of them. Well, at least his face isn't. Jace went back to L.A to deal with all of this press. He offered to stay, but I insisted that he had to go back.

My life goes back to normal. I go to work, I go home and take care of Gray. That's basically all I did before, and all I am doing now. The only difference is that Gray keeps asking about seeing Jace and Auntie Izzy. I want to tell him so much, I just don't know how to do it.

I sit on my couch watching Tv with Gray who's head is no longer hurting at all.

"Open" he hands me his little bag of fruit snacks.

"What do we say Gray Gray?" I ask

"Please" he smiles and I open the bag for him, "thank you, momma"

"You're welcome bud" I stare at him. I had always know he looked a lot like Jace, but now that I've seen them together I can't believe how much alike they are. Apart from my green eyes, Gray is like a mini version of Jace.

I flip through the channels looking for something to watch when I come across some talk show with special guest Rogue Kingdom. All 5 of the guys are the, but Jace sits the closest to the host.

"Look Gray" I point to the television and he looks up from his snack.

"Jace" he points completely forgetting about his fruit snacks.

We watch as they question them about the tour, and new music, and what are the plans for future of the band. Sooner or later, he's going to bring up the picture from the hospital.

"So" the host transitions into another topic, "any lucky girls in the picture?". "Or guys?" He looks at Alec. All of the guys deny any rumors of relationships, except for Jace who doesn't say anything.

"Don't leave me hanging here Jace" the host laughs, "now we have all seen the picture with the redhead... What's the deal there?". He asked, but they luckily don't show the picture. "Now we have seen you with girls before" he starts again, "but this for some reason looks different". "Oh come on" the host insists, "any details?"

Jace just shakes his head. "She's one special girl" he smiles, "I can tell you that". They move on to another topic and I mute the Tv.

I stare at Gray for a few seconds. I keep waiting for the right time to tell him that Jace is his father, but I'm starting to realize that that moment will never come.

"Come here" I signal and he climbs on top of me, "do you know who that is?"

"That's Jace, momma" he laughs from my obviously silly question.

"Yes" I laugh at his reaction, "yes it is"

"Hey" I look down, "can I tell you a secret". He nods his head smiling. "Do you know how everyone had a daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy" he frowns confused, "I have you momma".

"Yes and I love you" I kiss the top of his head, "and I will always be here for you". "But what if I told you that you do have a daddy?". I feel my voice crack slightly.

His eyes widen in surprise, "I do?"

"Yes you do" I try smiling, "who do you think it is?"

"Mr. Beck from the store?" He asks tilting his head.

"No silly" I can't help but laugh and tickle him, "it's Jace!".

"Really?" He smiles, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"You like Jace, don't you?" I hug him and he nods. "Good" I say to myself. I'm not sure that he fully understood that, but now it might be a little easier to get the idea in his head.

* * *

Jace's POV

It's been about a month since I got to L.A. and today I'm finally going back to see them. Press is done, and I have a few weeks of vacation before we start working on new music. I have already been working on a few songs of my own.

"Hey babe" I get to Clary's place just as she's ready to head out for work. I lean down and give her a quick kiss. I have missed he so much. I tried calling at least every other day to talk to Clary and Gray while I was gone, and I'm so excited to finally see them.

"Hey" she smiles, "it's good you're here. I have to get to work. Can you look after Gray while I do the dinner shift?"

"Sure" I pull her close, "but I'd rather look after you". I lean down to give her another kiss, a more intense one this time.

"I really have to go" she whispers and I let her push away, "I'll see you in a few hours".

She walk away and I walk in to find Gray playing with his trucks. He can't see me when I walk in since he's facing the other way, so I walk quietly and kneel down behind him.

"That's one cool truck dude" I say and he jumps a little. He doesn't say anything when he turns around. Instead, he just wraps his arm around my neck and gives me a big hug. I pick him up hugging him back.

"I missed you" he grins.

"I missed you too little man" I put him down and we play with his trucks.

We play for a really long time until he says he's hungry. I start freaking out a little, but try remaining calm infront of Gray. Luckily, I find spaghetti and pre made sauce, which is the only thing I know how to make on my own. I sit across from Gray as we eat the surprisingly good meal I made. When we're done, Gray is basically covered from head to toe in pasta sauce. I don't want Clary to find a mess when she gets home, so I get Gray undressed and put him in a bath. Then I remember his stained clothes. So I leave him for a seconds to throw those in the washing machine. However, when I get back he's not in the tub. The floors all wet though.

"Come on Gray" I say when I spot Gray naked in the living room, "let's finish your bath and get you into some pajamas so when mommy gets home she finds everything clean and perfect"

"No!" He yells smiling and starts running around. I chase after him, and it doesn't take me too long to swoop him up and back into the tub. How does Clary deal with this on her own. She deserves an award or something.

We finish his bath, I get him into his pajamas, and then I sit him down to distract him with some cartoon while I clean the messy kitchen and wet floor. I haven't cleaned my own house since I moved to L.A, so this is a little weird for me. I make it work, though.

"Sorry I'm not done yet" Clary texts me, "it's been a long night. Be there soon".

"Mommy's going to be home soon" I poke Gray's belly and he yawns and his head bobs. "I think it's time for bed".

I pick him up and put him in his bed. His room is small, a little too much. I feel kind of bad knowing that they have been living in this tiny condo while I have been soaking in luxury.

"Goodnight" I turn off the light.

"Can you lie down with me?" He asks sleepily just as I'm about to leave the room.

"Yeah, sure" I squeeze into his twin sized bed.

"I had fun today" he smiles, his eyes closing.

"I had fun too" I agree.

"I love you daddy" he says drowsily and I can't believe what he just said. I thought he didn't know, how could he have known.

"I love you too" I whisper but he's already asleep.

* * *

Clary's POV

"Hey, I'm here" I say as I walk into my condo and spot Jace walking out of Grayson's room. His face is full of shock, but I can't tell if it's good or if it's bad. "What's wrong?"

"I just... Umm" he runs a hand through his hair, "Grayson just called me daddy"

"He did" now I'm shocked too.

"I thought he didn't know" he shakes his head.

"Actually I told him" I wait for a reaction, "but I didn't think he understood what I was saying".

Suddenly he picks me up and spins me around before pressing his lips to mind, "I love you so much".

"I love you too" I blush, "so where is the little guy?"

"He's fed, bathed, and put to bed" he holds his chin up proudly.

"I'm impressed" I nod approvingly, "how did that go?"

"Flawlessly" he lies and I stare at him waiting for the truth, "Alright! It was a bit of a mess"

"It's hard isn't it" I laugh.

"I can't believe you do all that by yourself" he pulls me closer. "Your like superwoman"

"Oh" I get on my toes, "you should know".

He wraps his arms right under my butt and lifts me up as I wrap and legs around him. My hands find their way to the back of his neck. My back arches and he plants kissed on my collar bone as he finds his way back to my mouth. The kiss grows steamier and steamier, and all I want to do is move it to my bedroom. He suddenly pulls away and stares at me.

"Move in with me" he says and I can't help but look at him in shock.

"What?" I stand up pulling away slightly

"Come back to L.A with me" he grins, but I'm not sure if this is amusing or not.

"I don't know Jace" I shake my head.

"We'll be together more time" he explains, "and I can see Gray whenever I want".

"Ok" I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth and by the look on his face, neither can he, "ok"

He smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen before picking me back up and taking me to my bedroom as we continue kissing.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lots of Changes

_Hey guys! So I have a couple of things to say before the chapter, 3 to be exact._

 _1) I'm so sorry if you couldn't See chapter 10 before. I accidentally uploaded chapter 9 twice and had to take it down._

 _2) you might notice I changed the name of the story. Never be Alone was kind of something that popped into my head when I first posted the story. Hereafter just suits the story better._

 _3) thanks so much for your suggestions and comments. I really appreciate them so so much and take every single one into account. I even try to incorporate some of the stuff that you suggest, so if you have anything you'd like to see leave it in a review and it might appear in the story._

 _So without further ado, the chapter..._

* * *

Clary's POV

I've been packing all of our stuff into boxes for the past few days. Wow, I can't believe I am moving. How did my life change so much in just a few weeks?

"So these have everything that's in the kitchen cupboards" I explain to Jace who's helping me pack, "and that box over there has all of Grayson's toys, except the ones that I put on the couch".

"Do I pack those?" He asks referring to the toys on the couch,

"No" I says as I tape up one of the boxes, "those are coming with us".

"Alright" he goes get a glass of water and the door bell rings, "I'll get that".

"Jace" I hear my mother's voice coming from the door and I am frozen solid.

"Hello Jocelyn" he greets her and she walks in.

"Mom!" I say surprised.

"It's nice to see you too, honey" she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I usually go see my mom at least once a month. It's only a couple of hours driving, but I haven't gone since Jace found out.

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying not to sound ungrateful.

"I wanted to see my daughter and grandson" She looks at me like I'm in trouble, "especially now that my daughter has decided to move to Los Angeles".

"I'll go get Gray" Jace excuses himself from the conversation and heads out to pick up Gray from playing in the park with the neighbors

"Were you ever planning to tell me?" She's pissed off.

"Well..." I dont really have an answer for that. I didn't plan on not telling her, but I didn't really plan on telling her either.

"What's gotten into your head Clary?" She starts yelling a little, "Moving in with Jace"

"You say it like he's a stranger" I fight back, "we were together for 3 years before"

"Yeah" she nods, "and you haven't seen him in 5 years, Clary. People change".

"He's Gray's dad" I shake my head trying to ignore everything she's saying, "I don't want Gray to go through what I went through with dad".

"Jace is not your father Clary" her tone gets a little more compassionate, "he's not going to leave if you don't move in with him".

"How do you know that?" I hear my voice crack as I hold back tears.

"Because you're father has a lot of problems" she explains, "he can't commit. Change scares him. But Jace isn't like your father". I remain silent and she brings me into a hug. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have Jace in Gray's life. I just want you to think this through, Clary. Make sure this is really what you want before you make a drastic decision".

Later that day, after my mom leaves and Gray is already in bed, I have time to think everything over my head. Maybe we are rushing into this a little too much. Im certain that I want Jace to be there for Jace, but do I want to be with Jace.

"Hey" I see if his awake next to be.

"What is it babe?" He says, his voice raspy.

"Do you think this is the right choice?" I wonder and it immediately catches his attention.

"Why are you having second thoughts?" He turns to face me.

"I just.." I take a deep breath, "what if this doesn't workout. Us, I mean. We're not the same people we used to be".

"I know" he agrees, "and I had those exact same doubts before asking you"

"You did?" I pout

"Yes" he nods and runs a hand through my hair, "but I am willing to take the chance".

"What about Gray?" I keep wondering, "you just came into his life. If this doesn't work I don't want him to be disappointed"

"Take a chance Clary" he presses his forehead to mine before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"Okay" I nod still wondering what if. But I'm willing take the chance to find out.

"Is this it?" Gray says as we pull up to Jace's house. He climbs over me to see out the window. We took a plane to get here, but Jace had most of our stuff shipped so it won't be here for a couple of days.

"This is it" Jace explains as the driver parks the car.

"Wow" Gray smiles surprised and I have to agree. It's not that big of a house compared to the other ones in this neighborhood, but it's extremely luxurious. It's made mostly out of glass and wood, there's a long driveway with a 3 car garage, and even from the outside I can see an infinity pool.

"So this is your house" I look at the amazing view and Jace stands next to me

"It's just 2 bedroom, 2 1/2" bathrooms" he explains, "but it works".

"This is amazing" I smile and he wraps his arms around me.

"You're amazing" he kisses my temple and we head inside to checkout the house.

This house is more than I could have ever pictured myself living in. The living room flows perfectly into the kitchen and the dining room. The master bedroom in incredible, and the master bath is bigger than the room I used to have. To my surprise, he had already had someone decorate Grayson's room. He's so excited when he sees it that I tear up a little. I can't help but cry a little when he jumps into Jace's arms and tells him he loves the room. I'm glad I made this decision.

I wander off while Jace is showing the pool to Gray and stumble across Jace's room. It has a huge fish tank that covers most part of a wall, a huge Tv, and the biggest bed I've ever seen. I run my hand over the sheets, Egyptian cotton no doubt.

"So?" He comes stand behind me

"This is your room?" I ask looking at the bed

"This is our room" he corrects me and kisses the side of my neck. I'm about to turn around and pull him down onto the bed when Gray runs in.

"Come see momma" he takes my hands and starts pulling me out of the room, "there's a whole room full of guitars".

* * *

A few days later, the rest of our stuff finally gets here. Jace had some meeting with his label today, so I have taken it upon myself to get these boxes unpacked. Isabelle picked up Gray earlier today to spend the day with him, and they should be back any minute now. I asked her where they were going and she said the mall, so I feel kind off bad for Gray because Izzy that girl will shop and she will not drop. I also asked her to bring me some food because I'm starving. I'm so hungry, I'm actually starting to get kind of nauseous.

"Hey" Izzy walks into the house with Gray whose eating some ice cream, "here's your food". She has at least a dozen bags from different stores. We go into the kitchen and I sit on the counter. Izzy lifts Gray so he sits on one of the high stools.

"Did you bore Gray with all the shopping?" I ask opening up the food and spotting the huge hamburger.

"I actually got him a bunch of stuff" she smiles proud of herself.

"He has clothes Izzy" I start eating my burger, "you didn't have to get him anything"

"I wanted to" she gloats, "plus this little man was such a great shopping companion". She hugs him and I notice his face dripping with chocolate ice cream.

"Well you better get your little shopping companion cleaned up before that ice cream ends up on his shirt" I say trying to sound threatening since she knows I don't like him having too much sugar.

She goes get Gray cleaned up in the half bathroom and I finish eating my burger, the fries, and a milkshake.

"Did you finish the burger?" She says with her eyes wide open. I don't understand the shock, "those are the biggest burgers ever. I have never seen Jace finish one of those, let alone the fries and the shake".

"I was hungry" I shrug, but she looks at me not finding my excuse believable.

She stays over for a while helping me organize my clothes in my closet. Eventually it's only her organizing since she kept yelling at me for not doing it right.

"Remind me to take you shopping next time" she sighs looking at my clothes. My head suddenly spins and I feel my stomach churn. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the whole burger. I bolt to the bathroom and spew my guts out in the toilet. I haven't gotten sick to my stomach since Gray was born. I guess I didn't have time to be sick. I had forgotten how horrible it felt.

"Clary?" Izzy walks into the bathroom, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" I flush the toilet but stay sitting in the floor, "you were right. I shouldn't have eaten the that whole thing".

"Have you been nauseous lately?" She frowns.

"A little I guess" I get up and reach for my toothbrush, "but I haven't been eating that well with all the moving". She stares at me for a few seconds waiting for me to say something. Then I realize why she asked that. There's no way. "I'm not pregnant Izzy" I spit out a little defensively.

"I'm just saying" she shakes her head and throws her hands in the air, "your boobs have been looking mighty fine lately"

"Izzy!" I shriek a little offended, "there's just no way". I start brushing my teeth.

"Okay then" she nods.

My head start going over how crazy it would be if I did get pregnant. Do the whole thing again but with Jace by my side. I remember everything that happened when I was pregnant with Gray, and I just wish I could have shared that with Jace. But there's just no way. I would have missed a period, and I would be much more nauseous. My morning sickness was horrible with Gray. There's no way I'm pregnant.

"So your birthday is next week" Izzy changes the topic

"Yeah, 22" I respond and then everything sinks into perspective. If my birthday is coming up, that means I did miss my period. I turn slowly to facade Isabelle "Oh my god".

"Oh, Clary" she laughs, "22 is not old, no need to get all worked up"

"No Izzy" my voice cracks, "I think I really might be pregnant".

"I'll go get you a test" she rushes to grab her bag.

"No, wait" I stop her, "I don't want the paparazzi to think you're pregnant". I take a deep breath, "I'll go. They won't know who I am. Just stay here with Gray".

I run in and out of the store with my hood up. I'm not recognizable, but that picture from the hospital was in the news a few weeks ago so I don't want to take any chances.

"Did you get it?" She asks when I walk back into the house. She's sitting on the living room floor playing with Gray, the Tv playing some cartoon.

"Yeah" I say in a really low voice, "I'll be right back". I go into the bathroom and open the test. I stare at it for a few seconds remembering how it felt 5 years ago. For some reason, I'm more nervous now than when I was 17. This could change everything. I do what I'm supposed to do and set a timer on my phone.

"How long?" Izzy ask when I go back into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"I set a timer" I say, almost a whisper, and my voice cracks like I'm about to cry. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. The hug says it all.

After a few minutes the timer on my phone goes off and I just sit there for a few more seconds.

"Do you want me to look at it for you?" She offers

"No" I shake my head and get up, "I can do it".

I walk slowly into the bathroom trying to stall as long as possible. I stare at myself in the mirror as I grab the little white stick from the counter. This is it. I turn the stick around and stand ther emotionless.

Pregnant.

* * *

 _So, a lot is going to happen now._

 _I want to hear your opinions on what should happen._

 _How should Jace find out?_

 _What should Clary have?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11 - A Threat

Jace's POV

After a day full of meeting and new music, I get home to find Clary and Gray already asleep. I guess it is kind of late, but I didn't want to stop working on the news songs. I a, so excited for this new album, it's nothing like we've ever done before.

I go into Gray's room and kiss his head before going into my own room. Clary's already asleep on the bed, so I try to be as quiet as possible as I change into just my boxers and slide into the bed. I lean towards Clary and hug her. How different would our lives be right now if I had t left for L.A, if I wouldn't have gotten Clary pregnant, if she would have come with me. I feel bad knowing everything she went through alone. I was the one who wasn't careful enough. I wish I would have been there for her. I wish I could have seen Gray grow up. But I wish I hadn't ruined her life by getting her pregnant at 17.

* * *

Clary's POV

I wake up the following morning to find Jace fast asleep besides me. Before I can even think twice about how I'm supposed to tell him I'm pregnant, my stomach churns. I run to the guest bathroom so I don't wake him up and throw up. I don't even know how long I'm in there before I go snuggle under a blanket in the living room couch.

"Good morning babe" Jace walks out of our room and comes kiss my forehead, "you want some coffee?"

"Umm..." I'm about to answer yes but then I remember, "No, but could you make me some tea?"

"Of course" he smiles and heads to the kitchen that's right behind me, "what about some breakfast?"

"I'm really not that hungry" I slightly lie.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah" I nod, lying again.

The door to Grays room opens up and he walks out half asleep with his hair all messy. He rubs his eyes and yawns before noticing us. He walks over to the couch and climbs on to snuggle with me.

"Good morning bud" I run a hand through his hair. He's slowly starting to wake up.

"Gray" Jace says from the kitchen, "want some breakfast buddy?". Gray doesn't answer, he just nods.

"Go tell daddy what you want for breakfast" I encourage him and he runs into the kitchen.

After a little while, the house starts smelling strongly of scrambled eggs and bacon, which makes my stomach churn again. This time I try to control it as long as possible, and eventually it passes. I forgot how much I hated morning sickness.

"So" Jace comes over to give me my tea and sits next to me as Gray eats his breakfast, "I have to go to Alec's today. I have to go over some melodies with him, but I'm actually going over there because He has a new boyfriend".

"Really?" I'm glad Alec finally came out of the closet. I guess we all new in High School, but he wouldn't admit it. "Wait" I shake my head, "what does that have to do with you?"

"He doesn't want to introduce us to him" he explains, "so I thought if go over there he'd have no choice".

"Maybe you should give them some privacy Jace" I feel kind of bad for Alec.

"I just want to see him" he laughs, "make sure he's real, not just Alec's imagination".

I roll my eyes at him and he goes take a shower. I get up to put my mug in the dishwasher and clean up Gray's plate as well.

"Momma" he asks looking up at me from the stool he's sitting on, "Can we go to the park today?"

"Sure buddy" I agree, "but you have to make your bed and brush your teeth first".

He jumps off the stool and runs to his room. I go after him to make sure he's doing everything right, especially brushing his teeth. Then I get him changed and his hair fixed. I leave him to play in his room while I go get ready myself.

"I'll see you later" Jace gives me a kiss and starts making his way to the front door.

"Wait" I call out to him convincing myself I have to tell him today, "can we go have dinner tonight?"

"Yeah" he smiles, "I'll make a reservation someplace nice".

I smile back and he leaves to go to Alec's house.

* * *

"Did you tell him? Did you tell him?" Izzy comes by Jace's house after Gray and I come back from the park. "How'd it go?"

"I haven't told him" I look at her and shake my head, "I'm telling him during dinner tonight. Speaking of which, can you babysit?"

"Yeah" she agrees noticing Gray is nowhere to be seen, "where's the little firecracker anyway?"

"I just got him down for a nap" I raise my eyebrows remembering the chaos that has happened in here a few minutes ago, "he was super cranky when we got home, and he didn't want to take a nap. After a tantrum, I told him he was on time out in his room. When I went to check on him, he was fast asleep. He should be up in about half an hour".

"Where's Jace?" She questions

"He is at your brothers house, snooping" I grin and she immediately realizes what I mean.

"He's dating Magnus Bane" Izzy smiles.

"Really!" I can't believe it. Magnus Bane, the incredible gown designer. I wouldn't have ever imagined Alec dating someone like that, but apparently they are really happy.

"He's just a little shy about it" Izzy shrugs, "but Magnus is so nice".

* * *

Later that day we head out to dinner, leaving Izzy at home with Gray. I can barely hear anything Jace says with my heart beating in my ears. I have never been so nervous about something before. We get to a fancy restaurant, and the host takes us to our table. This restaurant is beautiful. I'm pretty sure I've never had a meal in such a luxurious restaurant.

"Thank you Greg" Jace thanks the host with first name basis. He must come here pretty often. He pulls out my chair for me before sitting down himself.

We have a lovely time, but when dessert comes I still haven't told him anything. Every time I convince myself to tell him, I back down. When he asks for the check, still nothing. Why can't these words come out of my mouth. It felt so easy to tell him Grayson was his son, but now it feels like someone is sticking a knife in my stomach.

"Jace" I say in a low voice just as he's paying, "there's a reason I wanted us to have dinner tonight"

His phone starts to ring interrupting me. He looks down to see who's calling. "it's just Maia" he hangs up, "I'll call her later".

"Okay" I take a deep breath and continue, "so I have to tell you something, something important" His phone rings again and he's getting annoyed. He hangs up again and places his phone on the table. "I..." I try to continue, but the phone rings again and he looks at me for forgivenesses.

"I'm sorry babe" he picks up his phone.

"Answer it" I smile encouragingly, "it's clearly something important".

He excuses himself from the table and heads to a more secluded side of the restaurant to talk on his phone. While he's gone, the waiter brings back his credit card and I thank him. What could be so important that Maia had to call him at 9 o'clock at night. Suddenly, Jace stumbles back in a rush.

"We have to go" He grabs his credit card quickly and I grab my purse.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. Something must have happened for him to be this worked up.

"I'm not completely sure, but Maia wants us to meet her at our house ASAP" we start walking to the exit.

As soon as we get to the glass door, I see the massive amounts of paparazzi waiting for him to come out. What the hell is happening?

"Just look forwards" He takes my hand into his and we walk out of the building.

So many lights flash at the same time that I feel blinded for a seconds. This feels like harassment honestly, but I do as Jace said and just look forwards. I try to make out what they are all asking, but the noise is too much. This is like ten times the amount of people that waited for us outside of the hospital. The only thing keeping me grounded is Jace's hand locked with mine.

We duck into the car, but he doesn't let go of my hand. The car ride to Jace's house is quiet. He doesn't say anything, but I can feel the tension building in his muscles just by sitting next to him.

"Is it usually like this?" I say gasping, but he just shakes his head with a blank expression on his face.

When we get there, we rush inside seeing that Maia and the rest of the guys are here already.

"What's going on?" Jace asks as soon as we walk through the front door.

"Where's Gray?" I excuse myself from their conversation and go talk to Izzy who's in the kitchen.

"He's watching TV in your room" she explains

"Do you know what's going on here?" Maybe she heard something from the guys.

"Some press issue" she shakes her head, "but I'm sure it's a fake rumor that will go away in a few days". Then she smiles, "did you tell him?"

"I didn't have the chance" I sigh and go stand by Jace in the living room.

"Doug is threatening to expose Jace's story if we don't pay him a fair amount of money" Maia explains.

"He can't do that" Jace half yells, "can he?"

"He actually can" Maia nods, "there's really nothing that can stop him from telling the story".

"Well there's one thing" Alec remarks.

"Dude" Declan steps in, "you should do it".

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" Eric says from the couch and Gage just stares at them.

"Jace you're not giving any money to that asshole" I shake my head thinking I know what they are talking about.

"There's no way I'm giving him anything" Jace reassures me, "that's not what they are talking abou". I am utterly confused. "If I go out there and tell my story, Doug won't have anything to use against us" he explains.

"He can't threaten us anymore" I catch on.

"But I won't do it if you don't want to" he grabs my hands and everyone stares at me waiting for my answer.

"Do it" I encourage even if I really don't want Gray on the news, "you should do it".

"Okay then" Maia pulls out her phone, "then I'll set up a press release for tomorrow". She turns to the rest of the band now, "and if you four get asked about it, no comment, until further notice". They all nod understandingly. "Isabelle" Izzy comes closer, "I know that technically I can't tell you what to do, but I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet also".

"Yes, of course" Izzy nods. They all leave leaving Jace and I alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry" he brings me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I guess I figured it would happen eventually" I sigh, "it's okay".

We go into our bedroom to find Gray asleep on our bed. Jace picks him up and takes him to his room while I change into pajamas. When he gets back, he changes into his boxers and comes lie down next to me. I snuggle close to him running my hands down his tatted arms softly.

"I'm sorry our evening got ruined" he apologizes, "what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Jace" my voice cracks and I have to take a breath

"Hey" he runs a hand through my hair, "it's alright, you can tell me anything".

"I'm pregnant" I just blurt out without thinking twice about it.

He stares at me blankly for a few seconds. I need him to do something, talk, frown, cry, anything so I can tell what he's thinking.

"Marry me" he blurts out suddenly and the world around us stops.

* * *

 **Go check out hereafterfanfic. wordpress. com to see pictures of what I think some things in the story look like!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Statement

Clary's POV

 _Previously..._

 _"Jace" my voice cracks and I have to take a breath_

 _"Hey" he runs a hand through my hair, "it's alright, you can tell me anything"._

 _"I'm pregnant" I just blurt out without thinking twice about it._

 _He stares at me blankly for a few seconds. I need him to do something, talk, frown, cry, anything so I can tell what he's thinking._

 _"Marry me" he blurts out suddenly and the world around us stops..._

* * *

"What!" I laugh nervously, "Marry you? Jace, I just told you I'm pregnant"

"One more reason for us to get married" he smiles getting up from th bed.

"This isn't something you can just blurt out like that" I kneel on the edge of the bed.

"Clary" he takes a deep breath, "I've known we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together since high school, and you know it too. We're finally getting the chance to do that". He kneels down on one knee near the edge where I am. "Marry me, Clary". He takes off one of the rings he normally wears and holds it towards me. "This was my grandmother's" he explains, "I found it in my mother's things when she passed away. My dad would never had let me take it, but that's why I didn't tell him". "But I can buy you another one if you want" he mutters nervously. The ring is lovely. Rose gold with a rose tinted gem in the middle adorned with intricate designs.

"This ring is lovely Jace" I smile looking at it.

"Is that a yes?!" His eyes grow and a smile starts forming in the corner of his mouth. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what to do. I wanted to take things slow, but so many things have happened since then. He's right, I do want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes" I slightly whisper, "Yes!". He gets up and I jump into his arms. His hands go straight under my butt to hold me up as our lips meet and he slowly lowers me down to the ground. We separate and he slides the ring into my finger. I look up into his golden eyes and can't help but smile.

"I love you" he leans down and presses his forehead to mine.

"I love you too" I tilt my head up and press my lips to his again.

* * *

"Izzy" I open the door surprised to see her. I thought she had a photo shoot today, "what are you doing here?".

"I thought I'd come over and watch the press release with you" she smiles and lets herself in.

we walk towards the living room, "I thought you were busy".

"I finished the shoot early and rushed here" she sits on the couch next to Gray, "hey my favorite little nephew". She hugs him and he climbs onto her lap.

I go into the kitchen and leave Hray to tell her how Daddy's going to be on TV. He's really excited to see him. I get Izzy and I some coffe, but when I'm putting it down on the coffee table, Izzy grabs my hand.

"What is that?" She asks and I do t understand, "you're wearing Jace's ring".

"Umm..." I sit down and stare at the ring. "I told him last night"

"And what did he say?" She shrieks.

"He asked me to marry him" I shrug.

"What!" She yells, and all I can do is nod. "Aww, this is so exciting. There's so much to plan. We have to get a dress, and choose a color scheme, and plan a..."

"Izzy! Calm down" I laugh and she stops ranting, "we agreed that we'd wait a bit before actually getting married".

"Really?" She raises and eyebrow, "you and Jace aren't really known for taking things slow"

I'm about to fight back when Gray starts saying "daddy's on Tv" and pointing. We all turn our attention to the screen and forget about the previous topic.

Jace steps into a room full of men and woman with tape recorders and cameras. As soon as he steps in, the room is filled with flashes of light. The camera zooms into the table where Jace takes a seat. He has a couple of security guards behind him, but you can barely see them because of how the camera is just focusing on Jace. His hair is tidy, and he's wearing his most presentable, but not fancy, clothes.

"Welcome" he clears his throat to get everyone's attention, "I'd like to thank everyone for being her in such short notice. I have always had a very open relationship with my fans. I like being open about my life, and all the gossip never really bothered me before. However...". He swallows the lump I'm sure is in his throat, "because of recent events in my personal life, I haven't been completely honest. There have been a few articles stating that I have a new girlfriend, and they are partially correct. The so called "mystery redhead" is indeed my girlfriend. Her name is Clary". He nods and takes a deep breath. I take a deep breath with him and Izzy holds my hand, "she is my best friend, my first love, my number one fan since day one, the love of my life... and the mother of my 4 year old son". The people in the room bursts out into a frantic state, bursting out questions and pictures. "I ask for some privacy since this is all fairly new, and I thank everyone out there who is kind enough to follow my request". He pushes himself up, "no further comments, and leaves the room.

I turn off the TV and feel like I'm breathing for the first time since Jace's statement began. I wonder how much everything is going to change now that everyone knows.

Izzy leaves after a little while and I get some dinner ready. Jace texted me to say that Hodge and Maia called a band meeting, and that he'll be home soon. I eat my dinner with Gray and give him a bath afterwards. After he's all ready for bed in his pajamas, I let him play in the living room for a little while before he has to go to bed. I was hoping Jace would get here before he had to go to bed to say goosnight, but it's getting pretty late and Gray is getting sleepy.

I lie in bed with him rubbing circles on his back as he falls asleep. He snuggles close and hides his face in the crook of my neck. His hair smells like apples from the shampoo and I can't get enough of it.

"Gray?" I ask to see if he's still awake

"What?" He answers.

"You like living here with your dad, right?" I wonder.

"Yeah" he sighs sleepily.

"Would you like it if more people came to live with us?" I try to start getting the idea of a sibling in his head.

"Like Simon?" He's been asking to see Simon for a few days now. They've been talking on video chat, but he wants to see him. Luckily, Simon is flying in a couple of weeks. I have a feeling Izzy has something to do with that, but I don't want to get involved.

"Or like a little brother or sister" I wait for his reaction, "you'd like someone to play with wouldn't you?"

"Yeah" he sighs right before falling asleep. I kiss his little head and step out of the room just as Jace is coming into the house. He throws his keys in the bowl by the entrance and I wait by the kitchen.

"Hey" he wraps his arms around me and gives me a quick kiss, "well, that was crazy"

"I wouldn't know" I pout and roll my eyes, "I want there. You wouldn't let me".

"I'm glad you weren't there" he whispers, "it really was crazy. I'm just glad we got rid of that little son of a bitch. How's Gray?"

"Just fell asleep" I answer and le reaches for my stomach.

"And my little princess?" He kisses my slightly growing belly.

"It could be another prince you know" I tease and he shakes his head.

"It's a girl" he smiles, "I can feel it".

"Well it's a little early to tell" I explain and he stands back up, "but at least we get to see him or her tomorrow at the appointment". Jace made an appointment for me to see a doctor who is used to dealing with pregnant celebrities, not that I am one.

"And then maybe Alec and Magnus could take Gray and I could cook dinner for you?" He asks.

"What's the occasion?" Am I missing something.

"Clary" he laughs, "it's your birthday tomorrow".

"Oh shit" I scoff, "I completely forgot".

"It's okay" he smiles, "a lot has happened in the last couple of days, but it's not everyday that you turn 22".

Wow. 22. It feels like it should be more. 22, engaged, pregnant, and with a 4 year old son. I would have never pictured myself in this position. Still, I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **Go check out hereafterfanfic. wordpress. com to see pictures of what I think some things in the story look like!**

 **So, I need your suggestions on what the baby should be. Boy? Girl? Twins? Triplets?**

 **YOU GET TO CHOOSE!**

 **I have a few names in mind. If you like one of them be sure to leave it in a review, but if you'd like to suggest a different name feel free to do so. Maybe I'll add it to the list.**

 **Girl: Madison, Natalia, Sabrina, Amelia, Hannah**

 **Boy: Cooper, Beckett, Finley, Lachlan**


	13. Chapter 13 - Three, our Lucky Number

Clary's POV

"Ms. Fairchild?" A young nurse asks looking at a clipboard, "Dr. Hannes is ready for you". She smiles and Jace takes my hand as we follow her to the room. I was having such a nice day so far. Jace let me sleep in an took care of Gray in the morning before they brought me breakfast in bed for my birthday. I hadn't slept-in in years. But no I'm just nervous, and Jace is nervous too. He wouldn't admit that he is, I can feel it. I lie down in the bed waiting for the doctor with Jace sitting besides me.

"Are we going to see like a baby today?" He asks confused. I've been through this before, but it's all new to him,

"I'm not that far along" I laugh a little, "I'm guessing it just going to be like a little blob".

"Oh" he seems disappointed so I grab his hand and smile just as the door opens.

"Hello Clarissa" a tall woman with dark hair walks in, "I'm Dr. Hannes, it's nice to meet you". She sits in front of me and takes my file from the table. "And you must be Jace" she extends his hand and Jace shakes it. "Nice to meet you too". "So" she continues, "Any symptoms?"

"Umm.." I think, "a little bit of morning sickness, but it's not that bad".

"That's good" she writes something down nodding, "let's get started then".

Placing the file down, she motions to my shirt as starts getting everything ready. I pull up my shirt just under my rib age and look at the small, but already visible, bump that wasn't there a week ago. She puts some cold gel on my stomach and pulls the ultrasound machine closer.

"Alright then" she turns on the machine and starts feeling around my stomach with the probe. "I'm surprised you're already showing" she says as he stares at the screen, "and there's your baby".

We all move in a little to get a better look.

"That's a baby" Jace frowns confused, and Dr. Hannes smiles amused.

"I told you it would be just a blob" I laugh looking at him.

"Look" Dr. Hannes says, "this larger rounder part is the head, and this slimmer blob is the part, and then this small line here is a tini tiny arm starting to form. You're about nine weeks along. And your really showing. It's going to be a big baby".

She continues talking, but I can't stop looking at the monitor and imagining what it will be like when it's born and we actually have a baby. I won't be alone this time.

"Wait a second" Dr. Hannes hits a few keys on the monitor.

"What is it?" Jace takes the words right out of my mouth, "is something wrong?"

"Not exactly" she points to the monitor, "see this?"

"Yeah" Jace says and the I notice what she noticed, "the baby".

"Well" she moves the bribe around a little, "and this?"

"What is that?" Jace asks and I can't believe my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I sigh surprised.

"That, Mr Herondale" Dr. Hannes explains, "is another baby"

"A...a...another baby" he chokes and I am in shock.

"Look here" she points to the monitor, "that's one placenta, one amniotic sac, and one heartbeat. Then if I move to this side there's another placenta, another amniotic sac, and another heartbeat".

Jace and I look at each other, and then back at Dr. Hannes. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"You are having twins" she smiles handing me a napkin to clean my stomach, "congratulations".

* * *

After the appointment, Jace and I sit in his car. I'm waiting for him to say something, and I am certain he is doing the same.

"So..." He begins, but has nothing else to say.

"Yeah" I nod knowing why he can't talk.

"This is a good thing" he finally smiles, but I don't buy it.

"Jace" I gasp, "twins. As in two. As in we are going to have three kids".

"And we'll be fine" he turns towards me as much as he can in the cramped car. "At least I think so".

"You're right" I realize when he starts getting worried, "we'll be okay. There's two of us now".

He doesn't respond, but his phone rings and he answers.

"Hey Izzy" he greets, "we're on our way.". He stops talking and roll his eyes, "don't be so pushy. Well tell you all about it when we get there. Yes you can come Next time".

He hangs up and starts the car. I turn the radio on, and we head to Izzy's place barely talking on the way there.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Izzy takes me into a big hug as she opens the door when we get to her house.

"Happy Birthday!" I can hear Gray scream from somewhere inside the house. He's been saying it over and over again since this morning.

"Thank you Izzy" I hug her back.

We go into the living room and it's all decorated with balloons, streamers and a banner. Gage, Eric, Declan, and Alec are waiting for me. Next to Alec stands someone I don't know, but I'm guessing it's the famous Magnus Bane. I have heard so much about him, but I had never seen him.

Once everyone has given me my happy birthday hug, Gray runs over to where Izzy and I are sitting. I can't help but picture 3 little kids running towards me, and the thought makes me a little nauseous.

"Can we give her the surprise now?" Gray asks Izzy pouting and batting his eyes.

"What surprise?" I smile at Gray's way of getting what he wants.

"Way to keep a secret little man" Izzy runs a hand through his hair and stands up. "Come on" she holds a hand out for me and I take it standing up.

She takes me into her closet and Gray follows behind us. I'm pretty sure her closet is bigger than my condo. Rows and rows of shoes line the walls, and the glass jewelry displays are brightly lit up. I really don't get what we're doing in here.

"Your closets lovely Iz" I turn around to look at her who is waiting by the door, "but what am I doing here?"

She doesn't answer, she just smiles. I feel a hand on my back and my heart stops. I jump scared and turn around to see what's behind me.

"Simon!" I jump up and hug him.

"Happy Birthday!" He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you" I admit burying my face in his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Clary" he sighs and we separate.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask and Gray comes give Simon a hug as well even though he clearly knew he was here.

"Well" he begins to explain, "Isabelle invited me to surprise you for your birthday, but that's not all". He crosses his arms and smirks, "I got a promotion and I am being transfers to L.A."

"Oh my god Simon" I hug him again, "that's amazing. I'm so excited".

"And you're engaged" he raises an eyebrow, "and pregnant too".

"I know" I take a breath, "I should have told you, but things have been crazy around here".

"Well" he crosses him arms and smiles proudly, "I'm here now. No more secrets. I'm here for you whatever the problem is".

"Well" I wince not believing I'm about to tell him this. "I do have one thing I haven't told anyone".

Izzy and Simon both stare at me waiting, but I just wish I hadn't said anything. Maybe I should have talked things over with Jace before telling people. There's no going back now.

"I'm having twins..." The words come out heavy, and their jaws drop.

* * *

"You really think we can do this?" I ask Jace as we lie in bed late at night.

"I think we can do anything if we're together" he leans closer and I can't help but laugh, "what?"

"That was way too cheesy" I admit laughing and he kisses my forehead.

"I know it feels like everything is happening so fast" he says with his low voice that keeps me calm, "I feel it too. But we'll just take it one step at a time".

"Can you imagine it?" I look up, "3 kids"

"I'm not ready to imagine that yet" he scoffs and shakes his head, "but we'll definitely need some help".

"A year from now" I imagine even if he doesn't want to, "you'll be back from your summer tour. The babies will be about 4 months old. Gray will be in Kindergarten"

"I think I'm getting morning sickness" he jokes and I try not to laugh but fail, "but honestly. I'm actually looking forwards to it".

We snuggle closer and cuddle until we eventually fall asleep.

* * *

 **Well... What do you think?**

 **I wasn't going to make it twins at first, but I got a lot of reviews and PMs asking for twins and realized this might be fun to add to the story.**

 **Now it's time to decide:**

 **Should they be Girl/Girl, Girl/Boy or Boy/Boy?**

 **What should their names be?**

 **Girl Names: Sabrina, Madison, Amelia, Natalia, Julianna, Grace, Hannah, Michaela**

 **Boy Names: Cooper, Beckett, Finley, Lachlan**

 **Some of the names I chose, and others have been suggested. If you like one of them leave it in a review, and if you have another one to suggest leave it in a review as well.**

 **YOU GET TO CHOOSE!**

 **Go check out hereafterfanfic. wordpress. com to see pictures of what I think some things in the story look like!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Home

Clary's POV

It's been weeks since my birthday, and everything in our life seems to be falling into place. I'm about 18 weeks along now, nearing the middle of this pregnancy which seems crazy, and my stomach is definitely growing. Rogue Kingdom's new album is done now, but Jace won't let me listen to it until the release concert in January.

Simon has been staying with Izzy since he moved. They claim it's just while "he finds a place of his own", but he all suspect it's for another completely different reason. They keep denying any claims of them dating. I am not buying it, though. Alec and Magnus are living together now as well. The band's been about the same, with the exception of Gage who found himself a nice little girlfriend. I haven't met her yet, but Jace tells me that it's weird seeing him in a serious relationship with a nice girl.

The press has been hot on our trail for sometime now. First, the ring sparked rumors of us being engaged, which were then confirmed through Jace's social media. Then, they snapped a picture of us leaving Dr. Blackthorn's office which created countless rumors. However, as my belly grows, they have been reporting about the pregnancy non stop. In the few months I have been in L.A. I have gotten used to the press. It's not that it doesn't bother me anymore, it's just that I have grown to accept that this is my life now.

Telling Luke and my mother that I am pregnant again wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I wanted to call her, but Jace insisted that we do it in person. We flew out, leaving Grayson with Izzy and Simon just for one night, to go tell them. I guess she could have taken it worse, but she wasn't at all happy at first. She said how could we let this happen a second time, and how we should have taken things slower. Eventually, she calmed down and slowly started to get excited about having more grandchildren. It turned out to be a pleasant visit, even if at one point Luke looked like he wanted to strangle Jace to death.

"Come on" Jace rushes Gray and I out of the house, "I have a surprise for you".

We all get into my new Land Rover Sport that Jace got me to replace my old beat up car since he says is too dangerous. I fought for my poor little car at first, but then I had to admit the new car is pretty amazing. Even though it's technically my car, he drives because I have no idea where he is taking us.

After about a ten minute drive, we pull up to a wooden gate with an intercom system. Jace punches some numbers into it and the gate opens automatically revealing a private driveway.

"What is this place?" I ask amazed as we continue to make our way down the driveway. It's not long, and after only a few seconds a house appears.

It's a big beautiful mediterranean style house, very different from Jace's place. There's a small traffic circle right in front of the entrance and what seems to be a 3 car garage. He parks the car by the garage, and goes help Gray out of his car seat. I step out of the car and look up mesmerized.

"Do you like it?" Jace comes stand besides me.

"It's beautiful" I gasp

"This is the main house" he explains, "it has 4 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, 1 half bathroom, a chef's kitchen with a breakfast nook, a living room, a dinning room, a play room, a screening room, and an office. Down in the basement there's a soundproof music room, a wine cellar and a gym". He points to the other side opposite to the garage, "that's the guest house, complete with a room, a bathroom, a kitchenette and a small living room". "The in the middle towards the back behind those fences there's a big grass yard with a outdoor entertainment space and a pool with it's own slide, trampoline and pool house". I remain quite in shock. This is so pretty. The tree shaded driveway, the huge backyard, the waterfall pool, it all seems straight out of a movie. I wish someday I could live somewhere like this. "And it's all our". I turn around a look up at him unbelievably.

"What?!" Is all I can say.

"Yeah" he nods smiling his cheeky smile, "It's all ours"

"But" I choke out, "you love your house".

"That's the thing" he shakes his head and takes a deep breath as he pick Gray up and places him on his hip, "that's my house. You keep saying it yourself". "Your house" he mocks me. "This" he places his free hand on my shoulder, "this is going to be our house. You, me, Gray and the little munchkins".

"I don't know what to say Jace" I scoff turning to look at the house again, "this is just...More than I ever imagined when I pictured my future house". "What about work?"

"It's a little farther from the city than I'm used to" wraps his arm around me, "but I don't mind getting up a little earlier if my family is exactly where it's supposed to be."

"Can we go check it out?" I ask like a little kid who's asking for candy.

"We will" he laughs to himself, "another day".

"Boo" I pout jokingly.

"If we don't get to Izzy's special announcement party, whatever the hell that means" he murmurs, "we'll be dead before we can ever pack our stuff".

"Do you like it Gray?" I tickle his belly, "do you want to come live here?"

"Mmm..." He tilts his head thinking for a moment before yelling out "Yes!" and making us all laugh.

* * *

We get to Isabel's announcement dinner party a little later and get a death glare from her. Well, except Gray who just gets a big hug and a piece of chocolate. Magnus, Alec, and Simon are already here, as well as the band members and who I'm guessing is Gage's be girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" She patronizes.

"Sorry" Jace laughs a little at her tone, "we got caught up with something".

She then storms into the kitchen and Jace and I can't help but laugh. He joins his friends and I go introduce myself to Gage's girlfriend. Gray is somewhere with Simon, probably playing some game

"Hi" I smile politely, "I'm Clary"

"I know" she looks down shyly, "I mean... I've seen you...you know". She sighs trying to calm herself, "I'm Emma. Emma Carstairs".

"It's nice to meet you" I encourage smiling noticing how nervous she is. "How'd you and Gage meet?"

"My friend snuck us into this party" he explains loosening up a little, "we didn't know it was like a famous people party. I met Gage, but I didn't exactly recognize him that night. Imagine my surprise when he called to see me again and I realized who he was".

"Wow" that is quite a story. Kind off weird to me, since I've known these guys since high school.

"Dinner is ready" Izzy announces and we all go sit down around the dinning room table.

Dinner is delicious and it goes along nicely. Everyone enjoys their meal while making small talk. I try getting something about the new album out of the guys, specially Declan who tends to say things he's not supposed to, but fail at getting any information at all.

As the evening winds down, everyone is waiting for the announcement. They all wait quietly, but then Jace, as subtle as he is, intervenes standing up.

"Just say it Iz" he shrugs, "it's not even that big of an announcement. You're dating Simon. We are all well aware".

"Jace" Izzy frowns and shamed her head, "that's not what this is about".

"Oh" Jace sits back down and I rub his arm.

"I'm the one who has an announcement actually" Alec admits as he and Magnus stand up. "We eloped". The whole room is thrown into a frenzy of congratulations and excitement. I am so happy for them, but even if I am the queen of rushing into things, I can't help but wonder what made them do it.

"That's not all" he continues once the room is calm again. "There's this baby..."

"His name is Max" Magnus adds.

"Yes" Alec seems nervous, "well, he is just a couple of months old and his mother died only a few days after his birth. He also has an older brother, Raphael. He just about to turn 5 in December. They have been in the foster system for a few weeks because their father is nowhere to be found". They look at each other lovingly for a second. "We were thinking of adopting them". The room remains silent for a few seconds.

"I think that's a wonderful idea guys" I get up and hug them.

"A few months ago I would have never imagined that I would have 3 nephews before the year ended" Izzy smiled proudly, "and now look at me".

"Next thing you know" Jace teases, "you'll be moving on from aunt Izzy to mommy".

"Oh no" her face turns serious as soon as the words come out of Jace's mouth, "I promise you that will not be happening any time soon".

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_

 **So I have been getting so many great name suggestions on my PM and the reviews. I'd like to thank all of you for supporting this story. It means a lot to me. I wish I could make every single one of my followers happy by using their suggestions on the story. I really wish I could, but it's not possible. I have to pick what the gender and the names will be from the suggestions and I feel kind of bad knowing some people aren't getting what they want. So, I will be picking name and genders my the majority rule. This is the only way I can think of to make it as fair as possible. I am so sorry if the result isn't really what you wanted, but I am trying my best to please everyone. Maybe your suggestion will be used in future chapters.**

 **BTW... Over 100 reviews! This is amazing. You guys are the best!**

 **This is the last chance to vote on genders as it will probably be announced next chapter. Please leave one gender combination so I can count them quicker and have the chapter done quicker so you can read it ASAP.**

 **As for names, keep leaving suggestions on what names you like (it doesn't have to be from the ones I suggested before). Once the genders are revealed, I will come up with a list of names made up by your suggestions for everyone to vote on.**

 **I really want to thank everyone who is supporting this story. It makes me so happy to read all your reviews and comments. It keeps me motivated knowing that people actually like it! I hope whatever the results are that they please everyone and that everyone can still enjoy the story ! THANKS AGAIN!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Christmas and New Years

_**I have been counting every vote for the genders in my PM and the review and I am amazed. The results were always neck and neck between Girl/Boy and Girl/Girl. it was so close, that 1 vote decided what the genders are. Keep leaving name suggestions since the names won't be announced until the babies are born (Which is only a few chapters away). Even if your name isn't chosen, don't worry because I'm making a list with all the names and these aren't the only babies that will be in this story. Well without further ado, the babies are…**_

* * *

Clary's POV

"Why couldn't we host Christmas?" Jace whines like he's been doing for the last week. He's all well dressed and carrying all the presents.

"Because the house is still flooding with boxes" I explain again and he pouts. He wanted to show off the house he's been going on and on about to everyone. We haven't fully moved in yet, so Izzy offered her house. "I promise we'll do Christmas next year" I kneel down to fix Gray's hair before ringing the doorbell.

The Lightwoods are like family to Jace, so he always spends the big holidays with them. Maryse and Robert, who have been living in L.A. since all their kids moved here, are here. They met Gray when we first moved here. They even told him to call then Grandma and Granpa. Jace suggested I ask my mom and Luke to join us as well, but they had planned a trip to Florida for the holidays.

Izzy opens the door and before she can even say hello he's running in to find Rafael. They have become such good friends since Alec and Magnus adopted him. He turned 5 a few days ago and Magnus threw him an amazing party with all the kids from his Preschool, which got Jace and I thinking about maybe signing Gray up as well.

"Grayson!" I scold and he turns around rolling his eyes. "Come give aunt Izzy a hug". He drags his feet back and does as he's told.

"Merry Christmas" He smiles

"Merry Christmas to you too bud" Izzy laughs from how he's acting right now, "Raf is helping Uncle Simon bake some cookies in the kitchen". That's all it takes for him to run off again. We all walk back to the living room where everyone else is and Jace places the gifts under the tree.

"Clary!" Maryse greets me holding baby Max in her arms. I had forgotten how tiny babies actually are. "Its nice seeing you again. Where's Grayson?"

"In the kitchen" I answer looking at Max peacefully sleeping in her arms. Soon I'll have two tiny babies in my arms.

"Excited to have babies again?" she asks noticing.

"I just forgot how little they are" I grin.

"They grow up fast" she laughs to herself looking over at Isabelle, Alec and Jace who are laughing about something on the other side of the room. Gray runs up to us and hands us both gingerbread cookies. "Enjoy them while they're still little. They'll be off before you even know it".

Later that night, we all sit around the living room opening presents. Before Jace came back into my life, Christmas was going to my mom's house and opening one present. Now, I have a big family, something I thought would never happen.

Grayson has been playing a lot with Jace's instruments since we moved to the new house, so Jace decided to get him a keyboard to go with the guitar he already has. It's a little big for him right now, but he'll grow into it. He also got dinosaur toys and a couple of books from Simon, a big train set from Izzy, building blocks and race cars from Alec and Magnus, and a bike and some more books from Maryse and Robert. He looks like he could just about burst with happiness. He ends up falling asleep on the couch, so Jace carries him to the car after putting all the presents in the trunk. We say goodbye to everyone, and just as we walk out the door, I spot Simon and Izzy kissing in another room. I shake my head and laugh, why can't they just admit they are dating. I think this might be my absolute Christmas so far.

* * *

New Year's Day means Rogue Kingdoms new album is finally out. They're performing a concert today celebrate, and Jace asked if we could join him backstage. I haven't been to a concert since the day he met Gray since they have been working on new music, but being here brings back a lot of memories from that day. I have a feeling I'll be attending a lot more concerts from now on.

"Good Luck daddy" Gray says from Jace's arms before hugging him.

"Good Luck out there" I give him a kiss and he puts Gray down.

He jumps up and down a few times and shakes the nerves away before stepping out onto the stage. The crowd roars wildly as son as they see him, and he goes into full on concert mode. It's like if he had a switch. If no one knew who Jace was, they would never guess he has a son and a fiancé who's pregnant. I watch from the side with Gray and Rafael on my side. Alec promised Rafe he could come to the concert, but Magnus is at home with Max, so I offered to look after him while Alec was onstage.

"Okay" I hear Jace pant through the speakers. He goes to one side and someone hands him his guitar and a stool. He goes back to the center where the microphone is and sits down hanging his guitar around his shoulders. They have played most of their old music and only one new song. "We're going to slow things down a little bit". He looks to the side and I catch him staring at us. "So this is a new song" He starts and the crowd cheers, "I began writing this with the help of the guys back when we were touring this summer. It was about a girl who I hadn't seen in a long long girl was very special to me, and even though I want spoken to her in years, I still missed her every single day". I slowly realize he's talking about me. "Little did I know that I would reunite with her soon after that".

"Clary!" a hear people holler and he just nods.

"After that happened, the song took a completely different turn. It was no longer about the girl but abut the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me. So I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing fiancé, and I'd like to thank her for giving me my son and soon enough we'll have our beautiful baby girls" I can't believe he just said what we're having live in concert, but Im not even mad at him. Gray runs up to the edge of the stage, and I think he's about to run to Jace but he stops before he actually goes onstage. "This is called firecracker, because Gray is my little Firecracker".

He starts singing alone, just him and his guitar. Its a slow song, which is not very common for them. Soon enough, the beat picks up and the rest of the band joins him. he drops his guitar so its just hanging there as he continues to sings. When the song ends, the crowd bursts out cheering. He looks over and signals Gray to some over. Just as I'm about to stop him, Gray runs onstage and jumps into Jace's arms burying his face in his shoulder. The already loud crowd cheers even louder when they spot Gray. Jace kisses the top of his head and whispers something in his ear. Then he puts him down and he runs off stage and hugs my legs.

"Was that fun bud?" I ask him kneeling down.

"Yeah!" he smiles.

"What did he say to you?' I poke his belly.

"He said I going to be a good big brother" he's proud, "and I have to take care of sisters cause they love me very much".

"Do you love your sisters?" Now I'm the one smiling.

"I love you" he comes close and whispers hugging my belly, "and I promise to keep you safe".

Gray surprise me by doing this and my eyes tear up with happiness. He really is going to be a great big brother.

That night we get home and are swarmed by calls from everyone we know. We hadn't exactly told anyone that we're having two girls, but Jace wanted to get it out of the way before our friends and family started getting bribed for the information.

We lie in bed quietly in each other's arms. I have my back to him and he has his hands wrapped tightly around me. I run my hand softly up and down his toned arms when I feel a soft but clear pat on my stomach.

"Jace" I gasp sitting up.

"What is it?" he's clearly worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its just..." I grab his hand and place it on my stomach. He's confused at first, but the he feels it.

"Is that...?" his eyes grow with shock

"The babies" I nod smiling, and he smiles too. "They're kicking".

* * *

 ** _So... the babies are girls! This was such a close call guys. If one more person would have commented Girl/Boy I would not have known what to do. For the longest time, I thought it was going to be one of each, but I'm actually really glad two girls won. I have so many great ideas for this._**

 ** _These are the names I have for girls so far. As I said before, keep leaving suggestions on names, middle names, looks, personalities, basically anything you want. In the next chapter I'll probably come up with a list of names for you to vote on, and the 2 names with most votes will be their names._**

 ** _Sabrina_**

 ** _Natalia_**

 ** _Madison_**

 ** _Jessica_**

 ** _Grace_**

 ** _Amelia_**

 ** _Rebecca_**

 ** _Julianna_**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I had a very packed day, and I really wanted to get this chapter up today!_**


	16. Chapter 16 - School

Clary's POV

After a few weeks of constant deliberations, Jace and I decided that the best thing for Grayson was to sign him up for preschool. It was a hard desicion to make, but I convinced Jace that Gray needs to socialize with kids his own age. He hasn't spent that much quality time with him, so he didn't like the idea of him being gone half the day. Then he had to convince me that he was going to be fine while he was at preschool.

The first day was kind of hard for Jace and I, but Gray loved it. I kissed him goodbye and he just walked in with Rafael like it was no big deal. That afternoon I set up a little artist studio in the house for me to paint. I haven't painted since before Gray was born, but I want to start painting again. Ever since Gray started preschool, his education is the only thing on Jace's mind.

"Have you given any though on where Gray's going to go for preschool?" He asks as we sit down in this little quirky restaurant for lunch. Lunch has been kind of our one on one time since Gray's still at school.

"The assigned school has a great rating" I shrug not even realizing there are other options. "I've never given it much thought really".

"He can't go to public school" Jace shakes his head.

"What's wrong with public school?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing" he says apologetically realizing his condescending tone, "nothing's wrong with public school. I just want to make sure he gets the best".

"And a private school is automatically the best?" I ask, "we went to public school, and we turned out just fine. You got a scholarship to law school if I remember correctly".

"I know" he sighs, "it's just that this school I'm thinking about is what's right for him". He's actually starting to explain his point now, "it's designed for kids like him. Kids who travel a lot and don't have a normal life exactly". I listen intently even though I still don't agree with him. "It works as a normal school and an online homeschool at the same time, which means he can come on tour with me even if he's in school".

"I don't know Jace" I shake my head, "When I agreed to move here I still wanted to make sure Gray had a normal life".

"That's the thing Clary. He doesn't have a normal life, and that's not necessarily a bad thing" he places his hand over mine on the table. I close my eyes and take a breath. "We don't have to make a desicion right now. Just come check the school out with me, and then we'll talk about it".

"Ok" I sigh trying to take the high road, "I'll go check out the school, but this doesn't mean I agree to let him attend".

A few days later, Jace was able to get us in for a tour.

"What is Gray doing here?" I ask Jace when I come back from running some errands noticing Gray all dressed up and playing in the play room. He's supposed to be in school. "He was supposed to go to Alec's after school". I look at the time and realize he isn't supposed to be out of school for another few minutes.

"Did daddy take you out of school early?" I ask Gray now.

"No" he shakes his head still playing with his train.

"See, you can trust me to take care of him for a whole day" Jace smiles not realizing Gray isn't done talking

"We never went" Gray says honestly like its no big deal and I turn to look at Jace.

"Way to tell on me" Jace mutters to Gray, "I took you out for ice cream".

"Jace!" He is not helping his case.

"I'm sorry" he apologizes, "but I didn't want him to be at school all morning and then have to spend the whole afternoon looking at the school".

I thought we were doing this alone, but apparently Gray is coming along. "Did you at least tell Magnus he didn't go to school?" I ask concerned since he was supposed to pick him up.

"Actually" he smiles, "Raf didn't go to school either because they are coming with us".

"You're something else Jace" I shake my head laughing. It's amazing how he'll do anything to get what he wants, "let's get going then".

We drive for a few minutes until we come up to a private street with a large gate and a sign with "Bridgeway" written in big bluish silver letters and "The New World School" in a smaller font below it.

"This is it" Jace peeks at the sign as he pulls up to the guardhouse next to the gate and rolls the window down. "Hello, we have a meeting with Mrs. Ashdown"

"Name and ID please" the uniformed security guard requests.

"Jonathan Herondale" Jace says and hands him his ID.

The guard goes in and checks something on the computer before coming back and handing him his ID back, "thank you Mr. Herondale. Mrs. Ashdown will meet you in the Early Learning Center".

"Thank you" Jace says and the gate opens.

As we roll down the road, I look out the window. This place looks more like a country club than a school. There are tennis courts, a swimming pool with diving platforms, soccer field, and a playground. We reach the school and I'm speechless. It's like a big contemporary museum, made mostly out of glass and concrete. There are pops of color here and there coming from murals, furniture and artwork, but it's mostly made up of neutral colors. Uniformed kids can be seen running around outside, and rushing to get to class in the corridors.

We turn when we see a sign pointing us to The Early Learning Center. The Center is just to the side of the Main school next to the playground, and is the most colorful out of all the buildings. We park and walk to the entrance were Mrs. Ashdown is waiting for us. We recognize her because we spot Alec and Magnus talking to her.

"Hello" Jace says as we walk up to them.

"Ah" the lean woman with dark hair nods, "you must be Mr. Herondale and Ms. Fairchild". We shake her hand. "Welcome to Bridgeway. This is Ms. Bellefleur. She's the Head of the Early Learning Center".

"It's nice to meet you" I smiles still in shock over this place.

"And this is Ms. Whitewillow" she points to the light haired girl next to her, "she's one of our Kindergarten teachers. She'll be taking Grayson and Rafael to spend some time with her class. I believe they're going to gymclass now right?"

"Yes" Ms. Whitewillow nods taking Gray and Raf by the hand and walking away.

"We'll see you in a little bit" I reassure Gray and they leave,

"Alright then" Ashdown turns to us again, "let's get started".

"This is the Early Learning Center" she starts as we walk into the building, "it's where our 3's, our 4's and Kindergarten is located. After that they move to the Lower building were 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th grade are. Then they move to the main building. The east side is where 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th grade and the west side is High School". "The Early Learning Center's drop off is at 8:45 a.m. so it doesn't collide with the older kids. Lower School and Middle School come in at 8:15 and High School comes in at 7:45. Then the pick up time is 2 in the afternoon and the rest of the school gets out of class about an hour later, but most kids stay for after school activities. We also offer free before school care for kids who have older siblings and have to get to school earlier".

We walk through the Center which is shining with colorful banners and cute little designs. We peek into the preschool class that is currently having story time.

"Each grade only has one classroom since there's about 20-30 students per grade" she explains, "Once they get to the main building, they no longer have a classroom but have to go to each class on their own".

"The playground is exclusively reserved for kids in 3rd grade and under" We finish looking at the Center which had its own little gym, a small library, a cafeteria, a smaller indoor swimming pool, and an art room, "The rest of the school has free time instead of recess, so they can go to the cafeteria or the library or the courtyard". "Swimming is mandatory twice a week up to 2nd grade. So they need a bag with a bathing suit, goggles, a swimming cap if you choose to, and a towel. After that is optional and its an after school activity. Our swim team is one of the best in the country". "For Early Learning and Lower school boys we have karate, Soccer, Music, Gymnastics, Tennis, and after school care for a fee if for some reason you can't pick them up on time".

We walk through the main building, which is gorgeous, just to check it out since Gray has a long way to go before he gets here. The walls are lines with touch monitors that display various school news and upcoming events and gray lockers.

"Early Learning boys wear Khaki shorts or pants,the navy blue polo with the school logo, white socks and white sneakers, while girls wear Navy blue and red plaid V strap jumper with a white shirt, white knee socks and white sneakers" She points out as we look at the kids uniforms. "Lower School is basically the same except the girls can wear the jumper or a regular skirt. Then in Middle School and High School girls may only wear skirts, everyone has to wear either the navy blue or the white polo with the logo, they have to bring brown dress shoes and have their Gym uniform and white sneakers in their gym lockers to change for gym class. All the uniforms can be ordered online on our website".

"We wanted to know a little more about the Homeschool Program" Alec points out when we all sit down in her office to talk a little bit. I feel like I'm a little kid in the big principal's office, but this is like the ultimate office. High ceilings, tall bookshelves, the newest technology, and a whole glass wall that has a view of the entire campus.

"Ah yes" Ashdown nods sitting down, "We created this program for kids who have to travel a lot. For example, Skylar Mason is currently in 7th grade, and she is an elite gymnast. She travels a lot for training and meets, so whenever she's home she comes to school and whenever she's away she goes on our online school platform to catch up with her work. There's a few more kids like her that really take advantage of this program. We can also provide a tutor to travel with the kids if they are going to travel for a longer period of time".

I have to admit that does sound like a good option instead of not being able to see Jace when he's on tour.

* * *

After the long tour, we go out for some dinner and Magnus and Alec tag along. We sit on a booth and Gary and Raf play with the kids menu and some crayons they got at the entrance.

"So?" Jace has been dying to ask what I thought of the school, but hasn't.

"It's incredible" I admit with a big breath, "but a child's education shouldn't be so expensive"

"But look at the big picture Clary" Magnus cuts in, "It has every activity you can think of right there, swimming, soccer, music, karate, dance, everything. They'll be somewhere paparazzi won't be able to get to them".

"Plus" Alec adds, "They'll send a tutor to help the kids stay up to date with their school work whenever we're traveling if we choose to".

"I guess it is the best option for him" I finally agree and they all smile proudly.

"They still have to pass the test to get in" Magnus points out.

"Yeah" Jace takes a sip of his beer, "but they'll be fine".

They will be, and they are.

* * *

Jace and I take Gray back to the school for the test a week later. We sit outside a small classroom filling out some paperwork as Gray tests inside. They have him recognize some letters and numbers, draw, write, and play with some building blocks. They ask him some questions, like when his birthday is, how old he is and his full name. And finally, they have him run and jump in several ways to see his motor skills. After we leave, Raf goes in for his test.

A few days later, Jace gets a call from from Ashdown personally letting us know that Gray has been officially accepted to start Kindergarten next fall. We couldn't be prouder, even if it's just kindergarten.

* * *

 _ **I know this Chapter was a little slow, but next chapter is going to be pretty exciting! Sorry that the last couple of chapters have been so short, but senior year is kicking my ass right now! Next chapter I promise will be longer.**_

 _ **Just as I did with the genders, Im leaving the names up for voting. The list of names below are the final names. Most of them have been suggested and some I chose. Please pick the 2 names you like best, and the 2 names with the most votes in the end will be the girls' names.**_

 _ **Jessica**_

 _ **Sabrina**_

 _ **Natalia**_

 _ **Madison**_

 _ **Avery**_

 _ **Grace**_

 _ **Julianna**_

 _ **Rebecca**_

 _ **Amelia**_

 _ **Michaela**_

 _ **There will be more opportunities for these names to get chosen later on in the story!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for supporting this story! I really appreciate it. Im sorry if you were disappointed with the girl/girl result, but I promise I have some great ideas to go with it.**_

 _ **See y'all next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Birthdays and Nursery

Clary's POV

I wake up from the contstant patter on my stomach from the babies kicking and moving. It feels like they're having a little dance party in there. Jace lies next to me fast asleep, his toned abdomen slowly rising with his deep breaths. I look at my phone and realize that it's January 17th, Jace's birthday. It's also a little over 6 in the morning, so I slowly get up trying not to wake him up and decide to make him breakfast in bed.

I go down to the kitchen, our beautiful new chef's kitchen that we haven't used a lot since we've moved to this new house, and start getting out all the ingredients to make him breakfast. After quickly having a ham and cheese sandwich and some fruit, I decide to make him some avocado toast with a sunny side up egg. I also decide to make some mini chocolate chip pancakes for something sweet.

After a little while, Gray comes down the back stairs that lead straight to the kitchen. He drags his blanket behind him and bobs his head drowsily with his hair splattered in all different directions.

"Good Morning bud" I kiss the top of his head, "Did you sleep good?"

"Good morning momma" he nods and climbs up on the bench and sits on our breakfast nook. I give him scrambled eggs, some fruit and water and go back to cutting some avocado. "What are you making?" He asks when he's finished with his breakfast.

"Breakfast for daddy" I explain smiling, "want to help make some pancakes?".

"Yes" he smiles and I grab a high stool so he can reach the counter.

I measure all the ingredients so he can pour them into the bowl. Then I break the egg and let him stir it all together.

"Do you know what today is?" I ask wondering if he had overheard us talking about it, but he just shakes his head. "It's daddy's birthday today, so we're going to surprise him okay?"

"Okay" he smiles still mixing the batter.

"Your birthday is coming up too" I realize myself. My baby's going to be 5. "Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Mm..." He thinks for a few seconds, "Febuary?".

"Yes GrayGray" He's such a good little boy, "February 8th. That's in a few weeks. We'll have a big party with a your little preschool friends. Is there anything you want?"

"I want a robot" he smirks, "a really big robot".

"Okay then" I run my hand through his hair.

"Are my sisters going to be there?" He stops stirring and looks at me for an answer.

"Not yet Gray" I sigh and he looks down disappointed, "but I promise they'll be here soon". I kiss his cheek and take the batter from him to finish making the pancakes.

We go back upstairs quietly and Jace is still asleep. I look at Gray and he knows exactly what to do since we planned it all downstairs. I count to three and Gray get ready.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Gray yells jumping on the bed and throwing himself on to of Jace. He wakes up immediately and seems a little confused for a second before he realizes what's going on. I hand him the tray with his breakfast and lean down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy Birthday Jace" I whisper and give him another peck.

"I made the pancakes" Gray grins proudly snuggling next to Jace.

"Well I bet they're delicious!" Jace wraps an arm around Gray and pulls him even closer. I love these little moments with my boys. I can't even imagine what having two girls will be like.

We spend the rest of the day together just having fun. Jace sits with Gray at the big piano just playing around, teaching him a few easy songs he can remember. Then Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus and the kids come over and we all hang out in the pool. Finally, we have dinner together and sing happy birthday with Jace's favorite chocolate cake that Izzy bought for him.

"I love you" I say as I cuddle with Jace once everyone has left and Gray is asleep.

"I love you more" he smirks cockily.

"Not possible" I laugh shaking my head.

"Yes possible" he whispers kissing my temple softly, and I can't help but smile.

* * *

After a week of constant bickering and agreeing to disagree, Jace and I decided that I would be in charge of the decorations for Jace's party and he would be in charge of the entertainment. Obviously, I immediately called Izzy and Magnus for help and Jace called the kings of fun, Gage and Declan. We agreed to keep each others plans secret until the day of the party, but we did select robots as the theme because that's what Grayson's been obsessing over lately. Robots, music, and dinosaurs.

Luckily, Gray's birthday happens to be a Saturday so it all work out alright. Jace takes him ot for breakfast so I can set up all the decorations. Izzy comes over to help because being a little over 7 months pregnant with twins doesn't really allow me to hang and build things. We grab a whole portion of the lawn to place a long table that is covered my a robot patterned table cloth. On the back of the table there are several large multicolored robots made with styrofoam to adorn the tables. We also put up robot cut outs in random spots to keep the theme going. Of course, the whole set up is lines with blue, green and orange balloons and a large banner wishing Gray a happy birthday.

We try not to let Gray see any of it until later today because we want him to be surprised. I'm guessing he'll be as surprised as I am when all of Jace's entertainment arrives. There's a bouncy house, a trampoline, a magician, and a zip line. Gage and Declan are truly the Kings of fun. Even the whole band shows up to sing Firecracker for Gray, which has now become his favorite song.

Everyone is here for Gray's 5th birthday. There's the usuals, Izzy, Magnus, Alec and Simon, the rest of the band, Emma, Maryse and Robert, and my mom and Luke couldn't miss it, so they flew in. They have also been staying in our guest house which has been very useful since everyday I can do less and less stuff. Plus, Gray's little friends from preschool arive a little after lunch time for the party.

Gray runs out to the lawn and he stops dead on his tracks. He did not expect this one bit. Up until now his birthdays have been a cupcake and singing happy birthday at my moms house, so this is definitely an upgrade. He runs back towards us and slams himself on Jace and I hugging our legs. Jace picks him up so he can hug us both properly and I don't have to kneel down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he rants with he biggest smile ever.

"So you like it?" Jace teases

"I love it" he throws his head back and his arms up. Jace puts him down and he wastes no time to get on the trampoline.

Everything is going great. The kids are having a blast, the parents are having a good time, but of course it's not a little kid party without any crying. A few hours in, Raf, Gray and a few other little boys are running around when Raf falls and lands awkwardly on his arm. We all rich to see if he's okay, but he's too riled up. Alec comforts him for a until he's calmed down, but in the end it's nothing more than a little scratch. A few minutes later Raf is back on his feet and running around again.

The table is overflowing with different types of sweet snacks and treats, not to mention the robot shaped cake Izzy had made. There's also a popcorn machine and a hot dog stand for when people get hungry.

We sing Happy Birthday just as the sun goes down and everyone stays for a few more minutes to have some cake and chat for a little longer. I haven't really talked to the kids parents at all today because I've been a little busy with family and dealing with the party, but I finally get to sit down and join them. I go to a small table where I spot Magnus and three moms I recognize. One of them is Kian's mom, who I haven't really talked to, and there there's Theo and Josie's moms who I so talk to since Gray gets along with their kids.

"So Clary" Theo's mom notices me, "are you excited to have more little ones running around?".

"I'm honestly a bit nervous" I admit, "it's going to be kind of crazy around here".

"Well at least Grayson will start Kindergarten soon" Josie's mom adds, "that'll give you a little more space to be with the babies".

"Has he tested for any schools yet?" Kian's mom asks but doesn't even let me respond before speaking again. "Kian got into The Buckley School" she says with her chin held high, "the teacher said his test was impeccable"

"Josie got into Buckley too" Josie's mom gloats next, "but she also tested into St. Mary's and we decided an all girl's school would be better".

"We're thinkinking about Keystone Academy or Buckley" Theo's mom adds gloating as well, "both tests were super easy for him. What about Grayson?"

They all stare at me with their fake smiles and wandering eyes ready to rub their kids in my face. I can't stand gloating moms. I peek over to were Magnus is sitting and I can see that he's holding in his laughter.

"He's going to Bridgeway starting next fall" I say casually and all their jaws drop. I didn't hadn't realized this was such a big deal.

"Bridgeway's test is brutal though" Kian's mom shakes her head, "they'll probably fail him and not let him into the school"

"Oh" I frown and they all went back to their superior state not realizing I'm not done talking. "He already took the test. He's passed actually". There faces go back to shock and defeat after this, and now Magnus is really suffering to hold his laughter.

"He got in" Josie's mom raises her eyebrows and I just nod.

"Rafael got in too" Magnus cuts in and their faces suddenly change from shock to disgrace, "and that does mean that Max has his spot reserved, and so do Clary's little girls".

They all regain their composure and go on with another topic ignoring what just happened. Magnus and I stare at each other smirking. We really shut them up.

That night, after everyone leaves and almost everything is cleaned up in the backyard, Jace and I both put Gray to bed which doesn't really happen that often. We let him open a few presents before bed, but leave the rest of them for another day.

"I know today has been all about Gray" Jace says once we leave Gray's room, "but I have another surprise. This one's for you".

"Jace" I roll my eyes, "we talked about his. You don't have to get something everytime something big happens".

"No, no" he shakes his head, "This one's different. You're going to like it. Close your eyes". I look at him disapprovingly because he knows I don't particularly enjoy surprises, but end up doing as told anyway.

We go down the hallway were Grays room and the other two spare rooms are and he leads the way since I can't see.

"Okay" we stop and he moves away from me. I hear a door open and then his hand in on my shoulder again. "Take a step forwards and open your eyes".

For a second, it feels too bright in here. But then my eyes adjust and I can see his wonderful surprise. The room, which used to be painted a beige tone, is now painted a very light rose pink color. There's 2 ivory cribs with elegant designs right next to each other and they are lined with simple floral crib beddings. On the opposite wall, there's a built in shelving unit with different little decorations and far end of the room there's a matching rocking chair and a changing table and dresser combination. There's also a built in closet on the wall next to me. A beautiful chandelier hangs in the middle of the room and just above a child size table that's covered with little toys and trinkets.

"This is amazing" I sigh staring at the room, "when the hell did you have time to do all this?"

"It's not just been me" he smiles and wraps his arms around me. "We're going to be spending a lot of time in here".

"Yeah" I nod remembering how it was when Gary was a baby.

"I just thought let's at least make it an enjoyable living space" he jokes and I hit him slightly.

"Thank you" I close my eyes and take this moment in.

* * *

 _ **Keep voting for your 2 favorite names!**_

 _ **Jessica**_

 _ **Sabrina**_

 _ **Natalia**_

 _ **Madison**_

 _ **Avery**_

 _ **Grace**_

 _ **Julianna**_

 _ **Rebecca**_

 _ **Amelia**_

 _ **Michaela**_

 _ **Thank you so much for going through this journey with me!**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Little and Tiny

Jace's POV

I lie in bed late at night unable to sleep. It's been a few weeks since Gray's birthday, and every day is another day closer to meeting my baby girls. It's been hard for me to sleep ever since Clary has been having Braxton Hicks contractions. To her this is no big deal, but to me it's just a reminder that the girls could be here any day now. Clary has been a little moody lately, but I know it's because she's uncomfortable now that her belly is as big as it can get. She even had a huge fight with Izzy about not wanting a baby shower since we have everything we need, and I had to step in. Izzy wasn't very happy that I took Clary's side, but I much rather have an angry Isabel than an angry pregnant Clary. I've been doing everything in my power to help make her more comfortable. I even called Jocelyn to come stay in the guest house and help Clary when I can't be here for her.

The door creeks open slowly and I push myself to sit up.

"Daddy?" I hear Gray checking to see if I'm awake as he tugs at the sheets.

"It's late GrayGray" I look down. He stands on the edge of the bed in his dinosaur pajamas and holding on to his blanket. "You should be in bed".

"I just wanted to see if they were here yet" he pouts knowing he could get in trouble for being out of bed this late at night.

"Who?" I question confused.

"Sisters" he answers concerned. He's been asking almost every single day if they are here yet. It breaks my heart to se his sad little face when I tell him he has to wait a little longer.

"No" I shake my head and reach down to help him get on the bed. He lies next to me, snuggling close, and I wrap my arm around him. "You really want to see them, don't you?"

"I want to play with them" he smiles, "and teach them how to play Mary had a little lamb on the piano, and how to swing on your own, and how to do the monkey bars, and build Legos with them, and tell them that Vanilla Ice Cream is always better".

"You know Gray" i don't want to burst his bubble, but I don't want him to be disappointed going to be such and amazing big brother. "When your sisters get here, they're going to be very very little. We have to be gentle and very careful with them. They won't be able to play with you for some time".

"Oh" the smiles fades from his face.

"But they still need their big brother" I encourage, "and they love very very much"

"I know" he smiles again reassuringly, "and I love the too"

"How much?" I tease

"To the moon and back!" He laughs and I tickle him.

I hold them there right next to me taking in every last moment of having him as an only child.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asks knowing Clary would say no. I understand that he needs to learn that he's supposed to sleep in his own bed and it get him used to coming over to our bed, but one night can't hurt. "Please"

"Just for tonight Gray" I agree, "okay?".

"Okay" he sighs pleased, "can you sing?"

"What song?" I ask running a hand through his blonde hair, my hair.

"Mm..." He thinks, "Firecracker".

I nod and start singing. I don't know if he realizes this song is supposed to be for him and about him, but he has sure taken a liking to it. Slowly, his eyelids become heavy with sleep over his eyes, but he fights it. I sing, like a whisper in his ears, tracing soft circles on his back as he lies on his stomach. Eventually, his eyes flutter closed and he falls asleep. His small chest rises and falls with every deep breath, which feels warm on my side.

My eyes start closing as well, when suddenly Clary jerks up and gasps awake. He breathes heavily for a few seconds, and all the sleepiness disappears from within me.

"Hey what's wrong?" I sit up as well and place my hand gently on her back.

"Just Braxton Hicks" she shakes her head, "I'm just uncomfortable".

"Is there anything I can do?" I feel really bad for her.

"No" she takes a deep breath, "I'm fine". She looks at Gray and frowns, "what's Gray doing here?"

"He came in asking about his sisters" I smile and look down at him for a second, "then he fell asleep".

"Oh" she lies back down and closes her eyes. I do the same, but I don't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep. There's something in my head that won't allow me.

It's only been about 5 minutes when she jerks up again and winces. She frowns, breathing heavily, for a few seconds before she turns and stares at me. "Jace" her eyes widen, "I think these aren't false alarms anymore".

I sit there in shock for a few seconds. Is this really it? I knew it was coming, but I never imagined it how it would happen. This time tomorrow, there be two little girls in this world. Two little girls Clary and I created. I snap out of my thoughts and realize we have to get moving.

"I'll go tell your mom that we're headed to the hospital" I jump out of bed and throw some clothes on. Then I go back and help Clary get up so she can change into something a little more presentable. "I'll be right back" I kiss her forehead and head out.

The short path between the main house and the guest house is dark and cold since its the middle of the night, but I'm not really worried about that right now. I knock on the door hard a couple of times after ringing the bell. Jocelyn opens the door slowly, squinting, with her robe on.

"Clary thinks she's in labor" I explain before she can even ask, "I'm going to take her down to the hospital". She immediately reacts and we both start walking back to the house, "Gray's asleep in our room. I'll call Maryce and ask if she can come over to look after him so you can go to the hospital too". We walk in and Clary's already ready to go with the hospital bag and everything.

"You ready?" I ask just in case taking the bag from her hands, she just nods.

"I'll be there soon baby" Jocelyn gives her a big hug and a kiss, "you can do this".

"Let's go then" I sigh and we move towards the door.

"Mommy?" Gray's soft voice stops us. He stands on the stairs rubbing his eyes and looking confused. He hugs his blanket tightly.

"Come here buddy" Clary waves at him and he finishes wobbling down the stairs, "you're going to stay here with Grandma Jocelyn for a little while okay?"

"What's going on?" He looks around the room for some answers.

"Your sisters might be coming today" Clary says and I pick him up so she doesn't have to kneel down to talk to him comfortably.

"Really?" I can feel his excitement.

"Yes" Clary chuckles at his reaction, "but you have to be a little patient, and you have to be good"

"I promise I'll be good mommy" he hugs her.

"We'll see you in a little bit" Clary whispers and places a kiss on his cheek. I put him down and he runs over to Jocelyn. They wave goodbye as we head out of the house and to the hospital.

"You're almost there Clary" Dr. Hannes encourages after checking Clary for the 6th time since we've been here, "it's time to meet your girls". She smiles and everyone in the room starts getting ready.

It's been hours. We got here at 2:30 at night and it's almost 9 in the morning now. I haven't slept, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway. I stand by her head so she can hold my hand as she pushes. Clary had honestly been a rock. Jocelyn is in the waiting room. She's been helping us through it all, but they said only one person could be in here with Clary. Isabel and Simon are also out there, but we haven't seen them.

"Okay Clary" Dr. Hannes gets into position, "with your next contraction start pushing".

And so she does as she's told. Her nails dig into the skin of my hand as she gives in all her strength.

Suddenly, Clary let's out a low scream and the room is filled with the sound of crying. I change my focus to the doctor instead of Clary and spot a little tiny very red baby in the arms of the nurse. It's so little I can't even believe it's real. I want to go look at her closely, but we're not done yet.

"Now let's get baby B out here" Dr. Hannes turns back to Clary and prepares again.

This time it was different. Clary had to push a little harder, sweat dripping on her forehea. When the baby comes out, Clary throws herself back and gasps.

The baby isn't the same this time. Shes still little and tiny, but she is more purple than red. She cries for about a seconds and everyone rushes around her.

"Her oxygen levels are low" one of the nurses says.

"What's going on? Clary cries pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Take her to the NICU" Hannes barks getting up once she's done tending to Clary and checking on baby B. They put her in a little clear bassinet and start rolling her out of the room.

"Jace! Jace!" Clary grabs my arm, "Go with her! Don't leave her alone!"

She didn't have to tell me to do that since I was already starting to move. Without thinking it twice, I'm out of the room and following my baby girl to the NICU.

* * *

 ** _VOTING IS CLOSED! All the votes have been counted and we have our two names. They'll be revealed in the next chapter. I'm pretty sure it's something not everyone is expecting, but I hope you're not disappointed with the results._**

 ** _See you next chapter!_**


	19. Chapter 19 - Red and Blondie

Clary's POV

Everything happened so fast, I couldn't even see my baby girls. One of them is being cleaned up, and the other was rushed out of the room. Jace went with her, but I want to go too even if I know I can't.

"Here's baby girl A" the nurse hands her to me and I cradle her in my arms. She's wrapped in a soft white blanket. I had forgotten how small they are when they're first born. She squirms in my arms for a couple of seconds before relaxing comfortably. Her eyes remain closed as she takes deep breaths. Her face is small, but I can still see a little bit of me and a little bit of Jace in her. I run my hand over her bald head which already has some red hairs and lean down to kiss the top of her head."Do we have a name yet?" She asks and I just shake my head, "then she'll just be Baby Girl A Herondale for now".

"Where's her sister?" I ask frantically. I know they said she had low oxygen levels, but I want to know more. I have to know more. "What's wrong with her?"

"They're taking care of her right now" the nurse smiles, "she's in great hands. I'll give you two some privacy. Do you want me to send anyone in?"

"My mom and Isabel, and Simon are in the waiting room" I need someone to go see what's happening.

"Congratulations" she nods and leaves the room.

* * *

JACE'S POV

I pace in the hallway waiting for some news. It's been about half an hour since they rushed her into the NICU and I haven't seen her since. I feel like I haven't been able to breath properly since. She was pink and purple when I first saw her, then she turned blue, and right before she was snatched away from my sight I'm pretty sure I saw her turn pink again.

"Mr. Herondale" Dr. Hannes comes out of the NICU.

"Yes?" I run to stand in front of her.

"Your daughter is breathing perfectly on her own" she says and I can finally breath again, "her oxygen levels are stabilized now. Would you like to meet her?" I just nod.

A nurse comes out with a very tiny human wrapped in a white and pink blanket. She's pink, how she's supposed to be now. They place her in my arms, and I'm scared she's going to break just with my touch. She seems so fragile and small. The top of her head is covered with blonde fluff. One hand reaches for my hand and wraps itself around one of my fingers. Her skin is soft and gentle, and her hand is so tiny. I never realized how small they actually are. Her eyes open slowly and cautiously for only a small moment, and even in that short time I can see her eyes. They are already bright green, like Clary's. I had pictured a little redhead in my head, but I'm just glad she's here and she's healthy.

* * *

Clary's POV

"Hello" Izzy opens the spot carefully with a big grin on her face, "Aww". She comes forwards and stands next to my bed. Baby A is still in my arms sound asleep like she's been since they handed her to me. "I have a niece" she shrieks happily.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask and she nods immediately without hesitation, "just cradle her head". I slide her into Izzy's arms and she doesn't even make a move.

"She looks like you Clary" she points out.

"She's a newborn baby" I laugh, "she doesn't really look like anyone right now".

"Hey" Simon struts in, "your mom is talking to Luke on the phone. She said she'll be here in a minute". "Oh" he remembers something, "look who I found in the hallway".

Jace steps in and I am about to ask him a hundred question when I notice the bundle of a blanket in his arms. I feel a weight lifting from my shoulders.

"Jace..." Is all I can say. He sits on the edge of the bed with our other baby girl in his arms. She looks healthy now.

"She's fine, Clary" he notices my concerned expression, "she's breathing on her own. They just kept her in the NICU to keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay".

I reach over and take her from him and into my arms. Her hand is wrapped tightly around Jace's finger, and she doesn't let go. She squirms, and for a moment I think she's going to cry. Jace grabs her again and she instantly stops her struggling.

"I think we have a daddy's girl over there" Izzy laughs and puts the baby back in my arms and go looks at the one in Jace's arms. "We're going to give the four of you some privacy and go call my mom to let her know everything's alright". She grabs Simons hand and leads him out of the room.

I move over so Jace can sit next to me on the bed, and he does. We stare at our daughters, taking in their features. I notice the baby in Jace's arms has blonde instead of red hair.

"Are her eyes...?" I start to ask

"Green" he answers knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

"Figures" I smile reminiscing, "she looks a lot like Gray when he was a baby".

"She has red hair" he says excited. He has been saying how he wanted them to have my hair. "But she hasn't opened her eyes yet". As if on cue, her eyes slowly open for only a few seconds before closing again. "Did you see that?" I ask shocked but he wasn't paying attention, "they're your eyes Jace, golden". The only one with Jace's eyes.

"So what about names?" Jace brings up and I shake my head.

"I have a few options, but I'm not completely in love with them" I admit.

"How about we each pick a first name and a second name" he suggest and I nod.

"Okay" I agree, "you go first".

"Little Red over there is Amelia" he blurts out and I am completely in love with it. "We could call her Mia"

"Oh, Amelia" my eyes tear up, "I love it!"

"What about blondie over here?" He asks and a name just pops into my head.

"Sabrina" I whisper and I could have sworn he was tearing up as well.

"Bree" he smiles looking down at her. "What about Sabrina Isabel Herondale?"

"It's perfect" I sigh imagining saying their names for the rest of my life, "I was thinking... Maybe... Amelia Celine Herondale?"

His lips part in a little gasp. I know how much his mom me at to him, and how much he has missed her. Giving them this name is a way of honoring the beautiful woman who raised this amazing guy.

"Thank you" he holds back tears.

"For what?" I laugh shaking my head,

"Everything" he leans down and presses his lips to my forehead.

* * *

I'm just resting in my hospital bed with everyone lounging around the room doing different things. The girls are asleep on their hospital bassinets next to my bed. They fell back asleep after I fed them for the first time. Simon and Isabel are sitting on the couch talking with my mom, and Jace is joining the girls and taking a little nap since he hasn't slept at all. Alec and Magnus called to say congratulations, and that they might come over if they find someone to babysit the kids.

The door creeks open and Maryse walks in, Gray's holding on to her hand. He's dressed in a blue checkered button up shirt and dark wash loose skinny jeans with boating shoes. This outfit has Isabel written all over it. He hides behind Maryse confused until he spots me.

"Hey Gray!" I greet and Jace wakes up, "come here".

He steps forwards cautiously looking around the room not fully understanding what's happening. Jace picks him up and places him on my bed to I can give him a big hug.

"Are you hurt mommy?" He frowns remembering when he was in the hospital.

"No" I chuckle, "No. Mommy had to help your sisters get here".

"They're here?" His eyes light up and he looks at me and then at Jace.

"Yes, they are finally here" Jace sits on the edge of the bed placing a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Come see" I wave to him and he shuffles on his knees to the other side where the bassinets are.

"They are very small" he says confused and everyone laughs.

"Remember what I told you Gray?" Jace asks and Gray turns to look at Jace. Now I'm the one who's confused, "they're very little, so we have to be gentle and careful. Like with cousin Max"

"But they still love me" he smiles looking back towards the babies, "and I love them".

Where did that come from? I don't even care. My eyes tear up from hearing the words come out of his mouth.

"Do you want to hold one?" I ask rubbing his back and he nods. "Okay then" I push him back so he's sitting next to me, "come sit here. Hold your arms like this and don't move" I look at Jace before reaching down to take Amelia out carefully so she doesn't wake up, and he knows with just one look to help Gray hold the baby. "We have to be gentle and quiet" I remind him before placing the baby in his arms. Jace has one arm under her so her head is supported. Then I reach down and take Sabrina into my arms. This is the first time I'm actually holding her for more than a few seconds, except for breastfeeding, since she's been so clingy to Jace.

"She has hair like you" he points out and I see Jace smile.

"Yes she does" I look down for a seconds and then acknowledge Maryce standing by Jace. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask her and she just reaches down.

"So" my mom stands up from the couch and comes stand near the bed, followed by Simon and Izzy, "you've kept us waiting long enough. What are their names?"

"Okay, okay" I finally give in after hours of being constantly asked what their names are, "so this one in Gray's arms is Amelia Celine Herondale"

"Aww" Izzy gasps, "Mia Herondale"

"And the one Maryce is holding is Sabrin..." I look over at Izzy, "Isabelle" her eyes light up, "Herondale".

"You named her after me?" She brings a hand up to her chest.

"You have always been here for us" I explain, "and if I want someone to be a role model to the girls it's you"

"Thank you" she goes around and gives be a big hug.

"Sabrina and Amelia Herondale" Jace sighs, "born April 15th".

* * *

 ** _So... This name stuff has been a roller coaster. Amelia got the most votes, followed by Grace and Sabrina which tied. I didn't know what to do, so I asked a friend what name she liked better. After talking for a while she mention that having Gray and Grace might be confusing so she ended up picking Sabrina. The girls will probably be called by nicknames most the time!_**

 ** _Thank you for supporting this story! It really means a lot to me..._**

 ** _I have a couple of questions for you guys:_**

 ** _1\. Do you like Amelia as it is, or should I change it to Emilia? That another thing my friend pointed out!_**

 ** _2\. I'm thinking of doing a time skip pretty soon. What would you like to happen before the time skip? And what ages should the kids be after the time skip?_**

 ** _Thanks to the people who suggested the names, the middle names, and the appearances (you know who you are)_**

 ** _I think that's all for now... Don't forget to check out my Wordpress! I put up picks of how I think things look like._**

 ** _hereafterfanfic. wordpress. com_**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Power of the Piano

Clary's POV

"Moooom" I hear Gray yell for me from the stairs as I am finishing up cleaning the dishes from dinner. He comes down the backstairs into the kitchen and stands on the last step. I take a deep breath and close the dishwasher. Today's the first day I have been alone with 3 kids, and it's been a little crazy. Jace had a bunch of meetings, and my mom, who stayed to help with the kids, left a couple of weeks ago. The girls are over 3 months old now, which seems crazy. "Emmie's crying". Emmie's what Gray has been calling Amelia since he first met her, but most people call her Mia.

"I'll be right up" I am a mess right now. There's spit up on my shirt, my hair looks like I just came out of a tornado, and I am still in sweats even if it's already 8 at night. Gray runs back upstairs and I follow him into the girls' room.

"It's okay" I whisper to crying Mia as I pick her up from her crib, and sit down on the rocking chair gently moving back and forth. Gray stands to the side, staring at his little sister. "You're okay".

"You're okay" Gray repeats after me smiling.

It takes a few minutes, but she calms down eventually. I rock her for a little while longer until she falls back asleep. I place he back in her crib, and in that same moment Bree starts crying her heart out. This is going on o be fun. Mia has been the easy one. She'll be fine with anyone who holds her. But Bree is a whole other story. She only wants Jace, Gray, Magnus or Isabel to hold her, unless she's hungry. She really is a daddy's girl. Jace isn't here right now, though, so I have to deal with it on my own for the very first time.

I try rocking her, but it doesn't work, so I go out into the hallway and pace bouncing her gently. I could have done it in the room, but I didn't want Mia to wake up. Nothing seems to be working, and I feel bad that she's so distressed.

"Mommy?" Gray steps out of his room where he's been playing rubbing his eyes. I told him I would read him a story before bed, but I haven't been able to calm Bree.

"I'm sorry buddy" I apologize still bouncing down the hall, "get in bed and I'll be there as soon as I can".

"It's okay mommy" he grins understandingly, "what's wrong with Bree?"

"She's just upset" I explain

"When I'm upset your cookies make me feel better" he suggest and I chuckle.

"Im glad you like my cookies" I can't believe how sweet he is, "but I don't think those are going to help much here".

I keep walking up and down the hall, and Gray goes back into his room. A de more minutes go bye, and she's still crying. I try feeding her, playing with her, checking her diaper, everything, but nothing works. I hear the front door open and close and Jace yell that he's home. He runs up the stairs and finds me in the hallway.

"Hey" he smiles.

"Hey" I sigh tired with Bree still crying in my arms.

"How long has she been crying?" He asks concerned

"I have no clue" I shake my head annoyed, "but it's been at least half an hour".

"Here" he reaches forwards, "let me"

"No" I step away and he looks at me confused, "she has to learn she can't always have you, Jace. Go check on Gray. He wanted a story but I've been kind of busy".

He just nods and goes into Gray's room. If Jace is going to be gone for most of the day, Bree needs to get used to not having him around. Jace walks back into the hallway just a couple of minutes later.

"Did you read him his story?" I ask worried about Grayson.

"He was pretty much asleep already" he closes the door quietly, "but I sang until he was fast asleep".

"Good" I close my eyes. I'll make it up to him another day, maybe I'll make him dome cookies tomorrow.

I look down at Bree, and Jace looks at me. I know he wants to soothe her, but I don't want her to be spoiled. She can't always get everything she wants.

"Clary" he steps forwards again, "just let me...p

"No Jace!" I snap stepping back again, "I have to be able to calm my own daughter down. If you keep coming to her rescue, she'll just want you all the time". I have to admit I am a little jealous, but it's so much more than that.

"Okay" he agrees nodding and goes back downstairs. I feel a little bad for snapping at him, he honestly just wanted to help.

I'm about to give up when the sweet sound of Jace playing the piano flows through the entire house. The notes are soft and cozy as they blend together perfectly. Jace's musical talent is amazing, I can't imagine what would have happened if he had quit the band and gone to Law School. I breath listening to the music, when I realize that the crying has disappeared. I look down at Bree in my arms and see her green eyes flutter close as she falls asleep. I can't believe this.

I slowly make my way downstairs and to the piano after carefully placing Bree in her crib. Jace plays with so much passion it's mesmerizing to watch. He stops once he notices me standing there.

"She finally stopped" he points out standing up, "how'd you do it?"

"I didn't" I laugh a little annoyed, "as soon as you started playing the piano, she just fell right asleep".

"I'm sorry" he apologizes.

"No" I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It just bothers me that she doesn't like me".

"Clary" he smirks, "she loves you".

"I know" I really do, but it still doesn't change the fact that she prefers Jace.

"Do you know what today is?" He asks and I try to remember, but it doesn't really ring a bell. I just shake my head and frown. "A year ago today I was on tour. I went out for some air in a strange town and I got lost. Then it started to rain, but luckily this nice redhead waitress was kind enough to let me dry up in the restaurant". And then I realize what he's talking about, "exactly one year ago, my life changed forever. Exactly one year ago I decided I'd never let you go again, and I wouldn't trade it for anything"

"Exactly one year ago" I add, "One of my biggest wishes came true".

"I love you" he leans closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too" I whisper before giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Now let's get you into the shower" he steps back and looks at me completely, "and into clean clothes".

"Hey" I defend myself, "you try taking care of 3 kids on your own".

"Okay, fine" he laughs, "point taken". He places his arm over my shoulder and we head upstairs to get some sleep before one of the twins gets up in a couple of hours.

* * *

Jace's POV

After seeing Clary so tired, I decide to take Gray out today. When the twins were born, Gray was still in preschool. However, now that preschool is over, things have been a little crazier. This will not only take a little weight off Clary's shoulders, but I also need some more bonding time with him. Alec and I get together and decide to take the boys to the zoo, but they don't know.

"Are we there yet?" Rafael asks for the hundredth time since we started driving.

"Not yet Rafael" Alec is starting to lose his patience.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going?" Grayson whines

"If I did" I tease, "it wouldn't be a surprise". He throws his head back at my response and co times to stare out the window. I understand that being in a car for two hours can get boring for two five year olds, but once we get there it's going to be worth it.

"We're here!" Alec announces and they both cheer.

"Z... O... O..." Gray recognizes the letters but he still can't put them together, "what's that daddy?"

"It's the San Diego Zoo" I put the letters together for him and he starts getting excited. Alec had the idea to go to the Los Angeles Zoo, but I insisted San Diego was better and convinced him to drive there.

We go all around the different exhibits, and the more we walk the more energy the boys seem to have. Alec and I are done walking, so we stop for some ice cream since Raf wanted to use the bathroom anyway.

"Are you having fun?" I ask Gray as he slams his mouth into his ice cream cone.

"Mhmm..." He nods with a mouthful of ice cream.

"What's your favorite part?" I steal some ice cream from him with a spoon.

"The lions" I can barely tell what he's saying with his mouthful, "and the elephants"

"You don't mind the fans do you?" I ask concerned. We have been asked for pictures and autographs a few times throughout the day which makes us stop for a few minutes.

"No" He shakes his head, "I like your fans".

"That's good" I try transitioning into another topic, "do you wish mommy and your sisters were here?"

"No" he shakes his head which surprises me.

"Why not?" I ask

"I'm glad it's just you and me. There's no crying..." he gets another mouthful of ice cream in his mouth and all over his face.

"I know mommy and me have been a little distracted with the babies, Gray" I pave been meaning to talk to him, "but that doesn't mean we love them more that we love you". He stops with the ice cream and looks up at me. "We love you just as much as we did before, maybe even more" I smile poking his side, "and we'll always be here for you".

"I just miss when it was just us" he admits looking down.

"I thought you liked having sisters" I remind him

"I do" he seems confused, "but I also miss doing fun things".

"The girls are just a little small right now, but before you know it, we'll all be doing fun stuff together" I encourage, "mommy, me, the twins, and you".

"Like what?" He wonders

"We can go camping" I start coming up with random stuff, "we can go to the amusement park. We can even come back here and you can teach them everything you learned today..."

"You promise?" He looks up with puppy dog eyes.

"I promise" I smile

"I'd like that" he smiles too and goes back to his ice cream.

We leave the zoo when the sun is going down, and we stop in a Chick-Fil-A drive through for dinner. The boys end up falling asleep on the way back to Los Angeles, so I have to carry Gray into the house when Alec drops us off. It's not that late, but he's worn out from all the fun. I change him into his pajamas and put him to bed without waking him up. Then I go into the twins nursery, and they are both fast asleep as well. Finally I get to my room and find Clary passed out on our bed with the baby monitor in her hand. She seems tired, but unlike the other day, she's not covered in food and spit up and there are no crying babies. I carefully take the monitor from her and put it on the end table before putting Clary under the covers and kissing her forehead softly. I'm guessing it was a good day for both of us.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for supporting this story! It really means a lot to me..._**

 ** _I have a couple of questions for you guys:_**

 ** _1\. Do you like Amelia as it is, or should I change it to Emilia? That another thing my friend pointed out!_**

 ** _2\. I'm thinking of doing a time skip pretty soon. What would you like to happen before the time skip? And what ages should the kids be after the time skip?_**

 ** _I think that's all for now... Don't forget to check out my Wordpress! I put up picks of how I think things look like._**

 ** _hereafterfanfic. wordpress. com_**

 ** _I just put up a new post with what I think the house looks like soon!_**

 ** _Follow Favorite Review!_**


	21. Chapter 21 - First Day of School

Clary's POV

I wake up early when the faint little cries start chiming through the baby monitor. I reach for the monitor and click to see the camera in the twin's room. Bree is still peacefully asleep in her crib, but Mia is holding on the the side of the crib whimpering. I get up slowly taking a peek at Jace who didn't hear the low whines. I could barely hear them myself. I probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been already awake thinking about how Grayson was going to his first day of school today.

I go into the nursery and walk to Mia's crib. There's just enough light coming in through the windows from the early morning for me to see her clearly.. Her crying almost stops completely when she spots me. Her little arms reach up as I pick her up and hold her close against my chest. The red curls that have started forming on the top of her head are flying in all different directions and her cheeks are blushed. She buries her face in the crook of my neck as I sit down on the rocking chair. Eventually, she falls back asleep while I rock back and forth with ease.

The door opens slowly and I can see Gray standing there rubbing his eyes, blanket in tow. I look over at the clock on the wall. It's a little over 6, I was planning on waking him up at 7.

"What are you doing up?" I as, my voice low so I don't wake the girls. He just shrugs and climbs onto the rocking chair so he can snuggle close to my side. Moments like this one with Gray have become rarer and rarer since the twins got here, so it just makes this so much more precious. "Too excited to sleep?" He nods and I run a hand through his tussled blonde hair.

Apparently, he wasn't that excited since he falls asleep on me just mere seconds later. Now I'm stuck. I have Mia in one arm, but I can't put her in her crib since Gray is now fast asleep on me. I don't want to wake either of them up, so I just relax into the chair and close my eyes. The room get lighter and lighter with every minute that goes by as the sun rises. We only have a few more minutes before we all have to start getting ready for the day. Getting used to early mornings is going to be hard, but it'll be my life for the next 18 years.

Suddenly, Bree begins to wail in her crib. I want to get up and get her, but I am still stuck under my two other kids. They both stir in my arms a little from the loud cries, but neither of them wakes up. I feel kind of bad leaving her in there distressed.

"I'll get her" Just as I try to find a way to get up, Jace walks in to my rescue. Of course, Bree's crying comes to a full stop as soon as Jace grabs her. Things have been better between Bree and I, but I just have to admit that she'll always be a daddy's girl just as Gray is a momma's boy. "So I guess this is a family reunion...".

"He couldn't sleep" I smile at my big boy, "too excited...". I look down and all the doubts I have been having come back into my head. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Clary..." We've had this discussion a hundred times, but I just need one last boost of confidence, "you know he's going to be just fine. He loves school. Plus, he won't even be alone. Rafael will be there too".

I know. I take a deep breath and hand Mia, who's still sleeping, to Jace so I can get Grayson ready for Kindergarten. "Let's do this" I stand up, waking Gray up gently, and plant a soft kiss on Jace's lips.

"Grayson!" I yell from the bottom of the back stairs waiting for him to come have some breakfast before leaving. I quickly put all his materials into his little pirate themed backpack. Pirates are his new thing after robots. Jace comes down with the girls changed, fed, and ready to go, but no Gray.

"He's coming!" He reassures me before I even ask, and he really is.

Gray appears coming down the stairs in his uniform. I try to contain my excitement. He just looks way too cute in his little khaki shorts and blue polo shirt. He's also wearing a light jacket with the school logo and his name inscribed which we got in the mail a few days ago since it's a little chilly this morning and brand new white sneakers with white socks. I can't help but picture the day all three of them have school.

"Come on" I urge him to the table, "eat your pancakes so we can get going!".

He does exactly as I say and before we know it, we're all in the car driving to school. Jace wanted to come along for the first day, but we'll probably alternate on who's driving him to school.

We get to the gate and show our parents or guardian ID to be let in. There's a little bit of traffic on the driveway, but it's not too bad. I understand it's the first day. I can't imagine how long the line of cars is when the High and Middle Schoolers get here. I look out the window and there are already kids walking around campus heading to their classes or just hanging out. They all look happy, which isn't usual for school. I guess they're just happy to see their friends again after summer is so innovative and technological, but they still manage to keep that school like feeling alive. I kind of wish I would have had the opportunity to go to a school like this.

Jace parks the car in the same lot as when we came to see the school,the only difference is that now there are a lot more cars and people around. We get out like every other family here and walk Gray into the building. Early Learning parents are invited to come to their kids classroom on the first day, but they aren't encouraged to do so any other time to get the kids used to being without their parents (unless there's a special circumstance). The hallway is crowded his differently aged adults. There are young parents like us, but there are also older parents that already have grayish hairs highlighting their hair. These mothers look so much more down to earth than the ones from the snobby preschool. I'm pretty sure they won't be a lot better, but at least they won't be worse.

"Hello" the same young woman we met earlier this year greets us at the classroom doorway. gray holds onto my hand tightly, and Jace carries both girls one in each arm. "I'm Ms. Whitewillow" now I remember her name, "I'll be your sons teacher for Kindergarten". She kneels down to Grayson's level and opens her binder, "what's your name?".

"Grayson Jonathan Herondale" Gray answers straightforward and the teacher looks for something in the binder.

"It's very nice to meet you Grayson" she smiles and places a colorful sticker with his name on it on his shirt, "we're going to have lots of fun this year". She stands back up and turns to us now. "Feel free to check out the classroom for a little bit, and grab a schedule on your way out".

"Rafa" Gray suddenly yells, let's go of my hand and runs back from where we came. That's when I notice Magnus, Alec and Raf coming into the room. He hugs Raf tightly and they start showing each other their new backpacks. Raf already has a sticker on his shirt, which means they already met the teacher. Jace greets Alec, who's holding almost a year old Max in his arms, with a hard pat on the back and I give Magnus a hug. Magnus immediately reaches for one of the girls and ends up tossing Bree up in the air a few times as she giggles.

"So you know each other?" Ms Whitewillow steps in and asks.

"We're like brothers" Alec states and Jace nods in agreement, "these two are practically cousins"

"That's nice to know" she smiles awkwardly and writes something down.

"How come?" I question taking Bree from Magnus's arms.

"It's nothing to worry about" she shakes her head truly smiling this time, "It's nice for kids this age to have friends already. It can be pretty scary for them. However, we try to keep siblings and friends sitting in different sides of the room just so they can socialize with other kids and not just between themselves".

"That'll be good for them" Magnus agrees and we all realize that she's right.

"I have a feeling they are going to be just fine" she says joyfully before walking off.

"I was thinking maybe we could take the kids out for ice cream afterwards..." Jace changes the topic knowing the comment might have made some of us uncomfortable. I do agree with what Ms. Whitewillow is saying, but it still worries me how Gfay might react. He's always been very social, but having Raf there might close him off a little. I gues we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. We say goodbye to Gray who's already distracted with Raf playing with some toys and reassure him we'll be back in a little while just like when he was in Preschool. Magnus and Alec do the same with Raf, who had a rough time when he began preschool. Raf has been through a lot so he was really nervous on his first day, but he seems to be doing fine today.

We leave them playing in their classroom and head outside. Before heading to our cars, we stand there and look around at the school. I can't help but remember holding him in my arms for the first time, when he learned to walk, to talk, the potty training, all the tantrums. He's grown up so much, not to mention how he's changed since Jace has been a part of his life. He's such a sweet little boy, and a great big brother.

"Raf?" Max questions in Alec's arms frowning.

"He's staying here for a little while" Magnus explains, but I'm pretty sure he's doesn't fully understand it. I am glad the twins are still too young to even question where their brother is. I have a feeling Max is going to be asking that question more than a few times throughout the day.

"Oh" I feel someone bump into me slightly. I turn around to see a young woman, still older than me, but not as much as the other moms. Being a 22 year old dropping your kid off at Kindergarten, you will get some looks. I've just learned to ignore them over time. "I'm sorry" she smiles kindly to my surprise. "First day, huh?"

"Yeah" I chuckle, "is it that obvious?"

"You just have that new soccer mom glow" she jokes and I laugh. "I'm Lydia. My daughter Arden is starting Kindergarten, but my son Mason is already in second grade. Do you have a three?" Threes is what they call the daycare for 3 year olds. They also have Fours for the preschoolers.

"My son is in Kindergarten actually" I smile understanding why people often think my son is younger than he is before they meet him, "his name is Grayson".

"Don't worry" she shakes her head, "I was a young mother too. The looks don't last forever".

"Thanks" that actually makes me feel a little better. I always try to ignore them, but hearing it from someone who's gone through the same thing is like music to my ears.

"I guess I'll see you around then" she coos at Mia who's still in my arms.

"I'll see you around" we part ways as she goes into the building and I head for the car.

"Who was that?" Jace asks when we're getting the twins into their car seats. It's a bit crowded back here since we have three car seats in the middle row of the car. I guess someday one of the kids will sit in the very back to make it more comfortable, but for now Gray climbs over to his forward facing seat in the middle of the other two.

"Her name was Lydia" I explain, "her daughter's in Gray's class".

"Oh" he says understandingly.

"She was really nice" we close the doors and head to our own seats. I'm driving this time.

"Look at you" he jokes, "you've already made your first friend from kindergarten".

"Shut up" I chuckle as I pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Grayson's POV

After momma and daddy leave, Raf and I play with the toy cars in the back of the classroom. There are fewer kids here than back at preschool, but I haven't talked to any of them.

"Did everyone find their hooks?" Ms. Whitewillow asks and everyone responds back with a loud yes. Dad helped me find mine. It has a hook to hang my backpack and my jacket and then my name written in pretty letters on the top. "Now let's play a game" she continues, "how fast can you find the seat with your name on it?". Everyone runs immediately into their seats.

I find mine in the front of the room on close to the window. It's a square table with 3 other kids sit as well. There's two girls and on other boy. I look around the room and spot Raf. He's sitting towards the back and close to the door on the other side of the room. I'm a little sad he isn't on my table.

The teacher starts talking again and I rest my head on my arms because I'm sad. I can hear her saying something about how we're all going to learn a lot this year and have fun, but I don't want to do that without Raf. She gives a paper with a picture of kids for us to color in and places a bucket of colors on each one of the tables. I immediately reach for the green and grab it before seeing that the other boy wanted the green too.

"Here" I offer him the colored pencil, "you can use it".

"Thank you" he's smiles happy, "I'm Parker".

"Grayson" I tell him my name. "But most people call me Gray"

"Nice to meet you Gray" he starts coloring in the picture and I grab another colored pencil. I have a friend. When the bell rings after lunch and it's time for recess, we all run out to the playground. Parker comes with me and we go play with Raf.

"This is Parker" I say to Raf, "He's in my table. He's my new friend".

"I'm Raf" he says to Parker and we all head out to play on the monkey bars.

* * *

Clary's POV

Once we get home, Jace leaves for some meeting with Maia and the band. I'm left alone with the twins, but without Gray here it's feels a little too calm. Not that I'm not enjoying a little peace, but I do miss my little firecracker.

When the twins are asleep, I finally have time to read the schedule we got this morning at the school. It's basically more of an evaluation plan than a schedule. It points out what the kids are going to be working on throughout the year. Gray will have swimming lessons every Tuesday and Thursday, and Gym Class every Wednesday starting next week. We're waiting for Gray to decide whether he wants to take Karate, Soccer or Music so we can sign him up. I pin the part where it says what days they have special events or don't have school on our kitchen cork board before heading up to get whichever twin I just heard wake up through the baby monitor.

The day goes by faster than I expected. Before I know it, I'm back on the school driveway waiting for Gray to get out of class. The guy at the guardhouse asks to see my parent's school ID and types something into the computer before he says Grayson's name into a microphone. I'm use sing this is how they let the teachers now when the kids can go.

When I finally get to the front of the school, Gray runs up to the car with his backpack on his back, his jacket tied around his waist and Ms Whitewilloe waving goodbye behind him. He climbs over to his seat and buckles himself in. We might have to move him to the back so it's easier for him.

"How was your day?" I ask cautiously just in case.

"Really good" he answers excitedly with a big smile.

"Did you do anything fun?" We drive out of the school and start our way home.

"We colored" he starts thinking about what they did, "and I got a sticker for saying my ABCs, and I met a new friend. His name is Parker and he's on my table".

"What about Raf?" I have a feeling it all went well.

"He's not on my table" he says go grouchy, "but we played together in recess".

"That's good" I smile to myself, "Did you like it?"

"Yes!" He raises his voice and I know he'll be excited to come back tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **After the next chapter there will be a time skip. So I wanted to ask if anyone wanted any specific ages they want the kids to be?**_

 _ **I really enjoy when at can get everyone involved in the process, so I want to know what do you want to happen in the following chapters!?  
**_

 _ **Thank you for all your support. Make sure to leave a juicy Review and click that Follow/Favorite button.**_

 _ **Wedding bells are ringing... I'll se y'all next chapter!**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Husband and Wife and Fiancé

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. First, school has been driving me crazy. Then I had to take some time off to read Empire of Storms which left me shattered. If any of you have read the Throne of Glass Series you know what I'm talking about. If not I highly recommend it!

keep leaving suggestions on what should happen next. I love putting them in the story!

* * *

Jace's POV

When I proposed to Clary back when she first found out she was pregnant a with the twins, I knew we weren't going to get married anytime soon. It was more of a promise to never be apart again.

We always agreed that there were too many things and problems going on to add a wedding into the mix. However, now that the twins are 8 months old and Gray is fully used to going to school, things have calmed down a lot.

Clary doesn't know yet but I'm leaving for a 5 month tour with only one break in the middle, and I don't want to wait anymore to marry the love of my life. The album has sold at a record amount, so this is the longest tour we have ever done. It's been hard, not just for me but for Alec as well, to imagine being away from the kids for so long. This is our job, though.

I know a wedding takes a long time to plan, and I only have a couple of weeks. So, of course, I called the only person I knew could pull it off perfectly. Izzy.

She was in Milan shooting for a big fashion magazine, but as soon as she got back a few days later, she had everything planned out already. She even had Clary's dress. It was going to be pretty small ceremony with close friends and family. Everything was going to be themed in white, light greys and soft touches of lilac. Plus, it was going to be surprise for Clary.

The day arrives and I can't stop pacing nervously on the yard, where Izzy had set up a beautiful archway and chairs for everyone to sit in. Luckily it's a beautiful sunny day. Everyone who's important to us is here. Maryse and Robert, Jocelyn and Luke, the guys from the band including Emma and Maia, Magnus with the kids and Alec who's my best man, and of course Simon who seemed to be as nervous as I am for some reason.

Izzy took Clary out for breakfast, claiming that she needed some alone time from the kids. She didn't deny it of course, but it took some persuading to get her to go. As soon as she left everyone started showing up to help get everything ready. Magnus got Gray all dressed up and handsome. Jocelyn and Maryce helped with the twins. The guys from the band put up everything in the backyard. Luke got the cake Izzy had made to order. And I just waited in my closet pacing as Izzy texted me every 5 minutes for updates.

When Izzy texts that they are on their way, I run downstairs and tell everyone to get ready. Then I wait...

* * *

Clary's POV

After having breakfast with Izzy, she takes me back home since she picked me up this morning. All through the morning she kept staring at me and smiling, but I didn't make anything of it. What really catches my attention is partially everyone we now's cars parked on our driveway when we get back to the house.

"What's going on?" I frown as Izzy parks the car.

"I lied" she states the obvious, "I didn't just take you out for breakfast because we needed girl time". She takes the keys out of the ignition, gets out and walks around to the other side of the car. "Come on".

I get out as she signals and follow her up to my closet. A white dress hangs alone on one of the many racks, and I think I piece everything together.

"No" I laugh nervously, "where's Jace!? I am going to kill him".

"You can kill him" she grabs my hand before I can go anywhere, "after the beautiful wedding I planned out for you". She's incredibly strong.

"I can't believe this is happening" I grunt as she does some quick hair and makeup. I want to marry Jace, that's why I agreed, but I never imagined it would happen like this.

"Well believe it" she smiles and hands me the dress carefully for me to put on.

I have to admit this really is a beautiful dress. And it's surprisingly a dress I would have picked out for myself and not what I imagined Izzy would have picked.

"Ohh" she shrieks when I turn around to reveal the dress, "it's looks so good". She has already changed into a tight purple dress. She stares at me for a few more seconds in silence, "are you ready?"

"No" I admit grinning at my honest response, "I've been ready since High School, but this is the one time I feel like I'm not ready..."

"It'll be fine" she grabs my hands and smiles. She's right.

We make our way downstairs, and the wedding march starts playing as if on cue. Izzy walks in front of me as we make our way down the makeshift aisle between the chairs. Luke steps in, grabbing my arm carefully to give me away. I'm glad he's here instead of my dad. Everyone I care about is here. The twins sit on Maryce and my mom's laps. Gray sits next to Raf who sits next to Magnus with Max on his lap as well. Everything is so neatly and perfectly set up it has Izzy written all over it.

On the other end I see Jace, Alec standing behind him. I can't believe he planned all this without me knowing. He is amazing.

"You look beautiful" Jace says after Luke gives me a kiss on the cheek and hands me over to Jace. I only smile and blush from the nerves.

"Dearly beloved" the pastor begins, "we are gathered here to witness the union of Jonathan Cristopher Herondale and Clarissa Fairchild".

He continues for a few more minutes, but I'm not really paying attention at what he is saying. All I can do is look at Jace and get lost in his golden eyes. It's amazing how much things have changed since I first bumped into him Freshman year.

* * *

 _Moving to a new school wasn't easy. Since my mom married Luke, I had no choice but to move out here and leave my Art School behind. I kept telling myself it was going to be a great day, but today had only been a nightmare. There were so many people rushing through the crowded hallway, all taller than me of course, I could barely get by. All I had to do was find my locker so I could get my book and go to class._

 _I didn't even see it happen, when Tom Stetson threw his ball for Drew Pratt to catch. All I saw was Drew run backwards and right into me. I fell backwards and braced myself before I hit the ground, but never did. Muscular but soft arms wrapped around my frail body, holding me up._

 _"I got you" a low raspy voice said into my ear. "Why don't you take that to the field before you get kicked off the team for failing Geography" the voice spat at Drew, "Oh wait! You already did"_

 _Drew only growled and gave us a snide look before returning to his group of pack animals. He didn't even apologize._

 _"Thank you" I turned around to thank whoever had saved me from a concussion and got lost in eyes like melted gold. His hair was blonde and messily tousled. His figure was toned but lean. His smile was perfectly straight and white. And his eyes... Those eyes._

 _"No problem" he smiled and I nearly shrieked. "I'm Jace"_

 _"Clarissa" I said without thinking. "Clary!" I corrected myself, "don't call me Clarissa". That's what my dad used to call me._

 _"Dude we have to go" another Los voice said from behind me and that's when I snapped out of it. He was tall with dark hair and bright eyes. Jace reached for the guitar that stood in his locker and flung the strap over his shoulder. A musician..._

 _"It was nice meeting you" he closed his locker, "maybe I'll see you around again"._

 _"Thanks again" I said quickly before he left._

 _"No problem" he smiled before walking away._

* * *

"Do you take Clarissa as your lovely wedded wife?" the pastor asks Jace.

"I do" his voice is like music.

"And do you take Jonathan to be your husband?"

"I do" my voice cracks a little as I hold back tears.

"I now announce you as Husband and Wife" he closes his book and Jace wraps his hands around my waist. "You may now kiss the bride" just like that, we forget who's there staring at us and we lose ourselves in each other. For a moment it's just us.

* * *

"Congratulations!" My mom hugs me once everything has been rearranged and it's now the reception party. I'll have to thank Izzy afterwards, she really outdid herself.

"Thank you" I hug her back and stare at Jace who's on the dance floor with the twins in his arms.

"It's about time you had some happiness in your life" she smiles.

"Can I steal her for a moment?" Simon steps in, his palm shaking nervously.

"Sure" my mom smiles and steps away.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I need a favor" his voice cracks.

"You know I'd do anything for you" I places hand in my shoulder trying to calm him a little.

Instead of answering p, He just reaches into his pocket and takes out a small velvet box. He doesn't even need to open it for me to know what's inside.

"I see Izzy's not the only ine who can keep a secret" I smile proudly.

"So you'll help me?" He asks again.

"Of course I'll help you Simon".

When it's time to throw the bouquet, all the girls scatter behind me. I look back making sure Izzy's there before pretending I'm about to throw it a couple of times. Then I turn around and walk up to Izzy handing her the bouquet, and Simon kneels down behind her with the ring. Everyone gasps in shock and Izzy turns around surprised.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Simon manages to say somehow.

"Yes!" Izzy nods and Simon slips the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her.

Everyone cheers and comes congratulate her. Jace joins me and wraps one arm around me and he hands Bree to me and holds Mia on the other arm.

"I love you" he whispers leaning down to plant a kiss on the side of my neck.

"I love you too" I snuggle into his side and take in the moment.


	23. Chapter 23 - One Year Old

_**I have been writing so many college essays that I couldn't find the energy to write this chapter. But today I just kind of started and couldn't stop. It's not great, but at least it's something.**_

* * *

Clary's POV

I sit on the nursery's floor holding up Mia by her hand as she stands up and her face fills with joy. The twins are far from walking, but they really enjoy standing up and bouncing. Gray's sitting next to me making funny faces at Bree whose laughing her heart out.

"Hey" I hear Jace say from the door and Bree shift her attention holding her arms out towards Jace. "How's my beautiful wife?" He picks up Bree and I stand up holding Mia before giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine... Tired" I admit and Gray gets up to greet his dad.

"Shuldn't you be in bed?" Jace tousles Gray's blond curls and he just shrugs as an answer.

"I let him stay up because it's Friday and he won a gold star at school today" I explain.

"A gold star?" Jace questions confused and I chuckle at his expression.

"When they've been good, have done all their work for the whole week, and done something extraordinary they get a gold star. He helped a little girl called Arden when she fell and scraped her knee at recess" Jace smiles down proudly at Gray, "but it's time for bed".

"Mooom" he pouts but I'm not giving in.

"Come on" Jace hands Bree over to me, "I'll tuck you in. Say goodnight".

"Goodnight mommy" Gray hugs my legs before heading out of the room with Jace trailing after him.

I sit on the rocking chair with both girls and swing back and forth softly as I wait for them to fall asleep. It doesn't take long, but I just sit there enjoying the site of my sleeping daughters for a few minutes before Hace comes back in.

"He's asleep" he whispers walking up to the rocking chair. He kneels down and places a hand softly on my leg smiling. "We need a to talk".

"Ok" I nod and he takes on of the girls, Mia, from my arms. She squirms slightly, but doesn't wake up, as Jace places her in her crib and I place Bree in hers. I turn off the light and close the door gently so it doesn't make any noise. "That was way too easy" I chuckle knowing that sometime bedtime turns into mayhem.

I lean into Jace's side as we walk to our room. We drop on the bed in silence, both of us clearly tired, and I start running my fingers up and down his tattooed arms. I just love going over them. Sometimes I just find something new hidden in the blended images.

"I need to make some new additions" he looks down at me. "Gray, Mia and Bree. That way I'll always have them close, even when I'm not here". His mood suddenly changes and I can feel it. His arms tense up and he frowns.

"Hey" I reach up and run a hand through his hair, "what's wrong? Did something happen in the meeting today?"

"We're leaving to go on tour" he just blurts out and I push myself back. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I wasn't expecting it at all.

"When?" Is all I can say as I push myself to sit in the bed.

"In April" he sighs and only one thing runs through my head.

"Will you be here for the twins' birthday?" My voice comes out deep with concern.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he leans down and kisses my forehead.

I take a deep breath trying to keep myself calm. It's not like I don't want him to go on tour, but I don't want to be apart from him for so long. I start playing with my ring, which has become a habit since the wedding, and Jace notices.

"You know" he smiles trying to change the subject, "back in High School, I always pictured how our married life would be like..."

"Was it anything like it is now?" I ask amused

"Not even close" she shakes his head. "It always changed. Sometimes I was working on a law firm and you stayed home with our son. Other times we were living in New York, and we were both working". His arm finds its way around me and pulls me in closer, "but none of those fantasies could ever compare to what we actually have now".

Without any hesitation, I slam my lips into his forcefully. He doesn't pull back. Instead, he starts removing our clothes. I plant kisses down his collarbone as he unbuckled his belt. "I love you" he whispers before we lose ourselves.

Before we know it, were tangled together, our bare bodies barely covered by the messy sheet. I rest my head on his chest and he plays with my red curls.

"How am I going to survive here without you?" I sigh pecking his chest softly.

"You don't have to stay you know" he breaths out, "that's why we chose Bridgeway for Gray"

"I know" I agree, "but don't want him missing a lot of class either unless it's completely necessary".

"How about this?" He compromises, "come with us for a week in May. Then come back so Gray's here for the last days of school, and after that you can all join us until August when the tour ends".

"Being on tour for so long..." I shake my head.

"Just give it a try" he encourages

"Fine" I agree and he kisses the top of my head.

"See? Everything's going to be just fine"

* * *

"Gray!" I yell from the kitchen, "come down here please!"

Jace steps in after putting the girls down for a nap and sits down on the counter.

"What is it?" Gray comes down the stairs and sits next to Jace on one of the high stools.

"We need to talk to you" Jace says vaguely looking at me for help.

"Ok" I shake my head at Jace, "so you remember daddy's concerts right?" He just nods. "Well it's been a while since he's done concerts so the band is going to do a whole bunch of concerts in a few weeks".

"Can I come watch!?" He asks excited.

"Yes" Jace smiles, "but that's not what we were trying to tell you".

"Daddy is going to be traveling for a few weeks" I get to the point, "so he won't be around for a little while".

"Can't I come with you?" His eyes tear up and he looks at Jace.

"You have school buddy" Jace rubs his back, "you like school"

"Yes" he pouts, "but I don't want you to go".

"It's alright" Jace picks him up and puts him in his lap before he starts crying, "you'll come see me. It'll only be a few days before you come visit me. Then I'll have to go again, but once you're done with school. We'll have the entire summer to spend together. We can even FaceTime every single night if you want".

"Every single nigh?" Gray questions.

"Every single night" Jace nods reassuring him. "With me gone, you're going to be the man of the house" I smile a little with that comment, "so I need you to take care of your mom and sisters while I'm not here. Can you do that for me?" Gray nods still tears eyed. "I love you" Jace pokes his belly.

"I love you too" Gray throws his arms around Jace and hugs him tightly.

* * *

Izzy and Simon hold a small wedding ceremony much like ours after learning that the band is leaving for tour. Izzy didn't want to get married if Alec and Jace weren't there, and she wouldn't wait six months. So instead, she compromised on a much smaller wedding.

Smaller or not, it was beautiful. I never thought I would see Simon get married, and I never even imagined he would end up with Isabel out of all people. They are truly meant to be.

There's something different about her that day. Her hairs is shinier and thicker than usual. Her skin is glowing. She's curvier than usual. But what really gives it away is the way she looked down at the buffet table in disgust.

"You think you're fooling everyone aren't you?" I walk up to her smiling.

"Excuse me?" She frowns looking away.

"I know what it's like Izzy" I shake my head laughing, "you're pregnant"

"Shh..." She signals for me to shut up, but I wasn't even speaking loudly. "Keep your voice down".

"How long?" I ask

"I just found out this morning" she explains, "I haven't even been to the doctor".

"How do you feel?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know" I catch her peeking over at Jace with the twins, Raff and Gray dancing silly on the dance floor, and Alec playing with Max, "I am a model. This could end my career. But, at the same time I can't help but feel happy".

"You're a model and an actress" I shake my head, "this won't end your career Izzy. It'll just mark the beginning of a new chapter of your life". "I'm so happy for you Izzy" I hug her, "you're going to be an amazing mom"

"What about you?" She teases

"What about me?" I think I know where she's going with this.

"Do you want any more kids?" Now I'm the one looking over at Jace.

"I think this factory I'd closed" I laugh, "maybe later we'll change our minds, but right now that's the last thing on our minds".

* * *

The twins first year went by in the blink of an eye. It feels like yesterday I was finding out that two little humans were growing inside of me, and now those little humans are starting to walk.

Since the band is leaving in a few days, the twins birthday party is also kind one last reunion with the whole gang before the tour begins. Everyone is here, family and friends. Izzy announced her pregnancy about a week ago and everyone is super excited.

Gray's birthday was just around the time we were getting married, this year it was toned down. Mostly family, but we still invited a few friends from his school. We had some fun activities and treats. The twins birthday is basically the same. Just a cake with a few balloons and a banner. It's important that we celebrate their first birthday, but they're not going to remember it anyway.

* * *

Less than a week later. We stand in the foyer saying good bye to Jace. He kisses each one of the twins who are in their high chairs in the kitchen before joining us.

"Remember what I asked?" He kneels down to Grays size and he nods in agreement. "You be good for your mom. Help her around the house. Take care of them".

"I will" he responds proudly before hugging Jace.

"Before you know it, we'll be together again" Jace stands up and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me close. Instead of saying anything, he just lowers kis lips to mine and then presses our foreheads together.

"I love you too" I answer before he lets go of me.

Gray comes over and leans his head on my hip as we wave goodbye to Jace who steps out of the house.

* * *

 _ **Izzy's pregnant! Should it be a girl or a boy?**_

 _ **Should Clary have another baby?**_

 _ **What should happen next?**_

 _ **Leave your thoughts in a review. And make sure to follow and favorite!**_

 _ **see you next chapter...**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Twinning Firsts

**_Just in case anyone was confused... I posted this story to the Shadowhunter section. It was not plagiarism. I wanted to put it up in both section before realizing the people who read Shadowhunters are probably reading TMI as well._**

 ** _I do appreciate the people who were concerned enough to comment that someone was copying the story. Luckily it was just me. Thank you so so much!_**

* * *

Clary's POV

I'm just about finished with the dishes when my laptop starts ringing. So far, Jace has kept his promise of calling every single night. Sometimes he calls early because he has show, but when he doesn't he calls right before Gray's bedtime.

"Hi" I answer the call and sit down at the counter.

"Hi beautiful!" He smiles when the image appears. I have to admit it's weird seeing him on tour again, "where's everyone?"

"Gray's getting ready for bed, and the girls are playing in their room before I can get them ready for bed" I explain grabbing the laptop and heading up the stairs.

"How's everything been?" He asks.

"It's okay" I shrug, "Bree decided she wanted to take every single toy out of the playroom today. I tried putting them all away, but I'm sure there are still some lying around. The terrible twos might be coming a little sooner than expected". I go into Gray's room and find him putting on his pajamas. "Look who called".

"Daddy!" He pulls his shirt on and jumps on his bed as I put the laptop down infront of him.

"Hey little man" Jace smiles from ear to ear, "how was your day?"

"Raf and I started soccer today, and he told one of the girls that she's cute but she didn't think he was. We also went to get ice cream with uncle Magnus after practice..." he starts telling Jace everything and I go get the girls.

It's getting harder and harder each day, but I carry both of them and head back to Gray's room. Sooner or later I won't be able to do this anymore. Luckily, they're starting to walk. I sit on Grays bed so Jace can see the girls and Mia starts bouncing as soon as she spots him.

"There are my princesses" he changes his focus to the girls. "Oh, you guys are getting so big. Are they walking?"

"Only a couple of steps until they go back to crawling" I answer for them running a hand throw Mia's red curls.

Bree raises her hand to the computer screen and says "Dada" softly.

"Did you hear that?" My eyes grow with shock

"Did she just say...?" Jace sound even more shocked than I do

Bree squirms in my arms and yells out "dada" again.

"She did!" I smile and Jace's eyes tear up.

"Omg" he brings his hands to his face, "has Mia said anything?"

"She's said no a few times and she's still saying oter when she wants water, but nothing else" I can't believe Bree's first word is dada.

"I miss you guys so much" he confesses and it makes me tear up a little.

"We're coming to see you this week!" Gray throws his hands in the air. We'll be going to New York with Magnus and the boys for a few days. They're missing a couple of weeks of school, so a tutor is coming to help them with their homeschooling. The school told us that for now all his work can be done on paper, but eventually he'll need a laptop just for school.

"And I am supper excited to see you!" Jace answers before trying to hide a yawn

"It's pretty late in Florida isn't it?" I remember there's some time difference.

"It's fine" he shakes his head.

"You should be getting to bed" I point out before looking at the time and then at Gray, "and so should you. "go brush you're teeth" Gray throws his head back annoyed but obeys.

"I used to perform shows and then stay up partying for god knows how long" he chuckles to himself, "now I have to be in bed by midnight".

"You didn't have kids back then" I laugh, but realize it was my fault that he didn't know he had a son. "Do you miss it?"

"Well..." He winces slightly, "a little. But I would much rather go to bed early knowing that I have my son, and my daughters, and of course my beautiful wife". Gray comes back and throws himself on the bed clearly ready for bed.

"I think it's time to call it a day" I look down at my son and then back at Jace. "See you soon okay"

"Good night Gray Gray"

"Goodnight daddy" Gray yawns closing his eyes.

"I love you buddy" he says quickly before Gray falls asleep

"I love you too"

"Have a good show tomorrow" I encourage, "I love you".

"And I love you" he manages to say before I close the computer and put it on Gray's desk.

Then I get the twins to bed before taking a shower and getting into my big lonely bed. I haven't been sleeping well without Jace. There's just something being alone in this room that doesn't feel right. I'm sure I've been staring at the ceiling for at least an hour when the door slowly creeps open and Gray appears dragging his blanket. He's had that blanket since he was born. He hadn't been using it lately, but since Jace left he can't sleep without it.

"What's wrong buddy?" I lift myself up to look at him standing on the doorway.

"I..." He stops for a second, "I just miss daddy".

"I know" I hold my arms out so he climbs onto the bed and snuggles close to me, "we'll be together very soon".

"I still miss him" he pouts and I wrap my arms around his small body.

"I miss him too" I admit kissing the top of his head before we both fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

"Come on momma" Gray urges trying to push one of the suitcases towards the door, "let's go".

"We still have to wait for uncle Magnus and Ms. Lyla to get her before we leave" I tell him as I finish packing the girls' diaper bag and Bree starts crying. He sits on the floor leaning against the suitcase to wait. I pick up Bree from her high chair leaving Mia there who's deeply enjoying some seedless grapes.

"What's wrong?" I coo as her cries soften into whimpers. She sinks her head into the crook of my neck and calms down.

The door suddenly opens and Raf runs in with 18 month old Max waddling behind him. Gray immediately stands up, a smile back on his face, and they run off to the backyard leaving Max standing there alone.

"We're leaving in a few minutes" I yell after them as Magnus steps into the house, "don't get dirty".

"Ah, Clary" Magnus greets me with a kiss on the cheek, "I'd like you to meet Lyla. She'll be the boy's tutor". A young girl, around my age, comes into the house.

"Nice to meet you" I hold my hand out and she takes it professionally.

"Likewise" she smiles, her chocolate eyes gleaming. "And who's this little girl?" She says to Bree who giggles before hiding into my chest.

"Where's the other princess?" Magnus asks.

"In the kitchen having a snack" I respond and Bree starts squirming so I let her down. "We should get the luggage in the car".

"The car service is waiting outside" Magnus grabs both suitcases and carries them out to the car.

"Grayson! Rafael!" I yell out the kitchen window and they run back into the house. I pick up Mia and clean the high chair before heading back to the foyer.

"This is Ms. Lyla boys" I explain to Gray and Raf, "she's going to be your teacher when you're away from school".

"It's nice to meet you" Gray greets her like a gentleman to my surprise, and then I leave them to get to know each other. I put Mia down where Bree and Max are playing and go grab Gray's backpack and my stuff. When I come back, I find Magnus holding up Bree looking confused.

"What?" I ask when he keeps staring at her.

"There's something wrong" he frowns

"What!?" My voice comes out a little worried this time.

"This outfit has no glitter" he laughs knowing he actually got me worried.

"Shut up" I roll my eyes and we all head out to the car and then to the airport.

Flying with three babies isn't easy, but we make it work. The boys sit with Lyla on one row so they could start their work since they are missing school today, and Magnus and I sit with the younger kids.

When we arrive in New York, we are greeted by none other that the paparazzi. By now, it's normal for me, but I had never had all the kids with me. I just have to do what I always do, walk fast and ignore them. I do have the girls' stroller, but I don't use it. It only takes a few minutes before pictures of us at the airport are already online.

Once in the hotel, Magnus goes to Alec's suite and I go into Jace's. The guys aren't here because they had press stuff, but they should be here soon. The girls really needed a nap, so I take advantage of the quite time and take a nap as well while Gray's still in Magnus' room finishing his school day. When Gray is done with school, Magnus calls and I am forced to wake up even though I was having a really good nap.

"How was school?" I ask Gray as he comes back into the suite.

"Fine" he shrugs and reaches for his IPad where I lose his attention completely.

Mia wakes up first, and I put down a blanket for her to sit and play with some toys. I go check on Bree, but she's still fast asleep. When I go back, Mia is standing holding on to the coffee table and and Gray has put his IPad down to play with his sister.

The door opens and before Jace can even walk in, gray is already running towards him. Jace picks him up in one swift move and throws him over his shoulder as they both burst out laughing.

"I've missed you buddy" Jace puts him back down and kneels to his level. I want to go kiss him, but I let them have their little father son moment.

"I missed you too" gray wraps his arms around his neck and Jace picks him up again.

"And you..." He comes towards me and presses his lips to mine softly for a second. I let out a breath and let my body sink into his.

Suddenly, Mia let's out an excited shriek flailing her arms before slowly waddling her way to Jace's leg leaving us all astounded.

"Omg!" I say leaning down to pick her up, "I can't believe that just happened. She just walked".

"What can I say?" Jace shrugs putting Gray back down and grabbing Mia, "they're daddy's girls". I can't help but roll my eyes, but I can't deny it. They really are daddy's girls.

"Where's Bree?" He asks and as if on cue she starts crying from the bedroom where the two cots are. "I'll get her" he smiles and hands Mia back to me.

I smile congratulations her for her first steps as I set her back down on the blanket so she can keep playing.

"Clary!" Jace calls for me and I go into the room, "I don't think she's feeling very well". Bree whimpers with a slight cough, her eyes red and a her sheets are flushed. I press my hand to her forehead, and it immediately feels too warm.

"She has a fever" I reach instinctively to take her from him, and he doesn't argue. "It's probably just a cold. She wasn't acting like herself before we left the house this morning. I should have known...".

"Is there anything she needs?" He asks concerned.

"We just have to get her to drink lots of water" I say and Bree coughs again, "and we might need a thermometer and some cold medicine".

"I'll go get that" he nods and starts walking out.

"Can I come?" gray stares at me and Jace joins him waiting for my approval.

"Sure" I agree, "but keep a close eye on him". He smiles and they leave to get everything.

That night, Magnus and Lyla take the boys and Mia to Rogue Kingdom's concert so I can stay with Bree. She has been miserable all day, but after a steam bath and a lot of water, her fever finally goes down and she starts acting like herself again.

After keeping a close eye on her, I decide there's no reason not to go to the concert since her temperatures back to normal and her smiles back. She still has a little cough, but it's not too bad.

When I get there, I join the rest of them in the sides of the stage, including Emma who's supporting Gage, and Bree starts dancing to the music. I don't even think Jace notices I'm here since he is well hypnotized by the performance.

I put Bree down for a second to hand the boys some snacks, and when I turn around she's already halfway down the stage walking towards Jace. The crowd bursts out in cheers when they spot her. I am obviously mortified, but Magnus just finds it hilarious. Jace finally notices when Alec points it out to him. he stops singing and picks her up before continuing to sing again. The song was almost over.

"This is my daughter Bree" Jace says into the microphone, "and believe it or not, those were her first steps". The crowd cheers again and Jace gives her a quick kiss before handing her back to me on the sidelines.

"That kid was made to be in the spotlight" Magnus shakes his head and I chuckle.


	25. Chapter 25 - Back Again

_**Hey! I'm back! Life got pretty crazy these last couple of months. School, College Applications, dance, Nutcracker, then I got really sick and ended up in the hospital... a lot happened. I tried writing a few times, but the inspiration just wasn't there. I didn't want to abandon this story, though. I thought maybe if I did the time skip that I had been planning a little earlier I might get a little more inspiration.**_

 _ **I was going to do a poll to decide what ages and how many kids should the characters have, but the last polls I did in this story didn't go that well. So instead, I just asked a few friends who have been following along.**_

* * *

 _ **Clary and Jace**_

 _ **Grayson 13 blonde curls and green eyes.**_

 _ **Sabrina 8 blonde waves and green eyes**_

 _ **Amelia 8 red curls and gold eyes.**_

 _ **Logan 5 blonde straight hair and gold eyes.**_

 _ **Simon & Izzy**_

 _ **Natalia 7 brown hair and brown eyes, glasses.**_

 _ **Cooper 5 brown curly hair and brown eyes.**_

 _ **Alec & Magnus**_

 _ **Rafael 13 black hair and brown eyes**_

 _ **Max 9 black hair and blue eyes**_

* * *

*8 YEARS LATER*

* * *

Clary's POV

"Come on!" I yell to my kids from the kitchen, "you don't want to be late on your first day of school!". Logan makes his way into the kitchen and climbs onto a bar stool to have some breakfast. About a minute later, Gray comes down carrying his lacrosse equipment.

"Wow" Jace stop him before his stick knocks something down "be careful there".

"Sorry" Gray apologizes before dropping his stuff on the floor and sitting down to eat.

"I thought you had swimming today" I question handing him his cereal.

"I do" he slams a spoonful into his mouth and takes a sip of juice, "but lacrosse tryouts are during free period".

"Where are your sisters?" I take a deep breath, but Gray just shakes his head.

"I'll go get them" Jace smiles and heads up.

"Remember that Magnus is dropping you off after swim" I remind Gray before turning back to Logan, "and you are going to Izzy's after school".

"I thought dad was picking me up" Gray frowns

"Your dad has a meeting, and I have to take the twins to dance" I explain still wondering what's taking the girls so long.

Mia runs in greeting us all good morning. She lights up the room like a ray of sunshine, not only because she's the only redhead in a room full of blondies except for me. Jace walks back in right behind her.

"There was a little... um... uniform... issue" he stutters running a hand through his hair, "but she'll be right down".

"What happened?" I roll my eyes.

"Polka dot socks and shiny glitter sneakers aren't exactly part of the approved uniform" Mia bites her sandwich tattling just as Bree walks in.

"Well it should be allowed" she pouts sitting down.

"No, no, no..." I urge grabbing my purse, "we have to go".

"Wait, but I haven't eaten..." Bree gasps as the kids start grabbing their bags and heading out.

"Well" Jace puts her backpack on her back, "you'll just have to eat on the go". She grabs the sandwich and follows her siblings out to the car.

"I'll see you" I reach up to give Jace a quick kiss before heading out the car, "tonight".

* * *

Grayson's POV

After dropping off Logan at Kindergarten, I drop go stick my lacrosse stuff in my gym locker before heading up to class.

"Dude!" Raf runs up to my locker as I am looking for my Bridgeway tablet. "I have Algebra first thing Monday morning" he whines checking out his schedule, "kill me now". "What are you looking for?"

"I can't find my tablet" I explain.

"You need to clean that locker dude" he points out my messy locker.

"Who are you?" I frown as I reach in and pull out the missing tablet, which luckily turns on with just 12% battery. "My mom?". I slam my locker shot before turning around and spotting Macey Richter laughing with her friends on the other side of the hallway. Her deep blue eyes sparkle even in the fluorescent lights from the screens that illuminate the hall, and her hair as dark as night flows flawlessly down her shoulders.

"Just a few more seconds and you'll have drool on your chin" Arden walks up and shoves me playfully. I run my hand over my lips just in case I did have a little drool when suddenly Macey and her friends look up at me before giggling to themselves. "You're pathetic" Arden laughs.

"I'll have her in the palm of my hand by the winter festival" I pop up my chest and start walking to history.

"She's a smart girl" she teases, "I'm sure she knows how not to fall into your little game".

"No girl can resist this" I spin around confidently showing of my stuff. "Plus I am a sports star, and I play guitar and piano... I'm the perfect guy".

"Whatever you say Mr. I can't reach the cookie jar" she walks off annoying me

"Hey" I fight back, "that was one time, and I grew a full inch over the summer!". She just waves her hand goodbye.

"Dude" Raf crosses his arms, "you're pathetic!"

"Shut up" I hit him in the arm, "don't forget I'm leaving with you today".

"I'm not making any promises" he teases. I go to hit him again, but he moves just in time to avoid it. Then we part ways just as the warning bell rings.

* * *

Jace's POV

The first day of school is always hard for Clary and I. Clary can never seem to find anything to do, and I always miss the kids. So, this meeting is extremely important. Clary has heard a lot about the subject, but she doesn't know this is happening. At first, it was my idea, but then the rest of the guys decided they were in as well. I honestly missed it, and I'm sure the guys really missed it as well. Tonight we're going live on the Late Show to make the announcement, and I just hope everything goes smoothly.

* * *

Clary's POV

"You should have seen it" Bree gloats as we clean up the kitchen after dinner. "I was just trying to do 3 clean pirouettes on pointe, but I did 5 instead. I just couldn't get down". The smile on her face makes me smile, but she has been going on and on about this for the past hour. I know Gray loves his sister dearly, but he's clearly annoyed. Mia's face is not pleased though. Bree has been thriving in dance, but I know Mia has been struggling a lot.

"Dad just texted" Gray changes the subject, "he says to turn on the Late Show".

We all pile onto the couch. Gray sits in the middle and Bree jumps on him. I sit on the armchair with Logan snuggled close, and Mia sits in the edge of the couch.

"Are you okay?" I run my hand through her red mess of hair.

"Yeah" she smiles and nods before turning back to face the TV. I don't fully believe her.

"So I have a little surprise for you today" the host says once Gray finds the right channel. "We haven't seen them all together in a while, so please give it up for Rogue Kingdom". The band walks out and a lot of memories come back to my head. It's been a while since they have been on a talk show like this. I think I know what this is about.

"Wow" the host begins again, "so last time I had you guys here you were just a group of misfit boys. Look at you. You're men now". The group laughs and Jace goes a little red.

"It has been a while" Magnus agrees with a deep sigh.

"You know" the host takes off his glasses and gets serious, "when you announced that the band was taking a break we were all heartbroken. No one saw it coming".

"Well" Alec speaks now, "it was a hard decision for all of us, but we all agreed that we had to take some time to spend with our families".

"And how is everyone back home?" Pictures begin to appear in the screen behind them. First it's Magnus with Max making a castle on the beach. Then it's Gage with Emma and their 2 year old daughter, Whitney, in front of a Christmas tree about a year ago.

"My kids are great" Jace smiles when a picture of Jace sleeping with the twins on top of him appears. Then the picture changes to one of Gray winning the state swimming championship for freestyle last year. "Gray is growing up to fast. He's a teenager now".

"And is he following in dads footsteps" the image changes again to one of Gray playing guitar at a school festival a few months ago.

"I am very proud of him" Jace says and I look over at my son who has grown up to be the perfect gentleman. "Whatever he decides to do, I'll be there every step of the way". Then the picture of the twins comes back on. "My girls are just so precious. They are so different it is incredible. I just love getting to see them grow up and discover everything". Then one last picture appears of Logan walking down a beach with the sunset behind him. "And my little bud, Logan, is getting so big. I can't believe he just started Kindergarten. It feels like just yesterday the girls were in kindergarten and he was just learning to walk".

"So what is it that you have come out here to announce today?" The subject changes after a few more minutes of talking about everyone's life.

"Four years ago we decided that we needed a break" Jace explains and the kids all listen intently. "And it has been great. However, we missed making music. It's what we love to do. So Rogue Kingdom is coming back with our new album "Instructions not Included" and we are going back on tour very soon".

"We're going on tour!" Gray smiles. I knew he was going to be happy about this, but I am nervous about how the girls are going to react.

"So?" I ask looking for something, "what do you think?".

"Are we going to meet really famous people?". Bree smiles too.

"We are going to meet tons of famous people" Gray tickles her.

Suddenly, Mia gets up and runs upstairs and we hear her bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

 _ **So... That is kind of a little peek at how the family is after those 8 years. I don't want to stop this story, but I have been finding it really hard to find the inspiration.**_

 _ **Please suggest ideas on what should happen next, and it might be added as o the story.**_

 _ **Should this be more of oneshots or should I keep it as it is?**_

 _ **i was thinking maybe I could take prompts and to them like one shots instead!**_

 _ **Leave a review with what you think is best!**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Strawberry

Short but here! I have a new plan for this story. I really want to continue, but it has become really hard to write. Mostly because of my schedule, but also because of ideas. I think that doing shorter chapter more often is better than longer chapter.

Please leave any ideas you may have in a review or PM me. Every single idea is greatly appreciated

* * *

Jace's POV

To tell the truth, the decision wasn't easy at all. Back when we first decided to take a break from the band, Logan had just been born. We tried making it work. I would take a Gray with me for a few weeks and Alec would bring the boys. Sometimes I even invited the twins when Clary needed a break. Bree loved it, but Mia always preferred to stay at home. Still, I realized I had to be home, not going on tour and leaving Clary alone with the kids. I wasn't the only one who felt like this. Alec wanted to spend more time with the boys, Gage has just proposed to Emma, and the other guys were tired. So, we all decided it was time for a break. A break.

About a year ago, Alec and I were hanging out in the music room when a beat came to his mind. It wasn't long before we had lyrics. We called the boys, and slowly our new album, " Instructions not Included " took shape. We hadn't discussed releasing music anytime soon, but it felt meant to be. So, together, we decided it was time to get back out there.

Clary was very supportive when I mentioned it to her, but we hadn't told the kids yet. I mentioned it to Gray a few months ago just wondering what he'd think. To my surprise, he said that even though he loved having me home he missed the band. I considered asking the twins as well, but they were so little when I was on tour before that they barely remember.

It's late when I finally get home. The kids should be asleep by now, but when I walk into the house, Bree jump up cheering.

"Daddy!" She clings onto my neck, "Can I go on tour with you?"

"Always princess" I comply and catch Clary's raised eyebrow, "if your mom let's you of course". I put Bree back down and walk to Clary's leaning against the kitchen door. I lean down and give her a quick kiss.

"I love the new album dad" Gray walks in and Bree jumps on his back.

"Can I go? Please!" Bree insists to Clary and she laughs to herself. "Please mom..."

"We'll see" she answers grinning.

"Where are Berry and Logan?" I notice that they're not around. When Amelia was little and she started getting her little red curls, I thought she looked like a little strawberry, and the nickname stuck. Most people call her Mia, but her siblings sometimes go for Emmie instead. Berry is my own little perk.

"Logan fell asleep a little while ago" Clary walks back into the kitchen and I follow, "and Mia locked herself in her room".

"I don't think she liked the band coming back" Bree buries he face into Grays back who is still carrying her picky back style.

"I tried talking to her" Gray explains, "she just told me to go away". I knew something like this would happen, but I was hoping it wouldn't. look back at Clary and she nods reassuringly before I head up the back stairs to the twins room.

"I told you to go away Grayson" she says before I even have a chance to knock on the door.

"Berry?" I start softly so she knows it's me, "can you please unlock the door?". It takes a few seconds, but I hear the door unlock without the it actually opening. I take a peek before walking in to find her hugging her knees on her bed. Her eyes are pink and her cheeks are flushed. She was crying.

"Talk to me" I sit down next to her, but still give her her space. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I just..." She sniffles trying to hold back tears, "you think I don't remember because I was little, but I do remember. I remember you being away for a long time, and when you stopped we were like a normal family. Now we're going to go back to that again."

"It's not going to be the same Berry" I hug her and she leans into me, "I'm not going to leave you Berry" I sigh shaking my head, "Uncle Alec and I planned the tour for summer so you guys could come with us".

"Really?" She sniffles again

"Yes" I push away slightly so I can look at her, "it'll be like a vacation. And even if I do go on tour someday and you have to stay, that doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I will always be here for you. Whatever you need, you can count on me. You know why?". She shakes her head, "because I love you".

"Even" she hiccups, "even if I needed help with my homework and you were in the middle of a concert".

"Even then" I smile trying to get a smile out of her as well, "I'll just ask the crowd to wait, maybe even for help, because my kids always come first". She laughs at the idea of stopping a concert like that. "Ok?"

"Ok" she nods hugging me again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" she squeezes a little tighter and I kiss the too of her strawberry head.


	27. Chapter 27 - Failed Test

Grayson's POV

It never occurred to me that going back to school after my dad's announcement would be any different from a normal school day, but as I walk down the hall on my way to History, I realize it was not going to be like any other day. Everyone keeps looking at me as if I am dressed as a clown and wearing a neon light that says "look at me".

It's not like my identity is some big secret. Grayson Herondale, son of famous burnt out rockstar Jace Herondale, that's how most people know me I guess. I really didn't think people my age would care about Rogue Kingdom getting back together, but apparently they do.

I try ignoring them as I keep walking when Macey Richter suddenly pops up in front of me with those big sparkling eyes.

"Hey Grayson" she smiles tilting her head a little bit.

"Macey!" I say surprised. I can't even believe this is happening right now. "how are you?"

"I'm fine" she nods, "I heard about your dad's band getting back together"

"Umm" I should have known it was about this. "Yeah..."

"That's so coool" she looks down.

"You like the band?" I wonder stepping a little closer and lean down slightly. I have never had to flirt with a girl before, but I got a few tips from Uncle Gage through the years.

"I'm obsessed with their new song!" She giggles.

"Maybe I could take you to a concert sometime" this was my chance.

"That would be awesome" the warning bell rings as she speaks, "see you later".

"See you" I say but shes already on her way to whatever class she has next.

My heart feels like it's about to pound its way out of my chest as I watch her dark locks move swiftly behind her.

"Duuudde" Rafael shoves me "that was unbelievable". I don't want to make a big deal out of it, but I am actually really excited. I continue walking with Raf by my side. "You really going to take her to a concert?"

I'm about to answer when a deep voice interrupts me. "Herondale!". I turn around to face Lachlan Freed. Everyone has turned their focus on us now. He used to be almost an entire head taller then me, but know we are almost the same height. He still looks down on me as if I am no more than the piece of gum he's always chewing. "I heard you just asked Macey out". I nod lifting my eyebrows as if to ask why he cares. "Well everyone here knows Macey is mine. So you better back off..." he shoves me and I slam into the lockers, "before I take you off like a scab". He pushes again before stepping away and leaving without a care in the world.

"You okay?" Raf asks as I recompose myself.

"You want an autograph or something?" I say a little too harshly to some people who are still staring. They scatter instantly and I shake my head. "I'll see you later" I sigh to Raf and continue on my way to class.

* * *

Clary's POV

Things have changed drastically since Jace's sudden return to the spotlight. It's a lot like before he took a break, but I didn't have 4 kids with school and extracurricular activities back then.

I went out with Logan to get some ice cream and was mobbed by paparazzi outside of the store. My old instincts kicked in and I carried Logan through the crowd. Jace rehired Bentley, the body guard we used to have when the twins were just a couple of years old. I complained that I didn't want a body guard, but he insisted it was for our safety and that it would just be until this all blows over.

The door opens and the slams closed. Izzy had her driver bring the kids home since everyone has been really busy lately. Everyone except Grayson, who has swimming practice and is going to Magnus and Alec's after. The hall is filled with "Hi mom" as they run past me and up the stairs to their rooms.

"Momma" I heard a soft voice from behind me. It was one of the twins, and by the tone of her voice it had to be Bree. Gina, the lady who helps us cook, clean and look after the kids, is making dinner while I check on some cookies in the oven

"Yeah sweet pea?" I turn to face her. She's in her uniform, with her shirt properly tucked in, her skirt crooked, one sock is taller than the other, and her hair, which had been perfectly braided this morning, is now a golden mess.

"Can I be homeschooled?" The words come out of her mouth and I am shocked. She's always loved school, my little social butterfly. And even though she isn't great in the academic side, she has never complained before.

"Where is his coming from?" I sit down in our breakfast nook and she joins me in silence. "You love school".

"No" she shakes her head, "I love my friends and I love dance. I don't love school". I know there's more to this story.

"Tell me what really happened Bree" I encourage. She sighs and reaches into her book bag that's still hanging from her shoulders. From one of the front pockets, she pulls out a piece of paper that has been folded a couple of times, and hands it to me without looking me in the eye. The paper is scratched and worn out, like it has been in her bag for some time now. I open the paper to a math test with a big red F on top and the words "must be signed by parent" underneath. Mia probably got an A, but I have never liked comparing the twins. I sigh deeply trying to stay clam. "We went through this" I remember spending a whole afternoon with her and Mia going over the multiplication tables, "I know you know this".

"I thought I knew it" she throws her hands in the air, "but apparently I didn't". I almost laugh at this statement. She's such a drama queen.

"So this is why you want to be homeschooled?" I change the topic slightly. "Just a bad grade".

"Not really..." she looks down. I knew something else was going on. "I want to act... and dance... and being stuck in school for 7 hours a day doesn't give me much time to do other things"

"You know that you can do all that and still do school" I push a loose strand of hair out of her face, "that's why we chose Bridgeway for you guys".

"Sooo..." she flutters her eyes the way she does when she wants something from Jace, which usually makes him melt and give her whatever she wants, but it doesn't work with me. "Can I please switch to full time student at the dance studio?"

"I am going to talk to your dad about it" I say not wanting to make a decision without Jace. She smiles knowing her dad gives her practically everything. "I am not saying yes" I explain before she gets any ideas, "I am just saying I have to talk to your dad about this".

"Ok" she smiles slightly before taking off.

"You going to have you hands full when Ms. Bree is teenager, Ms. Clary" Gina says from the kitchen in a heavy accent.

"Oh" I grab a mitten to pull the cookies out of the oven, "don't remind me". We both laugh.

* * *

Grayson's POV

After practice, I go over to Raf's house. We work on some homework, but eventually we end up in his basement playing video games.

"Can I play?" Max walks in.

"This really isn't a game for little kids Max" Raf says before I have a chance to speak.

"I am not a little kid" he pouts. This game is a little intense, but Raf is just doing it because he doesn't want him to play.

"Max?" Uncle Alec comes down and stops the fight that was brewing, "Daddy says you wanted to help with dinner". With that, Max leaves without any complain. He always likes cooking. "You guys finished your homework?"

"Yep" Raf and I answer in unison as we kill a zombie.

"Really?" Uncle Alec questions.

"We're almost done" Raf lies again, "we were just taking a break".

"I am going to believe you guys even though every single bone in my body is telling me not to" he's about to leave when I turn around.

"Hey Uncle Alec?" I ask, "do you know when my mom's coming to pick me up?"

"I think you're staying here tonight, bud" he explains, "your dad stayed at the studio after I left, so I'm guessing he's going to be home pretty late".

"Nice!" Raf cheers.

"Play while you can boys. I want the tv off by 9" he goes back upstairs and we continue with our game.

* * *

Jace's POV

After setting up some dates for press, I finally get home. The house is dark by now, and there are only a few lights on. After checking in the kids, I head up to my room and give Clary a deep kiss when I spot her in the bathroom. I haven't seen her since this morning.

"How was your day?" I ask and she sits on the edge of our bed.

"Well" she sighs, "Logan wasn't feeling well, so I let him stay home. Gray is staying at Alec's tonight. Mia got an A- on her science project and was belittling the teacher, and I had a pretty interesting conversation with Bree today"

"What happened with Bree?" I ask concerned.

"Well" Clary shuffles closer when I sit on the bed and start changing out of my clothes. "She asked me if she could be homeschooled, which seemed completely off to me. So she tried to convince me it was because she was failing, but I knew that wasn't it".

"So what was going on with her?"

"Apparently your daughter wants to start acting, which means she need more hours at the studio" Clary explains. I am surprised, but at the same time I am not. I knew Bree would eventually want to break into the business, but I wasn't expecting it just yet.

"Isn't that why we chose Bridgeway?" I wonder why the hesitation

"Yeah" she nods tracing my arm with her soft hands, "but I want her to show us she is ready for this".

"You're right babe" I kiss her head before we lie down, "We'll talk to her tomorrow"

"I love you" she chimes snuggling closer.

"I love you too" I wrap an arm around her before we both drift off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28 - Planning

Clary's POV

The following morning, I get up before everyone else and go downstairs to have breakfast and some coffee peacefully before it's time for the kids to wake up. It doesn't last very long though. Before I even finish my mug, Jace comes in with Logan still half asleep on his arm.

"Good morning" he leans down to place Logan on a stool and kisses me.

"Good morning" I sigh feeling at home with his lips against a mine. "And good morning to you" I run my hand through Logan's tussled hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" he says as Jace places a glass of chocolate milk out for him and a bowl of oatmeal and banana.

I place my hand on his forehead, "you aren't running a fever anymore". He grabs his cup and takes a large sip, "do you want to go to school?" He just nods and continues to eat his oatmeal. "Okay then" I smile, "finish up so you can go get ready". Once he does finish, he places his bowl in the sink and goes back upstairs to change.

"So" I put my plate in the sink, "what are your plans today?"

"I have to go into town for a few hours" he sits down to have some breakfast, "but other than that, I'm free".

"Well" I lean against the counter to face him, "Gray has his first swim meet today at 5, and I have to go to dance with the twins after school. I have a meeting with the director to discuss Bree's whole situation. She doesn't know, and I don't want her to. It'll just fill her head with ideas."

"So should I pick up Logan?" He suggests.

"Logan has soccer after school, so Simon is picking him up" I explain, "Usually Arthur brings them home after their games, but Izzy needs him to drive her to a shoot today".

"I'll go see Logan's soccer game, and then we'll go to see Gray's meet" he makes a plan.

"That sounds great" I smile, and then realize something. "Did you wake up the girls?"

"Yes" he nods.

In that same moment, the twins come into the kitchen already dressed and ready for me to do their hair.

"I'll go help Logan get ready" Jace steps out and I am left alone with the twins. I braid Bree's hair half up while Gina helps brush out Mia's bedhead while they have breakfast. I'm still fixing Mia's hair when the guys come back down.

"Where's Grayson?" Bree questions.

"He stayed at uncle Alec's last night" I answer her question just as I finish Mia's hair. "Girls, we are going straight to dance after this so I need you to leave your bags ready." They get up and just as they are about to walk out I remember, "please check your schedules. I don't want to hear 'I left my tap shoes' when we get there". They are always doing that. They walk back in and check the schedule that's on the cork before leaving. "Thank you" I call even though they are already upstairs. "And don't take too long. Arthur is going to be here any minute and he's very busy!"

* * *

Grayson's POV

"Dude" Raf shoves me as I dry off a little between swims. I have already swam freestyle and butterfly, in which I placed 1st and 3rd, but I'm still missing the mixed style relay.

"Macey hasn't taken her eyes off of you the entire time." Arden adds.

"Really?" I run my towel through my hair and smirk as if I hadn't noticed. Even though I have already been in the pool, I put on my jacket over my bare chest to stay warm before going back in. Raf and Arden are still in his uniform like most of the students who stayed to watch. I peek over to where Macey is seating with her friends. Even after an entire day of school, she looks impeccable.

"Yeah" he nods. "You better make a move quickly".

"I'm still thinking of what to do" I grab my cap and goggles and turn to face them.

"You're a musician" Arden points out. Her dark caramel hair is tied back in a clean ponytail which is weird since she usually wears it down. "Why not play something for her?"

Before I can answer, Parker taps my back. "It's time" he says already dressed down to his suite with his goggles and cap in hand. I throw my jacket and towel on the bench before following him to the edge of the pool.

When the bang goes off, Parker dives in and starts with backstroke, then Finn continues with breaststroke, then Troy follows with butterfly, and finally it's my turn with freestyle. We are in 2nd place when I dive in and I push my body as much as I can. Once I get back to where I started and my head breaks the water I hear the crowd cheering loudly. I pull off my cap and goggles in one move to see the board were it says that we won.

I pull myself out of the pool and my teammates start congratulating each other. Macey is staring at me dead in the eye as we celebrate our first win of the season. I have to do something great.

Once I have showered and changed into some dry clothes, I head out of the locker room. My dad and Logan are waiting for me by the concession stand.

"You did great bud" he hugs me with one arm and we start walking out of the building.

"That was awesome Gray" Logan cheers taking a bite of the candy bar that dad must have bought for him.

"Thanks" I smile. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" He wonders.

"When are you having a show in LA?" I ask as a plan comes together in my head.

"In a few weeks" he frowns confused, "why?"

"Can you teach me one of your songs on the guitar?" I ask eagerly.

"Of course, bud" he agrees and we get into the car.

"Can I learn too?" Logan imitates, but I am used to it. He doesn't even know how to play.

"How about Gray plays, and you can sing?" he winks at me before we head home.

* * *

Clary's POV

The day is calm when none of the kids are here, but sometimes I actually miss the chaos. I grab the girls' dance bags, water bottles and snacks before leaving to pick them up. It's 2:50 pm when I get to school. The pick up line isn't long, but I still have to wait until the bell rings at 3. When the line starts moving, it only takes a few minutes for the twins to scram into the car.

"How was your day?" I ask as I pull out of the school.

"Fine" Bree shrugs from the back seat. As she reaches into her bag and takes out some grapes.

"How about you?" I look at Mia through the rear view mirror. Her red hair, my hair, falls in loose curls just past her shoulders, and the ponytail she had on earlier is no longer there.

"It was great" she smiles taking a grape from Bree. "We started reading "A Series of Unfortunate Events" in class, and I love if it's short".

"Gray had to read it too" I remember, "he really enjoyed it".

"It's good" Bree agrees still focused on her grapes.

It usually takes us about 20 minutes from school to the studio, but a the traffic is terrible so we end up getting there at almost 3:45, when the girls' warm up starts. I park right in front of the large sign that reads "Masters Performing Arts Academy". They hop out of the car with their dance bags and rich inside as I trail behind.

"Hi girls" Andrea from the reception chimes as soon as we walk through the front doors, "better hurry up before Miss Nelly closes the door". Both girls disappear into the back to change out of their uniforms and into their dance clothes.

"Hi Andrea" I come closer to the front desk, "I have a meeting with Galina.

"You can take a seat until she is..." she starts but is unable to finish.

"I am ready for you Mrs. Herondale" a strong Russian accent emerges from the back. I nod at the lean figure that stands in the hall.

She begins walking down the hall to the large and intricately designed double doors at the very end, her office. The room is large and bright thanks to the large pane windows and the white furniture. On the far side opposite to the door there is a desk, and to the side there is a large mirror with a barre and a small dance floor. I sit on one of the large armchairs opposite of her desk and she sits on her even larger armchair.

"Thank you for seeing me" I begin.

"You know Mrs. Herondale" her clear blue eyes look up at me.

"Call me Clary" I tell her with a smile and she just nods.

"I don't usually deal with the younger students" she explains, "I like to start watching them when they're a little older, when they more serious about becoming a performer. However, your girl is very special. Sabrina. That girl is true performer.".

"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about" I shift in my chair. "She wants to become a full time student".

"What about Amelia?" She looks down for a second.

"Its just Sabrina" I nod. Mia isn't that great. Mia knows it, I know it, and clearly Galina knows it.

"I do not doubt that young Sabrina can succeed in a more rigorous program" she sighs, "but she has to be ready and willing to work harder than she has ever before. She'll have to take ballet, pointe, tap, contemporary, conditioning, stretching, acting, singing, and keep up with her school work. The program consists of junior division and studio division. Each division has 4 levels and the students take exams at the end of each semester to assess whether they are ready for the next level or they aren't. Junior division is for students 8-12 and is divided into levels I, II, III, and IV, and Studio Division is usually made up of 13-18 and is divided into levels V, VI, VII, and VII. At the end of every year the student should be ready to advance to the following level, if they aren't they have one semester to catch up or they are asked to leave the program"

"Wow" its a lot for a little girl, "that's a lot, but I know she is willing to work".

"It's nice hearing it from you" her curved lips pucker slightly, "but I need Sabrina to show me herself. She can audition this Saturday morning for assessment and maybe placement. The audition consists of 5 sections, conditioning, ballet and pointe, tap, voice and interview. She'll be expected to wear proper attire for each section. Pink tights and white leotard for ballet and pointe, black shorts for tap, and she can bring the Academy sweater or jacket for voice and the interview". She stands up and I do the same, "I'm looking forwards to seeing you on Saturday".

"I'm looking forwards to seeing you too" I walk out the door she's holding open for me.

"Oh, and one more thing Mrs. Herondale" I turn to see her face one last time before she says "you are not allowed to be here during her audition" and closes the door.


	29. Chapter 29 - Hobbies

Clary's POV

Saturday morning is unusually hectic with everything that has been going on lately. Jace and I wake up before anyone else. He jumps into the shower and I get ready before I head downstairs to make breakfast. Logan wakes up just a few minutes later and follows the smell of bacon all the way to the kitchen. His eyes are still half shut when he walks in and sits on a stool. Jace comes down after him and serves himself a cup of coffee.

"Could you get the girls up please?" I ask when I see it's almost 7:30, "and check if Gray's up". He nods and does as I asked.

"What are we doing today momma?" Logan asks as I hand him some juice.

"Well I have to drop Bree off at dance" I explain, "but then you, Emmie and I have the rest of the morning to do whatever we want. Is there anything you want to do?"

"What is daddy doing?" Jace walks in with both girls behind him. Bree's already in ballet tights and a white leotard and her wavy hair is tussled. Mia is still in her pajamas and her red curls are a mess atop her head.

"I am going to rehearsals, l'll probably be there all day" he picks up Logan from the stool and carries him to the table where we all sit down.

"Can I come?" Logan speaks up and Jace smiles. He has always been more of a mommas boy so I know this is a big deal for him.

"Sure buddy" he sits down too and ruffles his hair.

"Can you drop me off at Uncle Alec's?" Gray walks in ready for the day.

"Good morning to you too" I say sarcastically at his lack of manners.

"How come?" Jace notices he's carrying his guitar case.

"We're rehearsing over there today" he explains reaching over to grab the bacon.

"Why don't you rehearse here?" Jace shrugs and I look at him with a warning. "That's why we have a soundproof music room".

"Mom won't let me stay here alone" he shoots some side eye at me, but I just let it go.

"You know I have no problem with you staying home alone" I repeat what I always tell him, "I just don't..."

"Yeah" he interrupts, "you don't like the guys being over here alone without you here".

"What if we give him the chance?" Jace adds. Sometimes I think he does things just to annoy me. "He's responsible enough now". I look from Jace to Gray and back to Jace.

"Fine" I give in. "You can stay, but I need you to prove that you are responsible enough, not only to take care of yourself but also your friends".

"Thanks mom" he smiles, "I promise I'll be at my best behavior".

"Can I stay at home too?" Mia's head pops up.

"No you may not" I'm not changing my mind about that one.

"But I don't want to go to dance today" she frowns.

"We're just dropping your sister off" I tell her, "then we can do whatever we want".

Once everyone finishes eating, Jace and Logan take off, Gray heads down to the basement with Rafael and the girls finish getting ready. I put Bree's hair into a bun and get Mia's hair into braids, and we head down to the car.

"Do you have your pointe shoes?" I ask as we make our way to the studio.

"Mhm" she nods.

"Water bottle? Tap shoes? Socks? Shorts? Everything?"

"Yes" she answers annoyed, "I checked twice".

"Okay then" I leave her alone before she goes into one of her drama moments.

"Hey" Bree pokes Mia, "you can have my uniforms when I don't have to go to school anymore".

"You do know you'd still have to go to school right?" Mia smirks at the opportunity to tease Bree.

"No I wouldn't" she insists. "Right mommy?"

"Actually" I'd hate to burst her bubble but, "you'd be a part time student. You can homeschool full time when you go into Middle School". She sits back with her arms crossed.

* * *

Mia's POV

The studio isn't the same as when we come here after school. The girls are poised, skinnier and in uniform. There are more guys than in the afternoon. Students of all ages ready for class and it's only 8:30 in the morning. Some stretch in the warmup room or in class, others work on schoolwork in the den, a few girls huddle around gossiping.

I always imagined this place closed in the morning and on weekends, but it's full of people. It's also bigger than I thought. There are 3 large classrooms and 5 smaller ones, and I only ever knew a couple of the smaller ones.

"Good Luck" I hug Bree before she heads off into the warm up room for her audition, "you'll do great".

"We'll be back around noon" mom says and Bree walks through the glass doors and into the locker room.

I'm happy that Bree is getting this chance, but I'm going to miss her at school if she gets in.

"So?" Mom starts when he get into the car and pull out of the studio, "what do you want to do?".

"I don't know?" I shrug. Her phone goes off and she answers since we're at a stop light with a smile.

"Hi Izzy" I can only hear one side of the conversation, "we just left the studio. Yes, she was very excited. No, only have Mia with me. Okay. Yeah sure. See you soon". She turns back to look at me before the light turns green. "I know what we're doing today".

"What?" I wonder suspiciously.

"It's a surprise..."

We drive for a very long time, but I know where we are once we get there. There's a large sign that says "Blossom's Horse Ranch" which gives the surprise away. This is where Natalia rides. I've only been here a couple of times with Aunt Izzy, but it was a very long time ago.

"Talia" I run towards my cousin when I spot her on the other side of the parking lot. She looks a lot like aunt Izzy, but with uncle Simon's eye sight. She's holding her helmet in one hand, but she's already wearing her tan riding pants and brown boots with a blue polo shirt.

"Can I pleaasseee ride?" I turn around and beg my mom.

"Sure" she smiles.

"I brought some stuff for you" Aunt Izzy hands me a bag with everything I need.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I smile and follow Natalia into the changing room.

"This is Tantor" a tall woman named Dana with light hair like Bree's points to a beautiful white horse with brown spots. "He's nice and easy for your first time". I do as instructed and get on. Dana leads me outside where there are a few other people on horses as well.

Talia passes by me with her horse, Buckey. He's ash brown and is much taller and strong than mine. "I'll see you after your lesson". She takes off to the jumping course where her instructor is waiting for her and starts warming up.

I love my lesson. It's mostly on how to control the horse and the correct posture, but riding makes me feel free. I peek over to Talia every once in a while and catch her jumping some pretty high jumps. Not the more difficult ones because she's not ready, but they still look pretty cool.

"Did you like it?" Talia comes to where I am brushing Tantor once she places Buckey in his pen. She takes off her helmet and riding glasses and puts on her normal glasses.

"I loved it" I smile setting the brush down.

"You should come more often" she says and we start walking out of the stables.

"Yeah!" I agree thinking about it, "maybe I will". "Where's my mom and aunt Izzy?"

"She usually stays in the cafe at the other side of the ranch" she leads the way. "There's a playground and a pool, and the food's really good. Plus, it doesn't smell like horse as much" we both laugh because we now how Aunt Izzy is. Just like Bree, she is t much of an outdoors kind of girl.

* * *

Grayson's POV

"Video Games?" I suggest to Raf when the rest of the guys are gone.

"Video Games" he nods and we head up to the TV room.

"So what are you going to do about Macey?" He grabs the controller and turns on the system.

"The band has a show in LA" in a few weeks I hadn't told him my plan yet. "I'm learning one of their songs, and I'm going to play it for her".

"That's smooth dude" he responds not taking his eyes off the TV. "Are you taking her alone?"

"Probably not" I shrug, "my mom and my sisters will be there, maybe even Logan. You'll be there I'm sure. Maybe I'll tell Arden too".

"Cool" he leans forwards, "dude watch out he's behind you!". I turn around in the game and shoot at the zombie before he has a chance to kill me.

"Thanks" I nudge him with my elbow and just like that the conversation is over


	30. Chapter 30 - Four is Enough

Clary's POV

I walk into the studio with Mia by my side. It's almost lunch time. Bree should be done by now, but I don't see her anywhere.

"Hi" I walk up to Andrea at the reception, "is Bree done?"

"I believe she is" she smiles, "Let me go get her for you"

"Thanks" I nod and she goes through the glass doors to the den. Mia sits down on the waiting chairs as she is used to and I stand waiting to hear the news.

"Mom!" Bree runs out carrying her duffle and wearing just shorts and her Academy jacket. Her hair is in a high ponytail now, not a bun, her tights are rolled over her ankles, and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't you go wait over there with your sister while I talk to your mom?" Kira, one of her teachers, suggests from behind her. Bree does as told, one thing she doesn't do when I tell her what to do, and goes sit with Mia.

"So" she grins, "Bree is ready to go". "Are you familiar with the Hybrid Homeschool program or do you need information on that as well?" She asks handing me a folder with what I guess is everything I need to know about Bree's new schedule.

"Her school has a hybrid program" I let her know.

"That's great!" She sighs, "Madame Galina wanted to tell you in person but she had some errands to run. We want to place her in level II which has mostly 10 year olds, so she'd be the only 8 year old. Since she is on the younger side, we might try to mix up her classes between level I and level II. Only a few classes with the level II students, though."

"Okay that's good" I don't want her feeling out of place, "It's better for her to be around other girls her age".

"In the folder you'll find her personalized schedule, a list of all the supplies she'll need and her contract" she points out, "make sure to read it over at home. One legal guardian needs to sign it, and she needs to sign it as well. I think that's it for now, I'll see you guys Monday at 8".

"I am so proud of you" I hug Bree as we make our way to the car.

"Shotgun" Bree yells and runs to the car. Mia climbs into the back seat without complaining.

"Do you want to call Daddy?" She nods and I dial Jace's number. It only rings a couple of times before he picks up and I put him on speed dial.

"Hey" I say as a bunch of noise goes off on Jace's side.

"Hey" he yells and the noise gets further away.

"So I just picked up Bree and..."

"I got in" she finishes for me.

"Congrats princess!" He cheers, "we should celebrate".

"Want are you up to?" I ask wondering when he'll be done.

"We just got done" he says, "so why don't you girls choose a restaurant and pick up GrayGray. Loge and I can meet you there. I'll tell Izzy and Alec to see if they want to join"

"Sound like a plan" I agree before hanging up.

"Can we go get Mexican?" Mia suggests and we all agree.

It becomes a family affair once Alec and Izzy agree and we all meet at the restaurant. There's Alec and Magnus with Raf and Max. Then there's Izzy and Simon with Natalia and Cooper. And finally there's us. On one end of the table you have the older kids, then the younger ones and finally the adults on the other end. These are the moments that make everything g worth it. This is our family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jace's POV

After all the kids are ready for bed, Clary and I discuss Bree's new schedule. Up until now Clary has been taking care of this, but now that's it's a reality I really need to know.

"So what exactly is a Hybrid Homeschool program?" I frown very confused.

"It's what they do with a lot of younger athletes and artist so they can work but still have kind of a school experience" Clary explains, "so basically, most of the work is done online, but twice a week she actually goes to school so she can socialize and ask any questions she may have about a lesson".

"So she still goes to school" I think I understand this now.

"On Tuesday and Thursday" Clary nods as she changes into her pajamas

"And what about the rest of the days?" I wonder concerned about the whole homeschooling part. Bree has never been very academic, and she tends to get very distracted.

"She has 2 hours to do school when she's at the studio right after lunch. There's a tutor who makes sure they're working" she hops into bed next to me, "and if she's not done she can finish when she gets home. It works in lessons. So she has a certain number of lessons to do on a certain day. If she is not able to do them for whatever reason it just moves to the next day. She finishes the school year when she's done with all her lessons".

"That doesn't sound so bad" I try to convince myself.

"I know you're worried for her" she brags my hand, "but this'll be good. Maybe she'll do better this way".

"Yeah" I agree right before the door creaks open. "Hey Berry" I quickly notice her messy red hair, "what's up?"

She climbs on the bed and snuggles against me. "I just needed to tell you" she stops for a second, "I don't want to dance anymore".

I look over at Clary who is clearly more prepared for this than I am. "That's fine baby" she runs a hand through her hair and Mia smiles.

"You can do whatever you want to do" I encourage squeezing her into a hug.

"Can I ride?" She looks up at me.

"Ride?" I question looking at Clary who doesn't seem at all curious.

"Horses" she answers leaving me speechless.

"We went up to the ranch with Izzy and Talia today" Clary notices how confused I am about this.

"Having a horse is a huge responsibility, Berry" I shake my head.

"Pleaseee!" She begs, "I promise I'll do great in school and be very responsible".

"I have no doubt that you will" Clary sighs. "But I think we should try it out before committing to anything just yet. We'll get you a few classes and it'll be like a trial. As long as it's okay with daddy?"

Mia looks back at me pleadingly and I can't say no to that face. "If that's what you really want..."

"Yes!" She cheers wrapping here arms around my neck, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now off to bed" I pat her on the back as she slips out of our bed.

"Goodnight" she chimes as she leaves our bedroom, and I grab Clary by the waist pulling her lips towards mine.

"I love you" I whisper against her ear.

"I love you too" she blushes like when we were dating in High School.

"We make the most beautiful children" I add

"I hope you're not insinuating that we have more children" she pulls back slightly.

"No" my eyes widen, "I'm good with 4".

"You scared me" she leans against my chest and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 ** _So this is a pretty short chapter. I just wanted to introduce what a hybrid homeschool program is for those of you that might not already know. This is an actual this that a lot a young athletes do, and that is what Bree is going to be doing._**

 ** _Follow, Favorite and Review! If you have any suggestions don't be shy!_**


	31. Chapter 31 - New Friends

Hey guys! I've been thinking of doing a time skip to where the girls are 13 Logan is 10 and Gray is a senior in high school. I have some really good ideas for that, but let me know if you have any more ideas for right now or later!

* * *

Clary's POV

The following Monday is crazy hectic with our new schedule. I have everyone wake up as soon as the alarm goes off. I usually let them sleep in a little but not today. My goal is that everyone is exactly where they need to be on time. I planned everything out last night. I will drop the kids of at school at 7:30, Loge is already used to just hanging in his classroom for a bit and I know Mia will have no problem in reading something while she waits. Then I can be back home a little before 8 so we can be at the studio just a few minutes before 8:30.

Everyone is in their uniforms, except for Bree who is still in her pajamas. She has time to get ready when I take the others to school.

"Are you nervous to go to school without your sister?" Jace asks Mia specifically since she's the one who's always with Bree.

"I think it'll be fine" she shrugs putting a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

"You're going miss me" Bree sings, "you'll see".

"I doubt it" Mia smirks at Bree and they both turn back to their plates.

"Ok" I grab my purse and the car keys as the kids place their plates in the dishwasher and grab their stuff, "let's get going".

"Bye" Bree smiles from the bottom of the stairs.

"Double check that list of supply so you don't forget anything" I advice knowing that she can get distracted some times. "Please make sure she does check" I turn to Jace just in case.

"I'll take care of it" he smiles reassuringly. "I love you"

"I love you too" I lean up for a quick kiss before closing the door behind me and getting into the car.

* * *

Mia's POV

I wouldn't tell Bree, but being in school without her is actually kind of depressing. I mean, it's the exact same as before, just not as fun. Bree always keeps things interesting in one way or another. Class is quieter than usual, and I am not the only one that notices. Ms. Adler doesn't have to raise her voice to tell her to be quiet every few minutes, and she seems happy about it. The girls she usually talk to are not even speaking, as if Bree was the one who got them started. I guess it's nice for class to go so smoothly, but I also miss the ruckus.

When lunch time rolls around I find myself sitting in my usual table, but there's a spot empty across from me.

"Hey" I smile and the other girls just grin at me.

"Where's Bree?" Harper questions. How did I not see this coming?

"She switched to Hybrid Homeschool" I don't go too deep into it, "she'll be here tomorrow and on Thursday until lunchtime, but not in our class".

They immediately go back to talking about some tv show that aired last night and I just eat my lunch in silence.

After lunch, we head out to recess. I would usually go to the swings with Bree, Harper and Nicole, but after having lunch with them I just don't feel like hanging around.

"Can I go to the library for recess?" I ask Ms. Adler who is on recess patrol. I know we're not really supposed to be walking around school during recess, but I just want some quiet time.

"Is everything ok Mia?" She crouches down and places her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah" I nod trying to smile, "I just want to read my book".

"You can go" she allows, "but be back in class when the bell rings". I nod and head of to the library.

I walk through the bookshelves in the Elementary Section looking for something to read. I stop at my reading level and reach for the first book my eyes land on, "James and the Giant Peach" by Roald Dahl. It looks interesting.

"It's really good" a low voice says from behind me and I jump slightly, "just in case you were wondering". It's another girl from my class who transferred in from St. Mary's School for Girls last year. She is a little taller than me, but that's not uncommon. Her chocolate brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail wth a navy blue ribbon tied into a bow. She's holding a couple of books, and I notice one of them is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory which I have already read.

"Yeah, thanks" I shake my head, "what are you doing here?"

"I like to come here to read during recess" she explains placing the books she was holding into their respective place on the bookshelf. "Don't you usually hang out with Harper and Nicole?"

"I used to" I take a deep breath, "but they liked my sister more than me". She doesn't know what to respond to that, so I just change the subject, "so you read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Just finished it" she nods, "it was really good"

"I liked it too" I agree and we sit down on the floor with our backs against the bookshelf. "I read this one called Ivory and Bean. It was really funny".

"I haven't read that one" she tilts her head slightly as if she's analyzing me. "I'm Saddie by the way".

"Mia" I smile knowing that this is the first friend I have made on my own.

* * *

Bree's POV

Once mom comes back from dropping the others off at school, I am all changed into my ballet uniform and have everything ready to go. I even made sure that my computer was fully charged and still packed the charger just in case. All that's left is for mommy to do my hair. She braids the front section before pulling it into a high pony and tying it in a bun. And just like that, I'm ready for my first day.

"I love you princess" my dad hugs me before I leave the house.

"I love you too" I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze.

He waves goodbye as we pull out of the drive way and the car starts going.

The studio is pretty much the same as when I did my audition. I walk into the reception with my mom, but this is as far as she goes.

"I'll come bring you your lunch" she pulls up the zipper on my jacket, "and maybe I'll stay and watch for a little while". I just nod. "Do you want me to stay for a few minutes now?" She asks worried that I might get nervous. Honestly, I'm just really excited.

"No" I shake my head, "I'm good".

"Ok then" she sighs and smiles, "have a great day". She wraps her hands around me and I let her hug me for a few seconds before pulling away. I don't want to be late for class.

"Bye" I half whisper before turning away and walking through the glass doors and into the den.

I walk through the crowd of girls and boys older than me who are talking or stretching in the den before going into class. I can already hear music coming from one of the large studios. It's probably the level VII. Then I go into the girl's changing room that's also filled with younger girls. I find the cubby with my name on it and place my bag in it.

"Girls" Ms. Kira walk in and all the girls who were distracted talking turn their head. "I'd like you to meet Sabrina". She walks to my side and I smile, "she just joined the program". She looks at me intently and I realize she's waiting for me to say something.

"Hi" I smile with a nod, and the girls gather around.

"I'll leave you girls to mingle for a few minutes before class" she leaves the room.

"So are you all level I?" I ask sitting down on the bench while I take off my shoes and leggings and put on my slippers, leaving my jacket on.

"Level I and II" one of the girls answers for all of them. She's slightly taller than me, but I'm not that tall. Her caramel hair is pulled into a tight bun, like the rest of us, and she is wearing sweater pants and just her white leotard on top. "I'm Addison" she continues, "I'm in level II".

"I'm Meghan" another girl smiles from a little further behind, "I'm in level I".

The girls continue to introduce themselves until Ms. Kira calls us into the studio for warm up. All the level I and II warm up and stretch together and then we split up for our own ballet, and contemporary classes. We all see each other again when we head to the den to start our school day. Everyone is in different school programs, but the girl from earlier, Meghan, is also in Bridgeway like me. She is a year older than me, so she takes a moment to help me with some math I was having trouble with. We stick together for the rest of the day. After a couple of hours of school and lunch, we go back to the studio for pointe and then voice lessons. By the end of the day I am ready to drop on my bed, but at the same time I am so happy. Tomorrow I'll go to school for a few hours and then I'll have conditioning, tap, and acting.

"Maybe we could have a sleepover this weekend!" Meghan insists as we walk out to the reception. It's about 5 in the afternoon when we head out.

"Yeah!" I agree when I spot my mom coming down from the gallery, where people can watch the classes, with Logan and Mia.

"I didn't know you could sing" Mia teases since I was just in voice lessons.

"Shut up" I shake my head. We both got my dad's voice, but Mia's is just a little better than mine.

"You were great honey" my mom encourages.

"This is Meghan" I introduce her to my sister, "she's also in Bridgeway and in level I".

"Hi" Meghan smiles and Mia does the same. "I have to go, my mom's waiting outside. I'll see you tomorrow".

I wave goodbye and we start making our way out as well. "So?" I nudge Mia slightly, "how was school?"'

"It was..." she smiles peacefully, "interesting... in a good way".

"You missed me didn't you?" I tease and she grins letting me know she did even the tiniest bit, "you did!" I wrap and arms around her neck and she shoves me off playfully.

"I missed you Breeny" Loge adds and hugs me right before we get into the car and go home.

* * *

Grayson's POV

Uncle Magnus drops me off at home late after dinner. I had lacrosse practice and stayed at Raf's house to "do some homework". He told me I could join them for dinner and they'd drop me off since my mom had been really busy today and my dad was getting ready for the first concert after the hiatus this weekend.

Since I've been working on my music with my dad, I've been thinking about how much I missed it. I have always loved playing and singing, but then I started doing a lot of sports. Raf, some friends and I have this small band but it's mostly to hangout and play songs we like. I know Raf is more inclined to sports than music, but maybe i'm meant to go after music like my dad.

I head up to my room after saying hi to my mom and change into some more comfortable clothes. I tale out the homework I was supposed to do at Raf's house and realize I haven't seen Bree today. I walk into her and Mia's room and she's on her bed with her headphones on and looking at her laptop. Mia is in the shower by the sounds of it. She doesn't see me standing by the door, soI run in and lie on top of her and she starts squirming.

"Gray!" She whines from underneath me, "stop it". She kicks and pushes until I get up and sit besides her. "You're so annoying!" She throws a small pillow at me and the pen continues to look at her computer.

"What are you doing?" I place the pillow back where it belongs.

"Just finishing the last class of the day" she slips the headphones down from her head to hang on her neck. "What's up?"

"Are you going to the concert in Saturday?" I ask

"I guess so" she shrugs, "are you nervous to perform?"

"No" I half lie, "I'm just not sure about the whole thing"

"Why?" She frowns crossing her arms.

"We did this thing today at school..." I start, "and they asked us what we were planning to in 10 years, and I kind of realized that I have no idea".

"You're good at music" she grins, "and sports".

"Then I'll just be a singing soccer player" I laugh trying to get over the subject. I love talking to Bree, but she's just 8. There's no way she's going to understand this now.

"Sounds like a plan to me" she laughs before putting her headphones back on


	32. Chapter 32 - Shaping the Future

Clary's POV

"Dinner's Ready!" I yell up the stairs to the second floor from the kitchen as I grab the bowl of vegetables and take to the dining table. Logan, who was doing his homework in the kitchen sets it aside and goes sit down in the dining room. Slowly, the rest of my kids start making their way down until the entire family is there. It isn't very often that we all get to sit down and have a meal together, so I made it a rule that we have dinner together once a week.

"Nutcracker auditions are this weekend" Bree has been talking about her day for the last ten minutes. This girl can talk for days if you let her. "I'll probably only get cast in one role, but it's fine because that's what level I and II always get. You can't go for any of the big roles until you're in studio division. Clara is always the best girl in level V, but I hear that last year it was a girl from level VI because none of the level V girls were good enough and it was a big scandal. I want to be a Policcinelle that's usually al level III but I'm better than most of them so I might get cast instead. I really don't want to want to be a mouse, that's just stupid, but I'll be fine if I get to do Angels which is what level II does and I have been taking classes with them and I am doing really well in that class. It's so much more challenging than…"

"Ms. Dana says I'm doing really well riding" Mia interrupts which is kind of rude, but I know everyone was tired of Bree's never-ending story.

"That's good Berry" Jace smiles. He loves hearing about what the kids are doing. Since the new album was released he has been gone for most of the day and he is still not used to it.

"Yeah, she says I can probably start jumping soon" She smiles proudly and goes back to eating her dinner quietly.

"And how was school, Logan?" I try to hear from each one of the kid's day during dinner.

"Good" he said between bites. Logan is the only one of my kids who is not doing something apart from school. Gray has music, swimming, and soccer, Bree has dance, and Mia has horseback riding. It's not because we haven't signed him up for anything. He's done soccer, karate, baseball, and art. He just hasn't liked anything so far. He enjoys learning piano from Jace, but I think he's not as much into piano as he is into spending time with his dad.

"Are you ready for this weekend buddy?" Jace asks Gray who has been working with him on a song and has been strangely quiet throughout dinner. He's planning on performing this weekend with Jace and the band, but he's been really nervous.

"Umm…" Gary stares at his food trying to come up with an answer.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" I let him know since it's obvious that he is not sure about this but he doesn't want to let Jace down. I can feel how worked up this is making him. Gray, my beautiful smiling boy, has been frowning all week.

"No" Gray shakes his head, "I want to do it, I'm just a little nervous".

"Scaredy cat" Bree teases laughing, and Gray does not find it one bit amusing.

"Did you finish your school day?" I raise an eyebrow at my very outgoing daughter letting her know that the comment was out of uncalled for. The smile fades from her face and she looks down at her plate, which is not done but she's full. "Yeah, that's what I thought…"

"I just have half an hour…" she tries explaining to get out of doing it today.

"Go on" I motion towards the stairs, "Clear your plate and go finish". She does as told knowing better than putting up a fight.

"Can I be excused too?" Mia asks and I nod. She follows her sister into the kitchen. Logan is still working on his plate.

"You know Gray" Jace places a hand on our son's arm, "I absolutely love spending time with you when we work on music, but if you do not feel ready to go onstage you don't have to. If you do decide to sing, I'll be there with you the entire time just like when we practice in the music room".

Gray takes a deep breath and puts down his fork. "I'm gonna go take a shower" he takes his plate into the kitchen before heading upstairs.

I look at Jace concerned. I don't want him to be stressed out from this. He wanted to sing onstage, but I need him to know that we are not going to be disappointed if he doesn't.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" Jace reassures me grabbing my hand, "let's just let him clear his head".

* * *

Grayson's POV

The show comes much much faster than I expected. My mom and dad keep telling me that I'm going to do great, but they don't understand. I'm not afraid of messing up in front of all of dad's fans, I'm scared of messing up in front of Macey Richter. She's in the audience with her friend and one of her older sister. I was fine until she sent me a picture of her and her friends already in the audience.

Rafael is with me backstage while our dads perform the first few songs. Mom is also here because she wants to see me perform, but everyone else stayed at Aunt Izzy's tonight.

"So now I want to introduce someone incredibly special to me" my dad announces and my heart starts racing.

My mom places a hand on my shoulder as I grab my guitar and stare at the stage lights waiting. "You're going to be great" she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"He makes me smile every single day. He holds one-fifth of my heart." he continues and I start taking a few steps towards the stage, "Please welcome my son, Grayson".

The entire audience bursts out in cheers as I walk on. I wave because it seemed like the right thing to do but with all the lights and screams I fall into a daze.

I sit on a stool right next to dad. We are doing an acoustic version of one of his old songs, so it's just our guitars and our voices.

"Just like when we practice in the music room" my dad reminds me without speaking into his microphone. "Just you and me buddy".

"And Macey" I think to myself before taking a deep breath and nodding to my dad that I'm ready. He starts playing the first few chords of the song and before I can even realize it, I am singing in front of thousands of people. When we finish there is a small moment of silence that feels like forever to me, but then the crowd goes wild. My dad gives me a big hug before I leave the stage.

Even though it was just a simple performance, being on that stage is exhilarating. The lights shining, the crowd singing along, the cheering when you're done. I have never felt anything like this before.

"I'm so proud of you baby" My mom gives me a huge hug too as soon as I reach backstage.

"Dude that was awesome" Raf smiles as he pats my back while my mom continues to hug me.

"Wow" is all I can say as I stare at my dad who has moved on to the next song with the whole band now. I am in shock. That was one of the best things I have ever done.

Maybe this is what I'm supposed to do with my life. Is it?

* * *

Mia's POV

After dropping off Bree at her audition, my mom drives me to the horse ranch. I don't usually ride on Saturdays, but today Natalia has a competition so mom and I decided we would come watch. I like watching the horses and mom likes hanging out with Aunt Izzy, so it works out perfectly. Dad and Grayson were still sleeping when we left this morning. They must be tired from the concert last night. Uncle Simon took Cooper and Logan to go see a movie.

"Hi, Mia" Natalia comes up to me all ready in her competition attire.

"Hi" I hug her before she goes hug my mom.

"Do you feel ready?" My mom asks.

"Well, I'm a little nervous but yeah" she laughs nervously.

"You're going to do great" my mom encourages.

"Thanks, Aunt Clary" Talia grins before someone calls her name and she runs off to the stable.

We sit there watching all the contestants. Natalia's category is the first and easiest one. They only jump a few low jumps. When it is over, Natalia wins second place and joins us to watch the more advanced contestants. They fly over those jumps like it's nothing and some go them are even taller than momma!

"Hi girls" Dana, my instructor, comes to where we are sitting, "Congratulations Talia! Are you enjoying the show?"

"Yes, ma'am" Natalia and I both say together.

"I'm glad" she nods before turning to face our moms, "I just wanted to let you know that Mia can start coming to the next class above hers".

"That's my class" Natalia says happily surprised.

"Thank You!" I say to Dana as I stand up and give her a hug.

"No need to thank me" she laughs, "You've earned it". She walks away and I am slightly in shock.

"Congratulations baby!" my mom gives me a big hug.

"Well, I say this calls for some celebration" Aunt Izzy suggests.

"Yeah!" Natalia and I say as we wait eagerly to see what they offer.

"I have to go pick up Bree, but Meghan is coming over so why doesn't Natalia spend the night and all the girls can have a sleepover". We stare at Aunt Izzy waiting for her response.

"I guess that's a pretty good celebration" she agrees knowing we're going to be super excited.

"Yes!" we both shout excited and rush to the car.

* * *

Bree's POV

"The roles are pretty much already cast" Addison explained in the den after our audition as everyone gathered around her. The audition was fine. It was just a regular class, only a little shorter, and then we learned a small section of the Angels section. I really don't know how I did, but it didn't feel awful so I'm trying not to worry about it. "I mean, they see us in class every day so they obviously already know who is doing what. The audition is clearly just for experience".

Meghan and I sit on a bench sharing our snacks as we roll our eyes at what Addison says. When I first got here, Addison was super nice, but now she just seems really mean. I think it's because she thought she was the best, but she's really just ok. Honestly, I think that I'm a lot better than her, but momma always says that we have to be humble about what we have.

"I'm so excited for our sleepover tonight!" Meghan smiles as I offer her some of my baby carrots.

"I know!" I smile too, "If my dad picks us up I'll convince him to take us to get ice cream".

I try to ignore Addison's talking but I just can't. "I think I'm going to be cast as a Policcinelle" Addison continues cockily and I can't help but roll my eyes.

A few minutes later, Miss Kira comes into the den with a paper in her hand. Everyone moves closer to listen because it's the roles.

"So all level I…" she begins and that's me, "except for Sabrina will be in the battle scene as mice". Everyone looks at me for a second before continuing to listen. "You will be the drummer bunny in the battle scene" she says to me and everyone looks at me again. This role usually goes to a level II… I think. "Then all level II students are angels with the addition of Meghan and Sabrina" I turn to Meghan smile and she does the same thing. "and finally Addison and Katie are Policcinelle dolls". Addison smiles with pride. She got what she wanted, but that doesn't mean she deserves it. "Congratulations girls! Rehearsals start next week".

"Congrats!" Meghan says with a smirk. "The bunny doesn't do the same as the soldiers, but you're pretty much dancing with the level III girls".

"Why do you think I got it?" I ask and she just shrugs.

"You're too short for Policcinelle doll" A girl named Gina who pretty much lives at the school because her sister is in level VI and her mom picks her up really late says.

"Wait" I shake my head, "What?"

"Addison may be annoying, but she was right about the roles being cast already" Gina continues talking as she packs her bag and starts getting changed, "I overheard the teachers saying that you were ready for Policcinelle. It was supposed to be you and Katie, but you're too small compared to the level III girls. So they gave it to Addison and gave you the rabbit". That girl gossips too much, but she does come a handy.

"Do you know what this means?" Meghan holds her laughter, "Addison was just supposed to do angels". We both burst out laughing as we grab our stuff and head out of the den and into the lobby.

Our backpacks are already heavy with all of our dance stuff and Meghan has an extra bag because she's coming over to my house so as soon as we get to the entrance we drop everything. Usually, my mom would already be here since she likes watching, but I don't see her anywhere which makes me think that maybe my dad is picking us up and I get super excited.

"Bree" I hear Andrea from the reception and turn around to look at her, "Your mom just called. She's running a little late from picking up your sister, but she'll be here soon".

Great! Not only are we going to have to wait a while because Mia was horseback-riding and the ranch is kinda far, but the car will probably smell like horse too.

"Do you want to watch the auditions from the gallery?" Meg asks with a grin.

"Yes" I smile. We drop our stuff back in the den and head up to the gallery.

Meghan and I kneel in front of the large glass windows where you can see into the studios. From here, we can see three of the studios but the largest one is where most of the Studio division is auditioning for roles. It only takes me a few moments to realize that these girls are all auditioning for the role of Clara.

Now, this is an interesting audition. About 5 girls are going for the role and they all wait patiently by the sideline as one of them dances in the middle. Her curled hair is half up with a white ribbon and it flies as she nails her turns, she's on pointe shoes, which look almost brand new but beautiful, and in her hands she holds a wooden soldier doll. The Nutcracker. She turns beautifully, her legs are high, and she flies in her leaps. Now, this is a role that I have to do someday.

"I'm going to be Clara one day" I let out a breath as I continue to stare at the girl's dancing.

"You'll have to beat me to it" Meghan raises an eyebrow and shoves me playfully. I give her a small smile, but I cannot stop watching.

"That's going to be me…" is all I can say. We keep watching in silence for a few more minutes before we hear Andrea's voice calling for us.

"Sabrina!" she yells so we hear her from up here, "Your mom is here!"

"Coming!" I yell back and we make our way down, but the image of Clara is now forever in my head.

* * *

 ** _Ok so if you're wondering why I'm writing about the Nutcracker in the middle of March it's because... oh dear... I guess I can say... This chapter was supposed to go up in December. (Yes I am ashamed). I'm in college now and it's just been crazy. I'm still writing just very very slowly._**

 ** _Thank you for reading supporting and being patient._**

 ** _Make sure to Favorite Follow and Review. I love reading your comments and suggestions._**


End file.
